Días de vacaciones
by Shozo Irie
Summary: La sede central de la policía galáctica obliga a Mihoshi a tomarse unas vacaciones. Pero ella no quiere ir sóla. ¿Que podría ir mal en acompañarla?
1. Default Chapter

**Días de vacaciones.**

Capítulo 1.

**Notas del autor **(DB Sommer):

Este es un fanfic de Tenchi Muyo! Que continua la historia de los O.V.As. Es mi primer escrito sobre algo que no esté relacionado con Ranma.

Para cualquier comentario escribidme un e-mail a:

sommer@3rdm.net

No poseo derechos sobre ningún material de Tenchi Muyo!

**Notas del traductor** (yo mismo):

Hola, yo soy el responsable de traducir esta pequeña maravilla del inglés al castellano.

Si queréis hacer llegar vuestros comentarios al autor, pero no domináis la lengua natal de Shakespeare podéis enviar vuestros comentarios a:

masaki@3xl.net

Y con gran placer los traduciré. También podéis enviar e-mails para agradecerme el echo de traducir este relato, tened en cuenta que una frase amable eleva el espíritu humano y que escribir fortalece los músculos de los dedos. Si por el contrario, queréis expresar vuestras quejas o criticar mi forma de traducir, bueno, será mejor que recordéis que la mala baba produce úlcera y que a menos que me enviéis anónimos yo tendré vuestras direcciones electrónicas. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAjajajaja". Eso último era broma, cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

Por cierto, yo tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre Tenchi Muyo!. Pero tengo el consentimiento del autor de este fanfic para traducirlo. "Algo es algo". Ahora disfrutad que comienza la diversión.

"Mihoshi, tengo buenas noticias para usted." La enorme sonrisa proveniente del teniente Shingo, supervisor directo de Mihoshi iluminaba la pantalla principal de la nave.

"Detective Mihoshi, a partir de este mismo instante tiene permiso para tomarse cierto tiempo de vacaciones. De hecho, usted va a tener muuucho tiempo para disfrutarlas. Seis meses. ¿No es eso maravilloso?"

Mihoshi, que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su asiento, únicamente vestida con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y de una camiseta azul, sin mangas y que le quedaba bastante holgada, miró a la pantalla con muestras de confusión.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto," las muestras de alegría que irradiaban de aquel hombre habrían alertado a cualquier persona de que algo no iba del todo bien en aquel momento. Los supervisores nunca eran felices al dar a sus subordinados tiempo libre para las vacaciones.

"Usted ha estado con la policía galáctica durante cuatro años seguidos y nunca ha tomado un solo día libre, ni siquiera por baja médica.

"Eso es porque hay un montón de criminales allí fuera a los que debo detener. No me parecería justo tomarme unas vacaciones si mi trabajo no se ha acabado, "Dijo Mihoshi.

Shingo estaba a punto de preguntar lo que ella pretendía decirle con eso, después lo penso mejor, y considero que la explicación le confundiría aún más:

"Bien, sus días de las vacaciones exceden el cupo máximo, y algunos de los oficiales al cargo de las estadísticas quisieran que los utilizara para que el plan de pago no se desquadre."

Mihoshi consideró eso:

"¿Quiere decir con eso que mientras esté fuera de servicio me relevarán de patrullar el Sistema Solar?"

Durante un instante la mirada en blanco de Shingo se perdió en el infinito. Con una voz muy suave dijo:

"Por supuesto. Estarás de vacaciones. Eso significa que no estarás en el trabajo. Asignaremos a algún otro agente para que vigile tu sector mientras que te relajas y te pierdes en alguna parte en el universo lejos, muy lejos de nosotros."

"No quiero ir."

La cara de Shingo comenzó a crisparse levemente:

¿"Qué significa ' no quiero ir '? Estamos hablando de seis meses de vacaciones pagadas. La mayoría de los agentes no conseguirían semejante trato ni siquiera trabajando durante una década."

"¿Entonces cómo lo conseguí yo?"

Incluso a través de la pantalla, un leve brillo de sudor se hizo visible en la frente del teniente:

"Aaahh, es por el trabajo ejemplar que has hecho en el tiempo has estado en el departamento. Mira cuántos casos has solucionado y todas las organizaciones criminales que gracias a tu esfuerzo personal se han venido abajo."

Mihoshi se iluminó por la alabanza:

"¿He estado bastante ocupada, no es verdad?"

"Sí, sí," Shingo afirmó. "Es usted la más infame… quiero decir famosa, detective de la policía galáctica en toda nuestra oficina. Y como todos los ..., ah, los héroes, te has ganado un descanso de tus obligaciones. No querrás estresarte más de lo que ya es… quiero decir, ¿no querrás llegar a estresarte, verdad?"

"No," dijo Mihoshi lentamente, preguntándose por lo que el teniente había querido decir cuando en principio había dicho que estaba estresada. La verdad era que, su rendimiento había bajado durante el año pasado, incluso Kagato había oído hablar eso, pero ella no estaba estresada, probablemente era sólo un error por parte del teniente.

"Solamente no deseo ir, todavía " insistió Mihoshi.

"En nombre de todas las ramas de Tsunami, ¿porqué no?"

Mihoshi comenzó a ruborizarse levemente. ¿Cómo podría decirle al teniente que si ella tenia que tomar unas vacaciones, entonces no podría estar con Tenchi? No podía decirlo directamente; la gente hablaría:

"Umm, no puedo debido a razones personales. Y no tiene nada que ver con que no quiera estar lejos de Tenchi." Mihoshi suspiró mientras pensaba. "Ahora el teniente no sospechará nada".

Shingo inspiró profundamente, intentando esconder su cara de crispación:

"Mire, esto es una orden directa. Usted tiene que irse de vacaciones."

"Pero -"

"¡Guárdese sus peros!" La imagen de la cara del teniente aumentó cinco veces respecto a su tamaño original mientras que se acercó lo máximo que pudo a Mihoshi y gritó:

¡"Vete! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡No deseo ver tu cara en los siguientes seis meses! ¡¿Me entiendes?! ¡No deseo oír el nombre de' Mihoshi Kuramitsu ' pronunciado, leído, traducido, gritado, susurrado, o mencionado de ninguna manera! 

¿ME ENTIENDES?!!!" 

"Señor, sí, señor," dijo Mihoshi, debajo de la consola, donde se había refugiado al poco de que el teniente comenzase a gritar.

La cara del teniente volvió de nuevo a su tamaño original.

"Bueno. Ahora estas de permiso." La pantalla se apagó subidamente.

Y media galaxia lejos de allí, Shingo exclamó:

"Está echo"

Y en la jefatura del policía de la galaxia, una aclamación de triunfo procedente de mil voces se elevó en todo el complejo.

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por las afueras de la residencia Masaki, habría visto a una Mihoshi deprimida paseando sin rumbo fijo. Esa era no su depresión habitual por la cantidad de papeleo que tenia que hacer, sino una tristeza nada característica en ella que habría hecho que incluso Washu se hubiera acercado a ella para decirle:

"Hey, cabeza de chorlito, ¿cuál es problema?"

A lo qué Mihoshi habría contestado, "no quiero ir de vacaciones porque añoraré a Tenchi." En ese instante, Washu le habría dicho con voz dulce, casi maternal como la que utilizó con Ryoko. Una frase como, "Supéralo," o algo similar.

Sin embargo, nadie estaba a su alrededor, así que Mihoshi estaba sola con sus pensamientos, que ella tenía, sin importar lo que alguna gente creyese. No había estado de vacaciones por años, no desde que vivía con sus padres, antes de entrar en la policía galáctica y entrenarse en la academia hace cinco años. ¿Dónde debía ir? ¿Qué debía hacer?

"No es justo," Mihoshi se secó las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No había forma de ignorar una orden directa de su supervisor. Estaba  forzada a tomar esas vacaciones. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero pedir el consejo de Aeka o de Ryoko sobre este asunto no sería probablemente una buena idea; parecían pensar que cuanto menos tiempo pasase con Tenchi, mejor. Acababan de decirle que se fuese al borde del universo. Y no se sentía cómoda pidiendo consejo a Yosho. Incluso Washu no parecía la mejor opción. Pero había una persona con la que Mihoshi siempre podía contar.

Era hora de llamar a su madre.

Su madre siempre le dio buenos consejos, y habían pasado meses desde que Mihoshi había hablado con ella. También, era una experta en vacaciones, ordenando y preparando todos los viajes de su familia. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Mihoshi entró en la casa y fue directa al reconstruido teléfono intergaláctico que Washu nuevamente había reparado. Este modelo no disponía de un botón de autodestrucción, condición que Tenchi había impuesto, muy a pesar del disgusto de Washu.

Alzando el receptor, Mihoshi marcó el número de quince dígitos, necesario para acoplarse al servicio del repetidor intergaláctico de modo que la llamada pudiera alcanzar al sistema estelar donde vivían sus padres. El teléfono sonó solamente una vez antes de que fuera contestado por un profundo y fornido:

"Hola."

Las cejas de Mihoshi se juntaron levemente. La voz de su madre era generalmente aguda. "¿Mamá?"

Después de un momento, la voz en el otro extremo dijo:

"Seguro, puedo ser tu mamá. Sólo necesito un número de tarjeta que debes darme primero. Universal Visa, Galactic Card, o cualquier tarjeta oro servirán."

Mihoshi miró el teléfono muy confundida. Eso era una demanda muy extraña por parte de su madre:

"¿Valdrá la Juranian Imperial Card?"

"Por supuesto."

Mihoshi repitió el número que había memorizado aquella vez que vio la tarjeta de débito de Aeka.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de tu mamá?" Preguntó aquella voz.

Otra vez la voz de su madre y la forma con la que llevaba el discurso, diferían mucho de la memoria de Mihoshi, incluso si había pasado tanto tiempo des de que hablaron por última vez:

"Necesito consejo."

¿"Oh? ¿Has sido una chica traviesa?"

"Pues claro que no." Mihoshi sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Su madre tenía cierta tendencia a pedirle detalles íntimos acerca de su vida social y sobretodo si tenía cualquier interés romántico, puesto que ya tenía veintitrés años y no había encontrado todavía a un novio decente. Era un poco embarazoso para la oficial de la policía de galáctica. Su madre tendía a ser agresiva, en las cuestiones que tenían que ver con el sexo y pensada su hija debía actuar de la misma forma. Realmente, la actitud de su madre hacia esos asuntos le recordaba mucho a Ryoko. Por esa razón Mihoshi se había sentido reticente a hablar de ella a Tenchi. No podía imaginar qué ideas se le podían haber ocurrido a su madre si hubiese descubierto que estaba interesada por alguien.

"¿Estas segura que no necesitas un azote?" ¿Preguntó la voz en el otro extremo de la línea?

¿"¿Qué?!" 

"Pienso que me estas llamando porque has sido una muchacha traviesa," la voz continuó en su tono fornido. "Y pienso que lo que necesitas es un buen azote. Y entonces yo... "

Mihoshi sólo pudo escuchar dos de las "sugerencias" antes de apartar el auricular de su oído.

Aeka entro en la habitación, y se detuvo para observar la escena inusual que ocurría delante de ella: ¿"Qué está pasando?"

Es para ti. "Mihoshi le pasó el auricular a Aeka y se fue. No había la menor posibilidad de que la persona en el otro extremo fuese su madre. 

¡Mihoshi llegó hasta la puerta al laboratorio de Washu antes de oír un grito ensordecedor:

"NO! NO QUISIERA LO MÁS MÍNIMO SER AZOTADA COMO LA PERRA QUE SOY!!!" 

Después el grito fue substituido por el sonido de alguien destruyendo el teléfono de Washu en doscientos mil pedazos minúsculos.

Por un momento, Mihoshi consideró el dejarse caer por el laboratorio de Washu, pero después lo pensó mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan buena idea. Demasiado a menudo los experimentos de Washuu explotaban, y entonces ella estaba de un humor de mil demonios durante todo el día y lo peor era que siempre la culpaba a ella, aunque lo ocurrido fuese un lamentable accidente. Se le iba a tener que ocurrir otra idea. 

Perdida en sus preocupaciones, Mihoshi se dirigió a fuera de la casa. El día todavía estaba claro, así que decidió recorrer los alrededores, esperando que el aire fresco pudiese darle alguna idea de cómo resolver su dilema.

Los campos de zanahoria cuidadosamente cultivados se extendían por la zona cercana al templo. Fue allí donde Mihoshi se encontró a Tenchi. Él llevaba un par de desgastados vaqueros, bastante descoloridos y una camisa gris, sin mangas. En ese preciso instante estaba abriendo una zanja con una azada para cultivar las siguientes zanahorias. Mihoshi podía ver el brillo del sudor en su frente, la venda azul que él llevaba no podía absorber más humedad. Ryo-Ohki estaba parada varios pies detrás de Tenchi, esperando ansiosamente cualquier zanahoria que pudiese atrapar.

Tenchi dejo de trabajar para ver a la recién llegada acercarse:

"Hola, Mihoshi."

"Hola, Tenchi."

Tenchi volvió de nuevo a coger su azada, sin apenas escuchar el tono apagado en la voz de Mihoshi:

"¿Cómo te va el día, Mihoshi?"

"Tengo que irme de vacaciones," Mihoshi dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Tenchi paró un momento de trabajar y dijo:

¿"Vacaciones, huh? No importaría tomarme unas ahora mismo."

La mente de Mihoshi tiró de ella levemente. ¿Qué es lo que Tenchi había dicho?.

"¿Querrías ir de vacaciones?"

"Sí, no me he tomado unas vacaciones des de hace tiempo." Reclinándose sobre la azada miró fijamente el horizonte, mientras sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse. "Siempre venía aquí por mis vacaciones de verano y entrenaba con el abuelo, y des de que la casa fue transportada aquí, hace más o menos un año. No pienso que podamos llamarlo vacaciones nunca más."

"Creo que tienes razón," Dijo Mihoshi. Había una idea que se estaba formando en la periferia de su mente, pero seguía siendo demasiado lejana para manifestarse. 

La mirada de Tenchi se perdió en sus recuerdos:

"Puedo acordarme que hace unos cuatro años o así, mi padre y yo nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa. Estuvimos allí solamente un par de días, pero fue tan agradable. Bien, a excepción de cuando papá comenzó a silbar y a hacer comentarios sobre los bañadores que llevaban las chicas y también sobre las chicas que los llevaban. Esa clase de comportamiento me avergonzó profundamente."

"¿Así que te gusta la playa?" La idea continuaba acercándose más y más. Estaba casi allí.

"Claro".

"Las playas de Aqua Regia son las mejores del universo!" Exclamó Mihoshi, mientras una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo. Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada, similar a la de Tenchi:

"Cerca del noventa cinco por ciento de la superficie del planeta está cubierta por el agua, y la mayoría de las zonas de tierra son solamente islas pequeñas. La arena de las cuales es suave y lisa, como el polvo de talco para bebes, y cuando pasa a través de tus pies, hace que desees reír y jugar durante todo el día. Mis padres me llevaron allí cuando era pequeña, así que sé de lo que digo."

"Suena a algo maravilloso," Tenchi dijo, intentando imaginarse que la escena Mihoshi describía. Asombrosamente, encontró muy fácil representar en su mente aquel paisaje, aunque la descripción de Mihoshi era algo simple.

"Lo es," le aseguró Mihoshi. "El agua allí es tan cristalina que siempre puedes ver el fondo. El planeta está lleno de billones de hermosos peces. Se supone que allí hay más especies que en cualquier otro lugar del universo. Y también tienen el mejor marisco de toda la galaxia."

Tenchi se secó el sudor de su frente. "Parece realmente el paraíso. No me importaría en absoluto verlo alguna vez."

En ese instante la idea afloró en la conciencia de Mihoshi. "¿Tenchi?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres venir conmigo a Aqua Regia?"

La oferta cogió Tenchi de improvisto. "¿Me pides que vaya de vacaciones contigo?"

Mihoshi bajó su vista hasta el suelo y golpeó con el pie unas piedrecitas:

"Bien, como no ibas a ir a ningún sitio durante tus vacaciones de verano y como has dicho que te gusta la playa y como que a mí me gustaría ir a la playa ya que también me gusta la playa..."

"Seguro."

"...Yo pienso que sería una idea muy buena que ambos fuésemos juntos a la playa...

"De acuerdo."

"... Y no es porque si fuese sola a la playa me sentiría triste es po...

"Mihoshi, te he dicho que de acuerdo!"

En ese momento, Mihoshi se giró hacia Tenchi y dijo. "¿Realmente quieres ir?"

"Seguro," dijo Tenchi, aliviado de poder entrar en la conversación"

"Tendré que pedir permiso a mi padre y a mi abuelo primero, pero si ellos aceptan no habrá ningún problema para ir. Parece que será muy divertido."

"De acuerdo. Vayamos a preguntárselo." Mihoshi cogió el brazo de Tenchi y, a pesar de sus protestas, comenzó a tirar de él hasta llegar al templo.

Un par de palillos se rompieron. Yosho examinó en su mano los pedazos quebrados de madera, después memorizó cada detalle de sus escasas pertenencias del templo en el que vivía. Uno nunca sabía cuánto durarían sus cosas, especialmente con el tipo de compañía que generalmente le visitaba. Así que comenzó a concentrarse, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

Con un tono elevado de voz, dijo:

"Ryoko".

Exactamente tres segundos después, Mihoshi abrió la puerta del templo y entro con Tenchi aún cogido por el brazo. Con gran naturalidad, Mihoshi dio un pequeño salto y se colocó en posición de piernas cruzadas delante de la mesa que ocupaba el sacerdote. Tenchi cayó al suelo, justo a su lado. 

Yosho dio un suspiro:

"Y yo que estaba seguro que era Ryoko."

"¿Qué pasa?" Tenchi y Mihoshi preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Nada." Yosho hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiéndoles que se olvidasen de la frase anterior:

¿"Qué trae a los dos por aquí? Ambos parecen querer preguntarme algo."

Mihoshi comenzó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras que se mantenía sentada en su posición, con muestras de gran emoción. Tenchi estaba firme, pero parecía un poco ansioso.

La mano de Tenchi se apoyó en la parte posterior de su cabeza:

"Veras, a Mihoshi le gustaría saber si yo puedo acompañarla en un viaje a la playa. Yo creo que sería muy divertido, pero antes debía consultarlo contigo y con papá."

"Demuestras gran responsabilidad, Tenchi," comentó Yosho, con un tono muy serio

"La mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad hubiesen aprovechado la oportunidad de ir a solas a una playa con una jovencita como Mihoshi, sin pedir el consentimiento de sus mayores."

¡"Abuelo! ¡No es lo que estas sugiriendo!" Tenchi protestó, al mismo tiempo que Mihoshi reía nerviosamente mientras todo su cuerpo se tornaba de color rojo brillante.

"De verdad, sólo vamos de vacaciones," insistió Mihoshi, aun sin dejar de reír.

"Bien, Mihoshi mientras prometas que no te aprovecharás de Tenchi, no veo ningún problema."

"Yo nunca haría eso," dijo Mihoshi, mientras que Tenchi comenzó a ruborizarse debido a la situación. Mientras comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a ocurrir... Quizá ir de vacaciones con Mihoshi no era tan buena idea. Sin embargo, no podía retirar su palabra; Mihoshi se sentiría muy mal. Llenándose de valor, arrojó todas las dudas de su mente.

Un poco más tarde llegaron a la casa sin que nada ni nadie les molestase:

"Espero que las cosa vayan mejor con papá," murmuró Tenchi, preguntándose él porque de la extraña necesidad del abuelo de ponerle en evidencia. Si hubiese sido Ryoko, quien pidiese su autorización entonces semejante promesa tendría sentido. ¿Pero decirle eso a Mihoshi? Las posibilidades de que ella intentara hacerle algo eran las mismas de que Ryo-Ohki se volviese rabiosa.

Apenas un momento despues de que Tenchi abriese la puerta de la entrada, un pequeño cabbit gris pasó entre sus piernas y se dirigió al bosque. Tenchi pudo ver la espuma blanca que salía de su boca, su mente abandonó la posibilidad de que fuese obra de su imaginación al notar los restos que había dejado en su recorrido.

"¿Tenchi, porqué que te cubres tus ojos y repites, ' no he visto eso, ' una y otra vez?" Preguntó Mihoshi. 

No había conseguido ninguna respuesta cuando Ryoko entró a través de la pared de la casa y apareció en el pórtico. Flotó en el aire y miró muy atentamente a los alrededores:

"¿Tenchi, Mihoshi, habéis visto a Ryo-Ohki saliendo por aquí, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro?"

Tenchi murmuró, "No," mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las manos. "Claro dijo Mihoshi," y señaló en la dirección que Ryo-Ohki había tomado.

"Gracias," dijo Ryoko, después voló a máxima velocidad en la dirección que Mihoshi le había indicado ¡"Vuelve aquí, pequeña ingrata! ¡Con esta pasta especial que Washu ha fabricado, sólo tenemos que cepillarte los dientes una vez al año! ¡Ni que fuese para tanto! ¿Quieres que se te caiga la dentadura y no puedas comer una sola zanahoria!" Ryoko manejó el cepillo de dientes como una espada mientras que su voz se perdía en la distancia.

"Je, je,je. A mí tampoco me gustaba cepillarme los dientes. Vamos, Tenchi." Mihoshi cogió a Tenchi por el brazo y lo condujo dentro de casa.

Debían ser cerca de las once de la noche cuando Tenchi se estiró en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo y preguntándose a sí mismo como había llegado a esa situación. Pedir permiso a su padre había sido incluso peor que con su abuelo. No sólo le dio una palmada en la espalda, encima le felicitó por convertirse en un ' hombre de verdad '. Y cuando Mihoshi se fue de la habitación puso la guinda en el pastel con aquel regalo, que según sus propias palabras evitaría cualquier imprevisto en el viaje.

Tenchi sostuvo el regalo sobre su cabeza. Sacó de uno de los objetos envueltos de la caja y pensó:

"¿Y para que cree que voy a necesitar una caja de preservativos?

"

Fue en ese momento cuando el rostro de Ryoko apareció del cabezal de la cama de Tenchi. "Hola Tenchi," le saludó, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo surgía lentamente.

"Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando me di cuenta de que no habíamos tenido una ocasión de vernos a solas en todo el día. ¡Y… SIIII! ¡Oh, por fin has aclarado tus sentimientos y te has dado cuenta de que yo soy la única que te puede hacer plenamente feliz! Incluso has traído protección. Eso demuestra cuan atento y dulce que eres Tenchi." En un solo instante se lo quitó de las manos de Tenchi y acabó en las suyas.

"¡No!" Gritó Tenchi. "No es lo que tu te crees."

"Ohh, pero si son de los extra grandes. Parece que esta noche nos lo vamos a pasar muuuy bien."

"Que no son míos," insistió Tenchi, incluso aunque eso era técnicamente una mentira

.

Vamos, vamos" el felino ronroneo de Ryoko hizo que todo el cuerpo de Tenchi se estremeciese sobre su cama, mientras volvía a tener que lidiar con el papel demasiado familiar de ser la presa de Ryoko. Ella continuó encima de él, susurrándole:

"No hay necesidad de ser tan tímido. Yo misma te lo pondré. En ese instante le rasgó el vestido, y habiendo superado la primera barrera se permitió un descanso para contemplar su próximo objetivo:

Los pantalones negros de Tenchi, con los que esa noche creía que iba a dormir. Mientras, se lamió los labios en anticipación de lo que vendría después.

Tenchi saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Esperando que al evitar el contacto visual con Ryoko, ella cejaría en su empeño. "Ryoko... "

"Dame los pantalones, muchachote." 

Tenchi encontró que sus esperanzas eran en vano cuando Ryoko le volvió a sujetar. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente abrir la puerta acabó en el suelo, pero no llegó a golpearse ya que Ryoko detuvo la caída, evitando el choque contra las tablas de madera. Lo depositó con el estómago en el suelo, entonces sintió el peso de Ryoko sobre sus piernas. Su fuerza superior hacía que todos los intentos por liberarse fuesen inútiles, entonces Tenchi oyó el sonido de la tela rasgándose.

"Es hora de que el "Sr. Feliz" se ponga su chubasquero, porque dentro de poco todo va estar muy mojado.

Tenchi podía sentir la sonrisa en la cara de Ryoko. Entonces cejó de su empeño y giró su cuello todo lo que pudo hasta que fue capaz de ver a Ryoko:

"¡Ryoko, para ya!."

"Pero Tenchi," gimoteó mientras que se acercó hasta su oreja. "Ahora no puedes cambiar de idea" 

"Sí, que puedo," Tenchi aliviado al ver que finalmente podía negociar con la pirata espacial.

"De acuerdo," dijo ella con un tono de resignación en su voz. "Lo haremos sin condón."

"ESO NO ES LO QUE YO QUERI..." 

Entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando un pasadizo al más profundo y oscuro pozo de perdición que ninguna mente humana debía conocer por temor a volverse loca cuando su alma fuese absorbida lentamente, muy lentamente.

Por lo menos ésa fue la impresión que Tenchi tubo al ver la mirada en la cara de Aeka. 

Aeka esperó 0,4 segundos antes de elevar un dedo y señalar acusatoriamente a Ryoko:

"Cómo te atreves a forzar a mi pobre señor Tenchi y intentar ugg, no puedo imaginar que maldades habrás planeado hacerle!"

¡"Hey, vamos! No te pongas celosa sólo porque Tenchi se preocupa de conseguir la clase de protección que una muchacha como yo necesita. Está incluso lubricado."

"¿Protección?" La cólera de Aeka se sofocó durante un instante mientras que ella miró el objeto en la mano de Ryoko. Una vez identificado con éxito, la cólera volvió, por triplicado:

"¡Entonces yo tenía razón! ¡Estas intentando violarlo! Prohibo a un demonio como tu que fornique con mi señor Tenchi!" Una miríada de pequeños troncos apareció alrededor de Aeka.

Ryoko se levantó y asió Tenchi por la parte posterior de sus pantalones. Igual que si fuese una pluma, Ryoko lo levantó y lo tiró sobre su cama:

"Mejor que te quedes fuera de esto, Tenchi. Algunas chicas no pueden soportar el echo de perder delante de alguien mejor que ellas." La joya en la muñeca de Ryoko comenzó a brillar intensamente en respuesta al aumento de poder de Aeka.

"¡No aquí dentro!" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tenchi al ver las miradas de cólera que cada una de ellas dirigía a la otra. Algunos explosivos nucleares no podían ser desactivados; él ya se había resignado a esa situación desde hace mucho tiempo.

Casi consiguió su deseo, pues la primera ráfaga de Aeka golpeó a Ryoko en el pecho y la lanzó al exterior. Aeka la siguió, gritando "elegantes" obscenidades a su ponente. Examinando el daño, Tenchi se sintió afortunado de sólo acabar con un agujero de doce pies de diámetro en su pared.

Sasami y Mihoshi aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta. Sasami llevaba un camisón de cotón que era suficientemente largo como para tocar el suelo. Por su parte Mihoshi lucía una camisa de hombre parcialmente abotonada y unos pantalones cortos que apenas disimulaban el contorno de sus muslos.

Por lo menos Ryoko y Aeka no estaban presentes para malinterpretar su presencia y su vestuario.

"¿Así que dan una fiesta de despedida esta noche?" preguntó Mihoshi.

"Mas o menos," replicó Tenchi. En ese instante deseó estar lejos de todo aquello. Y pensó que era mejor que Ryoko y Aeka descubriesen el pequeño asunto de sus vacaciones con Mihoshi después de que se hubiesen ido, considerando el efecto que podría tener en ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Días de vacaciones

Capítulo 2

Sigo vivo, lamento la espera respecto al capítulo anterior, es que (introducid vuestra excusa favorita, yo soy demasiado vago para hacerlo). Nuevamente repito que Tenchi Muyo!. No nos pertenece, ni a mí el traductor ni al autor de fanfic, simplemente queremos que lo disfrutéis. Y que nos mandéis dinero en metálico, perdón quería decir comentarios, eso, muchos comentarios de cómo os parece la historia y la traducción.

Sólo os daré un aviso, éste capítulo es mucho más serio que el anterior.

Espero traducir el siguiente capítulo en menos tiempo, pero por si acaso leed poco a poco. Y enviad comentarios.

El sol de la mañana había salido por el horizonte hacía media hora, cuando el grupo se reunió para ir a despedir a Tenchi y Mihoshi.

"Parece que sólo el abuelo, papa y Sasami están aquí para decir adiós". Gracias a Dios, Añadió silenciosamente Tenchi.

"Miau."

"Y tu también Ryo-Ohki ," Tenchi se disculpó con el cabbit que estaba al lado de Sasami. Una punzada de culpabilidad se dibujó en su rostro al estar contento con el echo de que las demás chicas no estuviesen allí, pero en un gesto inusual, su sentido común le regañó duramente por ser lo suficientemente ingenuo de creer que algo habría ido bien si hubieran venido a despedirle.

"Me pasé por el laboratorio de Washu y le dije adiós," comentó Mihoshi.

¿"Lo hiciste "? Tenchi se había preguntado porque la científica pelirroja no estaba allí. Aeka y Ryoko debieron de quedar exhaustas después de la pasada noche, pero por lo que sabía Washu no había hecho nada que la impidiese estar allí.

Casi leyendo su mente, Mihoshi dijo, " Estaba enredada en uno de sus experimentos. Me pidió que te dijese adiós de su parte. Bueno, eso es lo que yo entendí. Aunque gritaba bastante no pude entenderla bien."

La imagen de Mihoshi entrando en el laboratorio, tocando un botón, y accionando algún mecanismo que agarró y amordazó a la pequeña científica apareció por la cabeza de Tenchi. El escenario entero, parecía, en cierta forma, ajustarse perfectamente con lo qué había descrito Mihoshi.

No. Demasiado obvio. Washu estaba probablemente justo en mitad de un experimento y no podía interrumpirlo.

Sasami se acercó a Tenchi y le dio un abrazo. " Voy a echarte de menos, Tenchi."

"Yo también" Tenchi la abrazó tiernamente. Un "Miau" alrededor de los tobillos de Tenchi atrajo su atención. Cogió a Ryo-Ohki y la abrazó, luego la puso encima de la cabeza de Sasami. "Sólo estaré fuera unos días. Traten de mantener a Aeka y Ryoko bajo control."

"De acuerdo." La sonrisa de Sasami volvió a dibujarse en su rostro por la gran responsabilidad que le había sido impuesta". Vosotros dos divertíos.

"Eso haremos," le comentó, Mihoshi.

Yosho se acercó para decir adiós. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Tenchi, luego se inclinó para poder hablar lo suficientemente bajo, en la oreja de Tenchi sin que los demás escuchasen. "Haciendo un descanso en el trabajo para conocer a cada una de las chicas por separado, sin la interferencia de las demás, es una buena idea. Te dará una oportunidad para ver si puedes mantener una relación a largo plazo con ellas."

¡" Abuelo¡Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo"! Tenchi protestó. ¡" Lo que quiero es tomarme unas vacaciones y un descanso de este lugar"!

"Por supuesto," Dijo Yosho al ajustarse sus gafas, pero por su tono de voz, Tenchi pensó que no le creía.

Nobuyuki hizo varias fotos de ellos diciendo adiós. Mientras Tenchi subía por la rampa de aterrizaje del crucero espacial de Mihoshi, se aseguró que ni Ryoko o Aeka estaban dentro ni fuera de la nave. Respiró tranquilo al ver que por una vez las cosas iban bien.

Viendo la tensión de Tenchi, Yosho dijo, " No te preocupes por los demás. Me ocuparé de que tengas tiempo para realizar tu escapada."

"Me gustaría que no utilizases ese termino," Tenchi dijo, es como si me estuviese escapando de un campamento de prisioneros.

Los cuatro se despidieron de Tenchi y Mihoshi, mientras cargaban las provisiones en el Yagami, después despegaron. Estuvieron observándoles hasta que alcanzaron la estratosfera y la incandescencia blanca de los motores se desvaneció poco a poco de su vista.

¿"Piensas que estarán bien? Preguntó Sasami.

Yosho le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Son sólo Tenchi y Mihoshi allá arriba esta vez. Estoy seguro que pase lo que pase, no será nada desastroso. Generalmente las cosas realmente malas sólo ocurren cuando estamos todos juntos."

"Eso es cierto," Añadió Sasami. "Pero cuando Aeka y Ryoko se enteren…"

"…tendremos mucho que hacer por aquí," Añadió Nobuyuki, introduciéndose en la conversación. "Tengo que ir al trabajo. ¿Piensan ustedes dos que podrán mantener la casa entera para cuando regrese? Lo apreciaría."

"No hay problema," Yosho le comentó.

"Creo que le diste a Tenchi la Llave Maestra," Dijo Sasami.

"No tienes que preocuparte," Yosho le comentó. " tengo otro instrumento que me ayudará para desviar su atención sobre mi eliminación…"

"De acuerdo"" respondió Salami, pero en verdad no se podía convencerse a sí misma que las cosas iban a ir tan fácilmente como Yosho creía.

"…tengo experiencia con las mujeres," Añadió Yosho, mientras se dirigía a la casa." puedo manejar la situación."

…

¿" Dónde se ha ido!"

¡" Sí, hermano¡Nos lo tienes que decir "!

Yosho levantó ambas manos con un gesto tranquilizador. Las cosas no iban de la forma que él había querido. Tal vez darle a Tenchi la Llave Maestra no había sido tan buena idea. Al parecer él la iba a necesitarla mucho más.

De hecho eso no le cogió de sorpresa. Ya se había imaginado que las chicas iban a estar inquietas; a ambas les importaba mucho Tenchi y estaban preocupadas por el hecho de que no les había dicho a donde se iba. Sin embargo, el concepto de espacio personal no parecía importarles mucho en aquel momento, y ni las explicaciones de Yosho para el comportamiento de su nieto. Su única esperanza de paz se desvanecía, al ver que ni la presencia de Sasami calmaba en absoluto el humor de las chicas.

"Vamos, vamos, chicas. No hay nada por de que preocuparse. Simplemente Tenchi se ha ido unos días fuera. Él regresará antes de que os deis cuenta."

¿"Eres tonto o que¡Tenchi ha sido secuestrado "! Gritó Ryoko.

"Él no ha sido secuestrado," dijo Sasami mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana, con Ryo-Ohki en su regazo.

"Por supuesto que si," asintió Aeka. "Aquí hay gato encerrado. Si Lord Tenchi hubiese querido pasar unos días de fiesta con alguien, entonces me habría escogido a mí. Como un miembro de la Asamblea Legislativa de Jurai, habríamos tenido acceso a los más lujosos paraísos vacacionales de la galaxia. Él habría sido tratado con todos los honores que se merece. Luego Lord Tenchi y yo tendríamos... tendríamos" Aeka comenzó a poner roja imaginando el final de su propia historia.

Un golpe en su nuca la hizo despertarse y volver a la realidad.

"Se seriosa, princesita," dijo Ryoko. "Tenchi odia todas esas cosas esnobs de la realeza. Él se habría ido conmigo. Me conozco todos los lugares realmente divertidos para pasar un buen rato. A diferencia de ti, yo se divertirme y que los demás se lo pasen bien.

¡"Que te crees que Tenchi, preferiría ir contigo "!

Pues si. Él saldría conmigo muchísimo antes que con una esnob estirada como tú.

"Me sorprende ver que tienes tanta confianza en ti misma. ¿Porque cuándo alguien tiene que elegir entre un monstruo o una princesa, por quién crees que se decidirá "?

"Desde que Tenchi tiene" buen gusto ", pienso que la respuesta es obvia"

"Ciertamente, lo es," dijo Aeka. Cruzándose de brazos "y lo que es seguro es que no iría con una cabeza hueca como Mihoshi""

Ryoko asintió con la cabeza. "Si tu y yo estamos de acuerdo en eso, será que es cierto"

"Mihoshi no ha hecho nada malo," Intervino Sasami, a pesar de que no había dicho nada en toda la discusión.

"Eso no es cierto," comentó Aeka. "Creo que esto es un complot cuidadosamente orquestado por Mihoshi, el cual se ha completado exitosamente. A pesar de las apariencias externas, ella es una detective de Primera Clase entre las tropas de la Policía Galáctica. Algo que no se puede conseguir por accidente."

El cuarto comenzó a ensombrecerse cuando una extraña neblina ocultó la luz del sol. Un perro aulló a lo lejos, mientras los vientos comenzaron a soplar y un relámpago brilló fugazmente en el exterior. Cuando el ambiente ya estuvo dispuesto para continuar el relato, la figura de Aeka parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad mientras estaba hablando. "Hay un complot siniestro en todo esto. Creo que Mihoshi hizo algo horroroso para influenciar a Lord Tenchi, quizás una droga o un dispositivo mecánico diseñado para afectar los pensamientos. Con esa acción atroz, se acercó a él cuando estaba listo para la sugestión. Es posible que Lord Tenchi intentase resistirse, pero se convirtió en un esclavo indefenso ante ella. Después de retorcer su voluntad, ella hizo que Ryoko y yo nos enzarzásemos en una batalla que nos dejó exhaustas, garantizando que no interfiriésemos en sus planes. Y finalmente, por la mañana, emboscó a Washu, eliminándola como obstáculo final."

Ryoko cogió a la pequeña científica, pelirroja que estaba atada y amordazada con un trozo de metal largo que se le enrollaba en el cuerpo. La cara de Washu se puso del mismo color que su pelo mientras se retorcía y emitía ruidos incoherentes desde atrás de su mordaza.

"La encontramos así en su laboratorio hace un par de horas." Ryoko cogió a Washu por el pescuezo y la mostró a Yosho, Sasami, y bien de cerca a Ryo-Ohki. Hecho que curiosamente, tan sólo sirvió para aumentar el forcejeo de Washu.

Aeka emitió un extraño resplandor. Ya hemos terminado con la explicación." Como podéis ver claramente, todo esto es una clara y definitiva prueba que apunta hacia algún plan insidioso con el que Mihoshi ha perpetrado el secuestro de Lord Tenchi...¡Ryo-Ohki¡El animalito estaba girando sobre el suelo y riéndose en ese instante¡Ryoko y yo lo decimos realmente en serio "!

"Miau miau miau""

Ryoko sacudió a Washu coléricamente delante de Ryo-Ohki. ¿"Crees que usar el termino de plan insidioso y Mihoshi en la misma frase es divertido? Es la verdad, te lo digo."

Tristemente, Sasami negó con la cabeza. "Pienso que Tenchi aceptó ir con Mihoshi, solo porque ella tenía muchas ganas de ir. Él le dijo que sí porque tenía ganas de descansar. Ustedes dos se pelearon porque siempre lo hacen. Mihoshi accidentalmente puso en marcha el experimento de Washu, como siempre hace, y Tenchi quiso salir temprano antes de que vosotras dos os despertaseis porque imaginó que montaríais un numerito como este. Pienso que vosotras dos habéis expuesto esta conspiración absurda y paranoica porque estáis celosas de que no se os ocurriese preguntárselo a Tenchi antes.

Ambas chicas se quedaron petrificadas delante de la acusación de Sasami. La sorpresa duró cinco segundos antes de que Ryoko empezase a gritar. "No hay derecho que Mihoshi este a solas con Tenchi. Debería pasarme a mí " se enjuagó las lágrimas, y luego sopló su nariz con un trozo del uniforme de Washu.

Aeka intervino. "Debería ser yo quien viajará con Lord Tenchi. Después de todo es el destino, merecemos un poco de privacidad."

"No creo que sea una buena idea molestar a Tenchi en este viaje," Sasami avisó. "Si él quisiera que vosotras dos fueseis con él, entonces os habría dicho algo."

"Tonterías, se alegrará de vernos," insistió Aeka.

"Sí. Le mantendremos apartado de los problemas como siempre hacemos, " Ryoko retomó la conversación. "Así es que dinos donde se han ido, por favor."

Sasami suspiró de forma que pareció tener muchos más años de los que tenía. Si su hermana y Ryoko se quedaban en casa, entonces la volverían loca dentro de un día. Dijo que él y Mihoshi iban a una playa."

¿"A cual "? Aeka preguntó.

"No lo dijeron."

¿" Qué!" preguntó Ryoko. "lo tienes que saber. ¿Están en la Tierra, o en algún otro planeta "?

"No lo sé," insistió Sasami.

Ryoko y Aeka miraron a todos de forma suplicante. "Quizá le deberíamos pedir ayuda a la señorita Washu," sugirió Aeka.

Ryoko inspeccionó a Washu para un examen más detallado, el resplandor asesino que la pequeña científica emanaba sobre ellas, le hizo pensar que no era una buena idea.

"No obstante, quizás no."

Ryoko se rió nerviosamente, mientras colocaba amablemente a Washu en una silla. ¿"Porque no simplemente salimos a buscarlos y ya está."?

Aeka miró a Sasami, ofreciéndole la apariencia más dulce que podía. ¿" Nos puedes hacer un pequeño favor, hermanita? No sueltes a la señorita Washu hasta que Ryoko y yo estemos bastante lejos."

Ni Aeka ni Ryoko esperaron la respuesta. Los dos salieron deprisa, agarraron a Ryo-Ohki y despegaron como un rayo.

Este se convertiría en un día realmente malo para Ryoko y Aeka.

La Galaxia Vía Láctea

25W.773.2FX del sector

La Nebulosa Clase 4: Arecheox

A menudo conocida como la puerta del infierno, la nebulosa de clase 4, Arecheox, ha estado considerada como una de las áreas más peligrosas del espacio, sólo superada por un agujero negro en capacidad destructiva. En ella se producen extraños fenómenos cósmicos, tormentas nebulares constantes e impredecibles, hacían de aquel lugar un sitio peligroso para la vida. Se extendió el rumor que incluso naves de guerra Juraianas no estaban más de quince minutos en el sector. Una vez dentro del área, los sensores se volvían locos y los escudos de las naves acababan pereciendo frente a la furia de las tormentas. Nadie iba voluntariamente allí; los alrededores de la puerta del infierno eran siempre evitados. Para todos era sabido, de que se trataba de una zona espacial desolada.

Hubo rumores, claro está, que había zonas estables, dentro de la puerta del infierno, pero la mayoría pensaba que eran cuentos de viejas. Nadie intentaría buscar algo así. Las únicas personas que algunas veces entraban en el área eran esas que se perdían completamente, y los criminales que trataban de atravesar los alrededores de la nebulosa para evitar la persecución policial. Pero lo pocos lo suficiente estúpidos como para probar la carrera nunca sobrevivieron a la experiencia, sin embargo allí permaneció el rumor de que un contrabandista había encontrado un bolsillo seguro y estaba vivo, evitando a la policía que le perseguía. Nadie era capaz de recordar su nombre, sin embargo.

La mayoría descartaba tales historias al igual que las del Sargasso espacial, leyenda en la cual había un cementerio de barcos abandonados a la deriva, en medio de la nada, en espera de otra nave espacial para tropezar accidentalmente con ella. Una vez allí, los barcos que se encontraban estarían atrapados igualmente. Los refugios seguros en la puerta del infierno fueron tratados igual: como una historia absurda.

Pero al igual que con muchas historias, algunas veces hay un grano de verdad en ellas. Y algo semejante fue el caso de la puerta del infierno. La policía galáctica perseguía a un infractor de la ley, Yurishori Omuri, quien había matado a dos personas en el transcurso de su robo. El criminal se volvió lo suficientemente desesperado como para escapar por la puerta del infierno, para eludir a sus perseguidores, como algunos criminales desesperados trataron hacer antes, si bien nadie alguna vez emergió de la nebulosa. Las dos naves espaciales de la policía que le habían estado persiguiendo esperaron tres horas para asegurarse que Omuri no saliese de la nebulosa, reportándole como desaparecido y suponiendo la destrucción de su nave.

Muy para su sorpresa, una semana más tarde Omuri fue traído de una redada por policía planetaria de diversos sistemas más allá. La Policía Galáctica tomó jurisdicción sobre el prisionero misteriosamente vivo y le transfirió para su custodia. Después de una interrogación, Omuri reveló que cuando escapaba por suerte o casualidad, él había encontrado un bolsillo espacial en mitad de la nebulosa que estaba completamente a salvo de las amenazas que lo rodeaban. A cambio de reducir su sentencia por cadena perpetua en lugar de desintegración, él le dio a la Policía Galáctica los datos necesarios para localizar el punto seguro dentro de la puerta del infierno. El camino era errático, y lleno de cargas energéticas, sin embargo no eran tormentas fatales, que habrían escondido la senda para cualquiera que no lo buscase específicamente. En cierta forma, era un viaje movido, que permitía a uno una vía de entrada desgarradora, pero finalmente segura, para el interior del refugio.

El bolsillo recibió el nombre de la Anomalía. Fue una esfera pequeña de espacio que era calmado, aproximadamente cinco mil kilómetros de largo y diez mil de ancho. Completamente calmado. Ninguna de las tormentas tocaba la esfera ni de la forma más leve, parecía que algo forzará a que permaneciesen afuera, casi como si hubiese una pared que separase los dos puntos. La nebulosa fuera de la esfera podía ser vista, pero el interior no. Era totalmente espacioso. No hubo fenómeno natural que pudiese explicar cómo La Anomalía existía, pero estaba allí. La mayoría especuló que algún el poder superior, mayor incluso que el de la familia real de Jurai, la había debido crear allí, por qué propósito, nadie lo supo.

El Alto Mando de la Policía Galáctica, de acuerdo con el Servicio de seguridad Juraiano, conservó en secreto la información concerniente a la Anomalía hasta que ese espacio pudiese ser investigado más cuidadosamente. Ya que ningún otro bolsillo fue encontrado, y esperando que la Anomalía fuese verdaderamente única, ambos organismos conservaron su posición un secreto. Su aislamiento completo, su tamaño, el hecho que estaba rodeado por todos lados por energías altamente destructivas, y de poseer el único camino para acercarse a la Anomalía sin destruirse, hizo de ella la posición perfecta para un proyecto que los líderes del Imperio habían estado tratando de completar por años.

Y así Tartarus nació.

Al igual que una gran ave de rapiña gigante, dibuja una sombra en la puesta de sol, Tartarus apagaba el vasto campo rojo que se veía de la nebulosa conocida como Puerta del infierno. Tartarus era una estación espacial, construida en secreto usando los fondos personales de Emperador, y diseñado para parecerse a una versión más pequeña del cuartel general de la Policía Galáctica, aunque de sólo tres kilómetros de largo y cuatro kilómetros de ancho. Se equipó con armas y blindaje pesado, capaz de enfrentarse a cuatro cruceros espaciales de inmediato y derrotarlos. Y con el corredor estrecho por el cual se llegaba a la Anomalía, no más de un barco grande podría llegar a ellos de golpe. La estación estaba tripulada por una docena de científicos, treinta miembros de élite de la Policía Galáctica y veinte miembros del Servicio de seguridad Juraiano.

Para todos los efectos, Tartarus era impenetrable.

Debido al secretismo del proyecto, todos los miembros a bordo, salvo los científicos y los cuatro oficiales de mayor categoría, dos de la Policía Galáctica y dos de Servicio de seguridad Juraiano, a los que voluntariamente se borraba la memoria pasado un año sobre toda la información acerca de Tartarus y lo que dentro de ella se realizaba, una vez que su turno de servicio se terminaba. Visto el contenido de la facilidad, nadie dudó de la necesidad de tal procedimiento.

Hubo sólo un puñado de personas, sin contar a los empleados asignados a la estación, que supiesen de la existencia de Tartarus: Los cuatro oficiales de mayor rango en la Policía Galáctica, ocho miembros del Servicio de seguridad Juraiano, doce miembros de la Academia de las ciencias, el Emperador, y las diez personas que formaban el concilio de Jurai. Nadie más tuvo permiso para recordar el complejo, bajo pena de lavado de mente o ejecución.

Hiroyoshi Matsuda, el comandante actual en Tartarus, contempló fuera de la pantalla del puente de la estación espacial y maldijo. No por la nebulosa turbulenta. Fue por una visita que Matsuda reconoció demasiado bien, el hombre había hecho más de una visita anteriormente en demasiadas ocasiones y había abusado de su hospitalidad. Matsuda sintió un dolor de cabeza, pues las cosas habían ido tan bien, hasta entonces. A algunas personas no tenían nada más que mala suerte

La nave negra, "Taromaki" Ala Creciente con la insignia de la Policía Galáctica fue fácil de identificar. Sólo el trío de oficiales de mayor rango de la Policía Galáctica usaban ese raro emblema, y de los tres vehículos que lo tenían, era el único pintado de negro.

Una vez que el código de reconocimiento enviado por el barco del mariscal fue descifrado y analizado como válido, el comandante desactivó el sistema de defensa de las computadoras que apuntaban al barco. Su siguiente movimiento fue ir a la consola de comunicaciones y activar el botón que daba acceso al sistema de comunicaciones interno de la estación. "Atención a todos los empleados. El mariscal Alexi Malgaunt llegará a Tartarus en unos pocos minutos, probablemente para otra inspección sorpresa. Quiero a todo el mundo en sus puestos, realizando sus obligaciones con el mayor decoro o ustedes responderán ante mí, así como también con el mariscal."

Desactivando el sistema, Matsuda dejó el puente, saludando a los demás. Él sabía que las inspecciones sorpresas eran algo que siempre pasaba. Trabajar en Tartarus era aburrido y monótono, los dos enemigos más peligrosos a los que se encontraba eran un nivel alto de disciplina y el aburrimiento. Matsuda tomaba en serio sus obligaciones y tenía entrenada a su tripulación regularmente, asegurando que estuviesen en la mejor condición posible, y preparados para cualquier emergencia. Pero eso no tenía importancia para "Rompebolas" Malgaunt. Siempre había un desperfecto, ese era el lema del mariscal. Él podría encontrar una gota de aceite en el océano. En cierta forma, de algún modo, él encontraría defectos en trabajo de Matsuda y frotaría su cara en ellos. Probablemente Malgaunt disfrutaba haciéndolo. Esa fue la única razón que Matsuda podía pensar por todas las frecuentes visitas del mariscal. Frecuentes significaban una vez al mes en lugar del patrón de dos veces cada seis meses que había sido usado antes de este último turno de servicio.

En los inicios de la estación, cualquiera de los tres mariscales podía haber llegado a inspeccionar la instalación, pero en los últimos dos años el privilegio enteramente había caído en las manos de Malgaunt. Aun con sus revisiones constantes, él había programado sus visitas para sólo dos veces a cada semestre, pero las cosas se habían alterado últimamente y en los últimos seis meses hacia cuatro veces esa visita, y ahora una quinta. Y nunca para cualquier otra razón aparte de una inspección. El mariscal odiaba a Matsuda. Esa tenia que ser la razón.

Caminando en un paso enérgico mientras la plataforma conectaba con la zona de desembarco, Matsuda se aseguró de no sudar; No quería dar ninguna posibilidad a Malgaunt ni tan siquiera que viese la incomodidad de su visita. No le permitiría a Malgaunt tal satisfacción.

Llegando a la puerta de la zona de desembarco, Matsuda eligió a Saito y Klancy como los sus guardas. Eran oficiales de principios sólidos, y su apariencia era inmaculada. Malgaunt tendría que encontrar defectos en otro sitio.

El sonido del Ala Creciente embarcando en uno de los tres puertos de entrada de Tartarus era la señal que el barco se había estacionado con toda seguridad. Todo se desarrollaba según el manual cuando los sensores de la zona de desembarco detectaron tres formas de vida humanoides que esperaban en la zona de cuarentena de Tartarus.

Matsuda recorrió con la mirada las lecturas en la pared cuando los sensores del pasillo escudriñaban a los ocupantes. El proceso siempre tomaba un rato debido a que la seguridad era de vital importancia en la instalación. Los exámenes de retina, epidérmico, voz, calor, firma, y el cuerpo interno, así como también un código adicional de entrada, eran requeridos para la entrada del mariscal y sus dos ayudantes, en la zona principal de la estación. El fracaso en cualquier nivel del procedimiento de la identificación resultaría en la activación de una docena de láseres iónicos. Cualquier acción percibida como hostil resultaría en la puesta en funcionamiento automática de las armas. Durante cada inspección, el comandante algunas veces tenía una fantasía, donde las armas se activaban por error y impactaban, en Malgaunt. Eso significaría una mancha imborrable en el expediente de Matsuda, pero habría muchos oficiales en el Policía Galáctica que le habrían dedicado una ovación de cualquier forma. Ese era el tipo de devoción que Malgaunt inspiraba en la mayoría de la gente.

La fantasía vino y fue, dejando a Matsuda para concentrarse en asuntos más relevantes. Los sensores internos examinaron con un escáner CAT a los tres ocupantes y le dieron al comandante los resultados. El sistema verificó que el trío era el mariscal Alexi Malgaunt y los tenientes Arisa Funuyaki y Masa Onita. Los nombres de otros oficiales fueron familiares a Matsuda; Eran la misma pareja que Malgaunt había traído con él en las últimas dos visitas. No fue una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera que aceptase esa misión sabía por adelantado que sus recuerdos serían borrados después. Era difícil encontrar personas que aceptasen que se les borrasen dos días de su vida. Probablemente, ambos oficiales trataban de tomar la delantera en sus carreras y esperaban que al aceptar la misión Malgaunt les tendría en buena consideración. "Buena suerte", pensó Matsuda.

Los sensores confirmaron que las únicas armas que el trío llevaban eran las reglamentarias pistolas láser. Después de la confirmación, Matsuda apretó un botón y la puerta se abrió. Los tres oficiales atravesaron el portal. Matsuda notó que ningún aspecto del mariscal había cambiado. Incluso debajo del uniforme negro del mariscal, nadie podía decir si el hombre de adentro era delgado o no. Las características angulares bien detalladas definían su barbilla afeitada, haciéndole parecer más joven de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Su pelo negro aceitoso alcanzaba sus hombros, aunque estaba inmaculadamente peinado no detallaba nada de su apariencia.

El único rasgo acerca de él que atraía la atención de todas las personas era la mirada fija y penetrante, que según los rumores hizo que el emperador de Jurai se sobresaltase al verle. Cuando Malgaunt te miraba, él podía ver directamente a través de ti, al menos eso era lo que se comentaba sobre él. Ciertamente parecía que había algo de verdad en ello, considerando que a lo largo de la carrera del mariscal él tuvo una de las tasas de arresto más altas en toda la historia de la Policía Galáctica. Eso, combinado con una mente lista y un talento natural para la política fue lo que hizo que Malgaunt se elevase como un cometa a través de las tropas hasta convertirse en el tercero al mando de la Policía Galáctica, sin embargo la gran mayoría del cuerpo policial estaba de acuerdo en que esa seria su posición para siempre. Tanto el primero como el segundo mariscal estaban todavía en la flor de su vida, y ambos tenían sus puestos bien asegurados. Eso agradó a Matsuda. La idea de Malgaunt dirigiéndolo todo habría hecho al comandante considerar una jubilación anticipada.

La otra característica famosa de Malgaunt, la cual le había echo ganar una reputación, especialmente en sus días de juventud, fue una que no se notaba a primera vista. Corría el rumor que sus reflejos eran rápidos como el relámpago y que él era un tirador de primera. Los rumores tienen su origen en sus días de juventud, él había estado en una misión clandestina donde su tapadera había sido descubierta. Armado con sólo una pistola de bolsillo oculta bajo su chaqueta y estando rodeado por cinco pistoleros con armas de gran calibre. Los rumores decían que sólo necesito que uno de sus asaltantes desviase la mirada a otro sitio, para distraer la atención de todos los pistoleros en una fracción de segundo, después él sacó su pistola y empezó el tiroteo. El quinto asaltante estaba muerto antes de que el primero de ellos llegase al suelo. El único de los pistoleros que llegó a disparar, parece que consiguió impactar en el cuello del mariscal. Se decía que él todavía llevaba la cicatriz, como recuerdo de lo que podía haber significado ser demasiado lento. Matsuda creía en la primera parte de la historia; Malgaunt emitía peligro, a pesar de no haber estado involucrado en ninguna operación de campo desde hace más de quince años. En lo que se refiere a la cicatriz, el mariscal vestía trajes de cuello alto. Eso, combinado con su pelo largo, impedía decir si era cierto, y Matsuda no quería preguntarle a Malgaunt. La curiosidad finalizó cuando vio que su interés estaba irritando a Malgaunt.

Matsuda pasó de examinar a Malgaunt para ver a los dos ayudantes que había traído con él. A la izquierda de Malgaunt estaba la teniente Funuyaki. Ella llevaba puesto un uniforme negro que hacía juego con el de su superior. Cualquiera podía decir que a ella le quedaba mejor que al mariscal. Era una mujer preciosa, cuyas curvas indicaban una excelente forma física. Su pelo negro, aunque carecía del brillo aceitoso del mariscal era espectacular. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro los cuales recordaron a Matsuda el lago en el patio trasero de su casa en Primuf, y le vino el deseo abrumador de regresar a su hogar. Ella era atractiva, pero su rostro era como una máscara, que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Un atributo necesario para permanecer continuamente al lado de Malgaunt. Para los ojos de Matsuda, Funuyaki era un ejemplo de oficial.

Onita, también vestía de forma inmaculada, aunque era muy diferente de Funuyaki. Él era un hombre muy alto, muy grande y obviamente había gastado una gran cantidad de tiempo en el gimnasio. Su traje era del mismo estilo que Funuyaki de un negro inmaculado, pero indudablemente tuvieron que habérselo echo especialmente para su gran talla. Su cara era más expresiva que sus compañeros. Había un débil brillo en los ojos que Matsuda no podía identificar y que le ponía inquieto. Fue como si Onita estuviese ansioso por algo, quizá para finalizar su misión con Malgaunt. Pero eso era normal, y Matsuda no podía creer fuera eso.

Fuese lo que fuese, lo apartó de su mente como no siendo una preocupación por el momento. Toda la atención de Matsuda tuvo que ser enfocada en el oficial de mayor graduación, quien estaba mirando el cronómetro en su muñeca.

"Quiero examinar rápidamente una simulación defensiva, Matsuda. Y usted ya va veinte segundos tarde." Malgaunt dio aviso en una voz que estaba bien definida y atrajo la atención de toda la sala.

Un saludo preciso, junto con uno " ¡Señor!" fue la única respuesta que Matsuda dio al dar la vuelta a su talón y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el puente. Él no se molestó en mirar detrás de él, sabía que los tres inspectores le seguirían hacia dentro su velatorio, seguido por Saito y Klancy, una vez que cerraron la zona de desembarco detrás de ellos.

Matsuda maldijo su suerte. Obviamente él había mostrado demasiada eficiencia en el pasado, así que el mariscal elevaba la presión. No importa cuán eficiente fuese, Malgaunt iba a encontrar algo mal con su desempeño. Era sólo un asunto de cuántas cosas habría al fin de la revisión. Matsuda juró que el mariscal lo tendría difícil.

El sonido de seis pares de botas hizo eco a lo largo de los corredores de Tartarus cuando el grupo caminó más rápidamente, justamente al acercarse al puente de mando. Esperaba que todo el mundo estuviese en sus puestos correctos; Una cosa menos por la que Malgaunt se podría quejar.

La ruta tomó sólo un par de minutos cuando el grupo entró en el puente de mando sin ningún incidente o problema. Matsuda soltó un suspiro de alivio al acercarse al puente. Todo el mundo allí estaba en sus puestos asignados. Los dos soldados listos al lado de la puerta, y los encargados de comunicaciones y los oficiales científicos estaban en sus estaciones correctas.

Funuyaki y Onita tomaron posición en el lado opuesto de los guardas de la puerta. Saito y Klancy se quedaron delante de ellos, quedándose cerca de la pared. A cada lado a lo largo de la pared donde tenían una línea de visión clara de todo el puente. Todo el mundo estaba correctamente colocado. Oh sí, Malgaunt iba a pasar por un mal momento en esta ocasión.

Matsuda fue a la computadora principal y entró el código de siete dígitos que activó la vía de entrada para el control del sistema de armas. Una vez que el panel de control se abrió (sin un poco de vacilación mecánica, pensó) dio permiso al sensor para determinar su identidad y luego insertó su llave de control personal. Con una vuelta del interruptor, el tablero de mando se iluminó. Todo, desde los escudos para las defensas antimisiles para la autodestrucción del sistema estaba bajo el control completo de Matsuda. La máquina emitió a un "Beep" chillón, el programa del autodiagnóstico indicaba que todo funcionaba normalmente.

El dedo de Malgaunt golpeó ligeramente el cronómetro de su muñeca. "Justo a tiempo. Ha recuperado esos veinte segundos que había perdido. El sistema funciona normalmente y la estación está bajo su control completo. Usted tiene mis felicitaciones"

A pesar de estar en el cuerpo más de quince años, Matsuda estaba atónito. Él nunca había tenido noticias que Malgaunt felicitase a nadie, salvo en los actos oficiales de servicio público. ¡Los instintos asumieron el control y él hizo un saludo y diciendo, "gracias, señor"!

"Y quisiera agradecerle a usted, Mayor. Su profesionalismo lo simplifica todo ""

Matsuda miró al Mariscal desconcertadamente. ¿ Lo simplifica, señor"?

"Sí," contestó Malgaunt.

El tiempo de reacción de Hiroyoshi Matsuda fue realmente corto. Con sólo un parpadeo Lo único que él logró pensar, mientras la pistola de Malgaunt cambió de su sobaquera hasta la cara del Mayor fue que las historias no hacían justicia al Mariscal. Malgaunt era más rápido de lo que decían.

Luego el láser disparó, y Matsuda nunca pudo volver a pensar.

La teniente Arisa Funuyaki estaba en movimiento en el mismo momento en que ella se dio cuenta que su superior había sacado la pistola. Ella había oído que él era rápido, pero no podía creer lo que vio ante sus ojos, la velocidad del mariscal no podía haber sido más rápida.

A pesar de estar asombrada, su propio entrenamiento intensivo asumió el control de ella al sacar su propia arma y extender el brazo en dirección al guarda de la puerta. Ella vio sus ojos hincharse cuando ella presionó el gatillo y envió la cabeza del hombre directamente a la pared. Cuando ella empezaba a dirigirse a su segundo blanco, vio que su socio, Onita, estaba en proceso de acabar con la otra defensa en la puerta. Habían sabido por adelantado el número y la colocación de los empleados del cuarto. El plan era que Malgaunt eliminase a Matsuda primero, entonces iba la encargada de comunicaciones y luego el oficial de división científica. Funuyaki y Saito asaltaron a los guardas de la puerta, y luego los otros dos guardas del cuarto.

En ese preciso instante Funuyaki estaba apuntando a su blanco, cuando un láser impactó en el pecho de la encargada, rápidamente seguido por otro en la cabeza. Los ojos de Funuyaki pasaron velozmente por el cuarto, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más, ella vio que había sido Malgaunt quien había disparado a su blanco secundario. Solamente quedaban los cadáveres en el puesto de mando. Onita había hecho su trabajo en disparar a su segundo blanco antes de que el guarda tuviese posibilidad de levantar su rifle. Habían terminado en menos de tres segundos después de que hubiesen empezado.

Funuyaki ya se dirigía hacia la consola de la comunicación cuando Malgaunt reexaminó el control de defensa. Onita se tomó su tiempo para volver a disparar a los cuerpos, luego fue a los otros cuerpos del cuarto para asegurarse que nadie estaba todavía vivo.

Un examen rápido mostró a Funuyaki lo qué ya sabía. "Ella no pudo enviar ningún mensaje, señor""

"Excelente," Malgaunt dijo al mirar su reloj de pulsera. "Onita, por favor apresúrese y bloquee la puerta de entrada. ¿ No queremos visitas indeseadas, verdad"?

"No, señor"" Onita se mudó rápidamente a la puerta e hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Una vez que las puertas fueron electrónicamente selladas, Malgaunt emocionado, presionó otro botón y un set interior de puertas se elevaron delante de los primeros. Las puertas eran de un pie de grueso y con aleaciones de osmio especialmente tratadas. Llevaría quince minutos a alguien, con el equipo adecuado para atravesar todo aquello.

Las manos de Malgaunt empezaron a jugar con la consola de mando cuando él empezó a hablar. "Le di a Matsuda un minuto y medio de más. Su eficiencia hace nuestro trabajo mucho más fácil. Ahora tenemos control completo sobre la mayor parte de las defensas de la estación." Él apretó una serie de interruptores verdes. " Primero desarmaremos todos los controles de los laboratorios científicos. No queremos que destruyan el premio que nos ha costado tanto venir a conseguir."

¿"Qué es exactamente el premio, señor"? preguntó Funuyaki.

"A su debido tiempo, teniente"" Malgaunt dijo con un tono de voz que apenas indicaba el menor indicio de satisfacción. Él miró su reloj de pulsera, y entonces contempló la pantalla que mostraba el lado más alejado del puente. "Debemos cronometrar esto cuidadosamente. Si el mayor Matsuda entrenó a sus hombres adecuadamente, y sé que lo hizo, dos de las estaciones exteriores están pilotadas. Una vez que vean que el sistema automático de rastreo está fuera de línea, armarán las armas manuales. Eso significa que tendrán la habilidad para destruir a nuestros invitados una vez que lleguen, a menos que cronometre esto perfectamente."

Malgaunt desgarró su mirada en el cronómetro y pulsó varios botones de forma muy rápida. "Los escudos y los controles automáticos de tiro son ahora inservibles. Quienes se ocupen de las armas estarán probablemente reajustándolas al sistema manual." Él clavó los ojos en la pantalla. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. "Pero no lo conseguirán hacer a tiempo."

Funuyaki siguió con su mirada afuera. De la zona de entrada segura en la Anomalía, hizo erupción a través del espacio una nave. La forma cilíndrica y el tamaño, le parecieron a Funuyaki las de un crucero Juraiano. Cuatro grupos de pequeñas alas a los lados, así como también un gran motor externo detrás del barco, Funuyaki calculó que la nave debía de ser tres veces más grande que el "Ala Creciente" en la que ellos llegaron. Cuando se acercó a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida, Funuyaki pudo ver que a los lados del puente de mando pintado sobre madera negra lucía un símbolo de tres estrellas prominentes cerca del arco mayor. Si la madera era real, y no simplemente de adorno eso significaría que en verdad ese era un barco Juraiano. Eso fue lo que activó su memoria. Solo había un barco como ese que tenía un símbolo de la estrella de trinidad.

"Ese es el Rack N'Ruin," Funuyaki se quedó sin aliento tras pronunciar ese nombre.

Onita reconoció el barco igualmente, y a quién pertenecía. "Sa'bre Stargrave," dijo con mucho temor. "Él es el cuarto criminal más buscado en la galaxia."

La expresión de Onita trajo a Funuyaki de vuelta a la realidad. "El barco entra demasiado rápido. ¡Van a chocar contra la estación "! Entonces, Funuyaki, comenzó a prepararse sicológicamente para el impacto.

Malgaunt se quedó dónde estaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No lo creo. Conozco a su piloto. Creedme cuándo os digo que no tienen nada por lo que preocuparse."

El Rack N'Ruin mantuvo acercándose a Tartarus a una velocidad casi diez veces más rápida que las normas de seguridad exigían. Habían alcanzado la mitad de la distancia a la estación cuándo una de las armas exteriores les disparó. El rayo se dirigió a la zona izquierda, pero los láseres fallaron el tiro. El segundo disparo fue incluso más lejos que el primero. Cuando estaban dentro de un medio kilómetro de Tartarus, los motores hicieron erupción a través de la superficie de la nave, cambiando su dirección porque ahora se estaba acercando a la estación lateralmente. El barco se estremeció violentamente cuando entraron a través de las compuertas.

Sobresaltándose, Funuyaki observó la escena por el monitor exterior y miró atentamente el muelle de entrada. Con la velocidad del Rack N'Ruin, ella estaba segura que iban a estrellarse contra Tartarus. El tiempo pareció estarse quieto cuando un grupo adicional de motores a reacción hizo erupción al exterior del barco del contrabandista, desacelerando lo suficiente para pararse, dejando sólo dos metros de espacio entre la nave y la estación.

En el puente de Tartarus, Funuyaki y Onita dieron un suspiro de alivio. Malgaunt se dio el gusto de una sonrisa aun mayor.

Ahora desactivaré los sistemas de armamento del corredor del muelle de entrada. Malgaunt apretó otro botón. Todavía tendrán que atravesar todo el camino a través de las puertas, pero ya las dije cuántos guardias habrán y con que estarán armados. Ya tendrán el equipo necesario para pasar a través de ellos. Como en respuesta a su declaración, el ruido de una explosión se escuchó en la dirección del muelle.

Malgaunt miró a sus subordinados con aire satisfecho. Es posible que uno de los sargentos de servicio haya adivinado lo que sucede y dirija algunos hombres para tratar de repeler a nuestros huéspedes. Es posible que puedan enviar una brigada aquí para ver qué ha ocurrido. Sin embargo, no será suficiente. He repasado cada aspecto de este plan en los últimos meses, teniendo en cuenta cada contingencia y factor posible. Cualquier oportunidad que los empleados de esta estación tuvieron para detenernos acabó en el momento en que nos hicimos dueños de este puente y la nave atracó. Ahora es sólo una cuestión de tiempo."

Funuyaki y Onita se miraron. Después de un momento, Onita se relajó y sonrió. Funuyaki no estaba sorprendida por eso. Para su gusto, Onita confiaba demasiado en Malgaunt. Sin embargo, eso no era la sorprendía. Malgaunt podía inspirar confianza en personas sin ni siquiera proponérselo, especialmente en las personas menos estables. Y Onita encajaba bastante bien en ese tipo de gente, desafortunadamente.

En lo que se refiere a la teniente, la confianza de Malgaunt no pudo más que abrumarla. Él creía que nada allí iba a ir diferente a su "plan". La vida estaba llena de demasiadas variables aleatorias que ellos no podían prever. Aun cuando un plan fuera diseñado para ser flexible, no podía ser perfecto. Cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Esos pensamientos tuvieron que esperar cuando la situación comenzó a hacerse pedazos alrededor de ellos.

Los ruidos que provenían de la dirección de la puerta sellada atrajeron la atención de Funuyaki. Ella se dirigió a los monitores externos y miró fuera del recinto, Onita se puso a su lado. La imagen mostró varios oficiales de la Policía Galáctica afuera, tratando de usar el teclado para abrir la puerta.

"Tenemos visita," dijo a Malgaunt, quien parecía contento al escuchar eso.

"Es igual," le dijo. "Stargrave ya ha abordado la estación y llegará aquí. No tendrán tiempo de atravesar la puerta antes de que él llegue ""

Otra vez el modo sosegado de Malgaunt no pudo relajarla. Ella dirigió su atención al monitor. Les tomó varios minutos, pero ella vio como los oficiales de la Policía Galáctica habían conseguido algunas herramientas cortantes y se disponían a atravesar la puerta. Justamente estaban a punto de empezar, cuando ráfagas de disparos inundaron los pasillos del vestíbulo. Sin cobertura, la tripulación fue asesinada en cuestión de segundos.

Varios hombres y mujeres avanzaron a lo largo de la cámara. Parecían ser un surtido de la peor gentuza de la galaxia. Dos con trajes grises desaliñados, volando mientras miraban como estaba la situación, una mujer traía puesto un traje con lentejuelas muy llamativo y brechas a cuadros, el espectro de colores de la ropa era como nada que se hubiese visto antes. La variedad de armas que llevaban era tan diferente como su ropa. Láseres, fusiles con una esfera extraña de metal, una cadena y otras cosas más, todo lo que pudiese ser letal en las manos de alguien que supiese como usarlas, y ellos parecían saber cómo.

Después de asegurarse que toda la tripulación de fuera las puertas estuviese muerta, aquel grupo heterogéneo de recién llegados se dividió para dar paso a un hombre. Él era alto, seis pies de altura y con pelo negro recogido con un cascabel en su espalda, justamente por encima de su cintura. Al entrar, ni Onita ni Malgaunt hicieron nada. Sus características físicas eran impresionantes, haciendo que Funuyaki pensase que él era uno de los hombres más apuestos que ella hubiese visto jamás. Había también algo familiar en sus características, aunque cuando ella probó de pensar el porqué no se le ocurrió nada. El hombre se comportaba adecuadamente, irradiando un aura de confianza que se podía sentir por toda la cámara. Su traje era el de mejor gusto entre su grupo. Constaba de una túnica formal de color púrpura y pantalones azules que llevaba de forma holgada. En su espalda vestía una capa púrpura con un adorno blanco. En el cinturón llevaba una pistola láser que parecía muy cara.

Cuando Funuyaki completó su evaluación de la ropa, ella se percató de que había algo familiar en él. El traje le recordaba a los que usaban la realeza Juraiana. Eso, combinado con las propias características del hombre, le daba un parecido notable con el Emperador. Una versión menor, más joven, limpia y afeitada de cualquier forma. Era una apariencia indudablemente cultivada por aquel hombre.

Sa'bre se quedó con la mirada fija en la cámara. Funuyaki casi pudo haber jurado que él la veía a través de los muros tal y como ella le podía ver a través de las cámaras. Él tocó uno de los botones para activar el enlace de audio de detrás de los estratos de aleación de osmio, "cariño, ya estoy en casa."

Malgaunt sonrió, luego miró hacia abajo a su reloj de pulsera. "Justo a tiempo" Dijo al abrir ambos sets de puertas.

Funuyaki se estremeció cuando el líder de la banda entró por el puente, se acercó al mariscal, y se estrechó su mano. "Malgaunt."

"Sa'bre," Malgaunt acusó la encajada. "Ya era hora que aparecieses. Veo que Fera os ha traído aquí con su estilo de siempre. ¿Disfrutas arriesgando tu vida cada vez que vuelas."?

"No me quejaré en exceso. Ella es nuestro billete de salida de esta estación, " Contestó Sa'bre.

Funuyaki miró sobre la figura más bien infame de Sa'bre Stargrave. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida. Había imaginado a uno de los criminales más buscados de la galaxia como alguien diferente. Él parecía muy calmado y regio, al menos por fuera. Sus instintos tomaron posesión de sus sentidos, recogiendo cada matiz y cada detalle del capitán y su tripulación. Diez años de trabajo clandestino hicieron que su mente trabajase automáticamente por ella, al clasificar en categorías qué tipo de criminales eran la tripulación del Rack N'Ruin. Aunque sabía que a partir de hoy, ella nunca jamás iba a volver a ser un miembro de la Policía Galáctica.

Sus pensamientos en aquella situación se entrecortaron cuando Malgaunt empezó a hablar con Sa'bre otra vez. ¿"Va todo bien."?

Stargave estaba a punto contestar, cuando giró su cabeza ligeramente y acercó su mano a la oreja. Desde donde estaba Funuyaki, pudo ver un diminuto transmisor en la oreja.

"Todos los grupos han cumplido con sus objetivos excepto por un pequeño problema. Parece que un grupo de hombres se han bloqueado con una barricada en los barracones y rehúsan a salir." Dijo Stargrave. " Han soldado las puertas y no sabemos como han electrificado el piso. He perdido cuatro hombres tratando de tomar su posición. ¿ Alguna sugerencia."?

Malgaunt pensó en eso por un momento. "Los barracones están ubicados lo más lejos de los laboratorios posible, y sólo hay una forma de llegar a ellos desde donde están. Deje una unidad de hombres allí para entretener a la tripulación acorralada. También haga que sus hombres observen los pozos de ventilación en los puntos ocho y nueve. La tripulación podría tratar de moverse a través de ellos y flanquearle. Eso debería encargarse de este asunto lo suficiente como para que nosotros terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí."

Una mujer delgada y alta, como Malgaunt y con una sonrisa fría, atravesó el grupo de piratas hasta llegar al lado de Sa'bre.

Stargrave habló sin temor. "Ahora que pienso, no les he presentado" dijo a Malgaunt. "Ésta es mi segundo oficial, Ariana Taguyu."

Ariana se inclinó levemente hacia Malgaunt. ¿" Está seguro que es correcto dejarlos allí? Podrían causar problemas."

"Podrían, pero lo único que podrían hacer para obstaculizarnos el camino les tomará más tiempo del que tienen", Malgaunt activó una unidad de control remoto para la computadora principal. Él ejecutó una diagnosis rápida. Una vez que comprobó que funcionaba correctamente, cogió su pistola láser y disparó a ambos controles centrales y a las consolas de comunicación "" Él examinó los desperfectos, y se aseguró a sí que nada estaba operativo. Después comprobó nuevamente el control remoto. "Ésta es la única manera de controlar esta estación. Ahora, nos dirigiremos a los laboratorios. El tiempo puede estar de nuestro lado, pero todavía tenemos algo que hacer y no quiero llegar tarde."

Malgaunt se apresuró hacia la puerta. Con un gesto de Stargrave, toda su tripulación se puso en marcha. Varios de sus hombres le cubrían para que nadie se le pudiese acercar a él, mientras se dirigían hacia los laboratorios de Tartarus.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía por la estación, Malgaunt empezó a hablar otra vez. Sa'bre. "Me gustaría presentarle a mis dos ayudantes. Los tenientes Funuyaki y Onita. Sin su ayuda, mi misión hubiese presentado grandes problemas."

Sa'bre inclinó la cabeza levemente a cada uno de ellos. ¿"Entonces, qué hizo que dos defensores de la justicia, como ustedes, se volviesen en contra de sus anteriores patrones de una forma tan grandiosa."?

A Onita esa pregunta le cogió desprevenido y no tuvo no idea de cómo contestar. Funuyaki respondió casi airada. "¡Eso no es de su incumbencia."!

Ariana y el resto del grupo de Stargrave se molestaron visiblemente por ese comentario. Un gesto de su capitán, y el grupo bajó su ritmo ligeramente, haciendo que el grupo de Malgaunt quedase primero (frente a una posible emboscada, pensó este último).

"No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Simplemente soy curioso porque, en mi profesión, con frecuencia tienes que sobornar a los oficiales de la Policía Galáctica para lograr hacer algo. Yo pienso que…"

"Y yo pienso que más vale que esperemos hasta después de que hayamos terminado la tarea que tenemos entre manos antes de que nos pongamos a cuestionar motivaciones personales." Dijo Malgaunt, para frenar una situación potencialmente explosiva.

Sa'bre respondió dándole a Malgaunt una mirada muy fría. "Si voy a trabajar con personas que están dispuestas a apuñalar por la espalda a sus supuestos colegas en armas, entonces quiero saber su precio por si acaso alguien trata de ofrecerles un trato mejor."

"Usted es un contrabandista, un asesino que se encuentra con la escoria de la galaxia todos los días de su vida," apuntó Malgaunt con una voz muy calmada, declarándolo como un hecho en vez de una opinión."

"Pero ellos son criminales. Lo espero de ellos." Stargrave conservó su mirada fija en los dos tenientes. "Cuando un par de oficiales de la policía cambian de bando, quiero saber por qué."

La tensión en el grupo aumentó, aunque si Malgaunt estaba preocupado por eso, entonces no dio indicios de estarlo. "Por ahora, digamos simplemente que ellos son visionarios, como yo mismo."

"Preferiría algo un poco menos, ambiguo."

Al final, Malgaunt comenzó a dar señales de irritación. "Luego hablaremos detalladamente de esto. Los escogí personalmente para esta misión, y sabes de mis motivos para hacer esto. ¿Crees que los habría traído si no tuviese completa confianza en ellos y en sus habilidades."?

Sa'bre dirigió a Malgaunt una sonrisa y pareció que él se inclinaba de modo respetuoso del mismo modo que el grupo continuó hacia adelante. "Claro que no. Tengo fe absoluta en ti y tus habilidades. Mis disculpas."

Eso fue el fin de la discusión, mientras que el grupo permaneció en silencio por la vía de entrada. Viajaron adelante hasta que se toparon con un punto de la estación donde las advertencias de material peligroso estaban colocadas por todas partes. Funuyaki se molestó ligeramente. Cuándo Malgaunt casi la obligó a unirse a él en este asalto, él sólo le había dicho que el objeto era algo valioso y que estaba en una estación secreta de la Policía Galáctica, deliberadamente no les comentó nada acerca de lo que iban ha buscar. Supuestamente, era para la propia protección de Onita y Funuyaki; mientras menos supiesen del plan, mejor. Pero había algo acerca del tono evasivo de Malgaunt que hizo reaccionar a sus habilidades de detective. Ella sabía con total seguridad que lo que habían venido a buscar tenía un propósito muy diferente.

Malgaunt también había insinuado que recibirían algún tipo de ayuda de afuera de la Policía Galáctica. Nunca mencionó que esa ayuda viniese de parte de un criminal tan cruel como Sa'ber Stargrave. Con más de veinte mil muertes confirmadas, incluyendo más de cincuenta agentes de la Policía Galáctica. Y eso eran sólo los delitos que la policía podía incriminarle directamente. Ahora más que nunca, Funuyaki estaba convencida que la operación entera era para algo más que el simple dinero. Por supuesto, una vez que ella había abatido a tiros a uno de sus compañeros de la Policía Galáctica (o mejor dicho ex-compañeros), se había dado cuenta que era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, no importaba ya lo que sucediese.

Cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, el grupo llegó a un bloque enorme de puertas selladas con aleación de osmio. Además, había un campo de energía activado rodeándolo, haciendo la entrada casi imposible.

A menos que, por supuesto alguien tuviese los códigos de entrada.

Malgaunt se acercó al escáner de retina del tablero de mandos. Una vez que su identidad fue confirmada, el control numérico del teclado fue accionado para su uso exclusivo. Su primera acción fue desactivar el campo de energía. Después él fijó su atención en Sa'bre.

"Allí adentro hay alrededor de una docena de científicos. No estarán armados con ninguna cosa más poderosa que pistolas láser. Sin embargo, todos ellos han sido adiestrados en su uso."

"Afortunadamente hemos traído estos," uno de los hombres de Sa'bre blandió un rifle modificado con mira láser.

Malgaunt le dirigió al hombre una mirada airada antes de volver su atención hacia Stargrave. "Recomiendo echar adentro un par de explosivos aturdidores en el momento que las puertas se abran. No tendrán defensa en contra de ese tipo de ataque, y además no podrán disparar. También, " dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte para que todo el mundo le pudiese oír. " Cualquier desviación del rumbo de los disparos podría dañar los sistemas que controlan nuestro premio. No sé de ustedes, pero yo tengo pocas ganas de manipularlo directamente."

Stargrave afirmó con la cabeza. "Hagan lo que sugiere el mariscal. Quiero precisión disparando allí dentro. Cualquiera que falle un disparo en los blancos asignados responderá directamente ante mí. "

Sa'bre se volvió hacia Malgaunt cuando sus hombres se preparaban para el siguiente ataque. ¿" No piensas que tratarán de destruirlo una vez que sepan que vamos directamente a buscarlo? Seguramente recibieron instrucciones de hacer todo lo posible menos dejarlo caer en manos de otras personas."

Malgaunt se quitó su sombrero y lo tiró al suelo. Él negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse un peso de encima. "Lo hubiesen echo si hubiesen tenido la oportunidad. Sin embargo, desarmé los detonadores de los controles del puente, y no pueden activarlos manualmente desde aquí. Además aunque tuviesen el equipo necesario para atravesar el blindaje que rodea nuestro objetivo necesitarían más de una hora. Esas cosas son tan gruesas que no tienes que preocuparte por si uno de tus hombres accidentalmente les da con una granada sónica. Una vez que matemos a todo el mundo en este cuarto, habremos ganado."

Colocada a la izquierda de ellos, Funuyaki escuchó toda la conversación. Ella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el aspecto físico de aquellos dos hombres era completamente diferente, ambos poseían un brillo idéntico en sus ojos. El mariscal Alexi Malgaunt y Sa'bre Stargrave se parecían en todo aquello que tuviera importancia.

La tripulación se había preparado. Dos hombres estaban en el frente del grupo, con explosivos de aturdimiento listos para usarse, el resto preparado para asaltar en el laboratorio después de que los explosivos se activasen.

Funuyaki dio al grupo permiso para adelantarse a ella, quedándose atrás, en la parte posterior. Ella tenía pocas ganas de volver a matar. Primero porque ya había disparado más de lo había pensado que haría. Aunque no era la primera vez que ella había matado alguien. Ni tampoco la primera vez que ella tenía la sensación que disparaba contra alguien que no se lo merecía. Más bien que esa acción le parecía molesta, y ella fue incapaz de obedecerla como debía.

Con aversión, ella vio que Onita se había puesto al frente del grupo, excesivamente ansioso para sumarse a la escaramuza. A ella simplemente le desagradaba demasiado aquel gamberro violento como para no odiarle. Siempre había detestado que la pusiesen en el mismo grupo con aquel hombre cuando Malgaunt la había seleccionado casi hace seis meses. Trabajar con él sólo había probado que él era violento, tenía un temperamento explosivo, y frecuentemente lo exteriorizaba cuándo trataba con criminales. Fue una sorpresa para ella que alguien como aquel hombre todavía permaneciese en el servicio, y mucho más que hubiese llegado al rango de teniente. Ella tenía la seguridad de que Malgaunt tenía algo que ver con la promoción indigna de aquel hombre, probablemente a fin de que pudiese estar en esta misión. Aun ahora, después de que ella esencialmente había abandonado la Policía Galáctica, permanecería trabajando con Onita. Quizá esa era la forma con la que el universo se vengaba de ella por todas las cosas que había hecho.

Una vez que todo el mundo estaba colocado, Sa'bre dio una señal. Malgaunt introdujo el código de abertura de las puertas y el ataque comenzó. Funuyaki esperó afuera con varios hombres mientras que la mayor parte del grupo entró a la carga adentro. Permaneció allí hasta que los sonidos de pelea cesaron y alguien gritó, " ¡Todo despejado!" entonces ella y los demás entraron en los laboratorios, por fin teniendo acceso a aquel premio, fuese lo que fuese.

La cámara misma era muy grande. Era el cuarto más grande de la estación, exceptuando del que alojaba el reactor de fusión de la estación. Un montón de máquinas complicadas que Funuyaki no pudo identificar estaban distribuidas a lo largo de la cámara, sin embargo la mayor parte de ellas parecía centrarse en una columna de metal en medio del cuarto. Sus ojos llevaron a cabo un inventario de todo lo que había en el cuarto, tratando de descubrir la identidad del misterioso objeto. Hubo una cosa que la inquietó enormemente: todos los científicos muertos traían puestos trajes ambientales de protección contra materiales peligrosos. Algo estaba horrendamente mal con toda esa situación.

Malgaunt se acercó a uno de los tableros de mando y empezó a teclear varios códigos. Después de un momento de espera, él dijo dos frases en el panel.

"La referencia técnica es Choate ZXX4GY6V. El nombre en clave: Apocalipsis."

Un sonido fuerte como de tamborileos comenzó a llenar el aire. Lentamente, la columna de metal que estaba en el centro del cuarto comenzó a replegarse. Todos los ojos de las sala se concentraron mientras el cilindro revelaba lo que estaba oculto en su interior. Un recubrimiento ligero de escarcha fue visto por dentro, mientras esta desaparecía hasta que al final quedó un solo objeto, claramente visible en la base.

En su consola, Malgaunt ruidosamente anunció, " Señores y Señoras. Con su permiso les presentaré al mayor asesino que el universo jamás ha conocido."

El objeto era una flor, no más grande que un pie de altura. El tallo y las hojas eran de color moreno, sin embargo vibrante, y la flor misma era de un amarillo sedoso en apariencia con pétalos azules rodeando el centro. Mirándola, uno nunca habría sospechado que la planta de haber tenido tiempo podía matar casi medio trillón de seres vivos.

Funuyaki clavó los ojos de forma incrédula; una leyenda apocalíptica había renacido delante de sus ojos. En los labios de los demás estaba formándose una palabra, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciarla, Funuyaki fue la única que la dijo.

"Shihana."


	3. Chapter 3

Días de vacaciones

Capítulo 3

¡Un fanfic de Tenchi Muyo!

Esto continúa los Ovas.

Se agradece cualquier comentario. Podéis contactarme en shozoirieyahoo.es

Copyright: No poseemos a ninguno de los personajes de Tenchi Muyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un manto de somnolencia se apoderó de Tenchi cuando las suaves vibraciones de los motores de Yukinojo empezaron a hacer que se durmiera. Fue una sensación inusual para él. Generalmente, cuando salía al espacio, algo realmente importante le impedía hacer cualquier otra cosa aparte de concentrarse en un peligro inminente. Desde Kagato hasta el Doctor Clay, siempre había habido alguna situación que le gritase, ' Si te tomas una siesta, Tenchi, algún malvado del espacio exterior va a desintegrarte y entonces veremos si eres capaz de entregar tu trabajo de ciencias a tiempo.' Cualquiera habría pensado que él desarrollaría una fobia a los viajes espaciales con ese tipo de cosas ocurriéndole tan a menudo.

Sin embargo, esta vez iba a estar diferente; estaba seguro de eso. Todo lo que él estaba haciendo era viajar a otro planeta para disfrutar de unas vacaciones en la orilla del mar. Como ir a Okinawa, excepto por los extraterrestres de tres cabezas que también estarían allí. Vale, Ryoko y Aeka todavía podrían atraparles y causar algún tipo de problema que terminaría por darle un dolor de cabeza, pero al menos por ahora, todo era paz y tranquilidad, él podría relajarse y disfrutar del paseo. Quizá podría quedarse dormido, de la misma forma que Mihoshi estaba haciendo. Ella se veía tan tranquila, soñando sobre la consola de mandos, con un hilillo diminuto de babas bajando por su boca…

¿Mihoshi estaba dormida sobre los controles?

Despierta, Mihoshi. Tenchi la sacudió por el hombro, produciendo como respuesta un gemido de la chica cuando sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poco.

¿Guwee? Fue el pensamiento más coherente que ella pudo decir después de haber sido despertada así.

Esperando que ella estuviese lo suficientemente despierta como para entender la pregunta, dijo. "¿Quién maneja la nave"?

"El piloto automático." Mihoshi hizo gestos con las manos hacia el otro lado de la consola y empezó a roncar otra vez.

Tenchi miró el la montaña de basura que estaba amontonada sobre la parte superior de la consola. Él quitó servilletas usadas, vació tazas de café, envolturas de barras de caramelo, y un par de panties rojos (intentando no pensar en Mihoshi y esa prenda al mismo tiempo) de seda hasta que pudo ver la tabla de control de la nave. Fue fácil descubrir el control del piloto automático. Era el único que tenía una luz intermitente sobre él, que decía "Sistema averiado".

Otra vez Tenchi sacudió a Mihoshi, obteniendo los mismos resultados. "Hay una luz que dice que el sistema funciona mal. "

"Eso es porque se estropeó un par de días atrás y no tuve la oportunidad de repararlo," explicó somnolientamente.

"En otras palabras, volamos sin rumbo fijo a través del espacio."

"Sí".Mihoshi pensó en eso por un minuto. "Uy" Ella se puso de pie, sonrojándose ligeramente por el error, y agarró los controles.

Después de algunos momentos en los que Tenchi la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ella probó de calmarle al decir, " Bueno, realmente no estábamos en ningún peligro. Una cosa que tienes que recordar es que la materia es de hecho la excepción en el espacio infinito. La mayor parte del universo no es nada más que un inmenso vacío, y las probabilidades de viajar en una dirección, como estamos haciendo, y encontrarnos con algo son muy pocas. Diría que son sólo alrededor del..."

¡"Del cien por cien"! Tenchi gritó al señalar la pantalla.

Mihoshi dejó escapar un leve suspiro. "No. En absoluto. ¿No has oído lo que te decía? La materia es la excepción, no la regla. ¡ Serían del Aaaaaaaahh "! Mihoshi por fin miró hacia el punto donde Tenchi apuntaba en la pantalla. Dónde debería haber un inmenso trozo de espacio vacío, había, en lugar de eso, una luna grande elevándose hacia la parte de arriba de la pantalla y creciendo cada vez más por cada segundo que pasaba. Se podían ver centenares de cráteres causados por impactos de asteroides en su superficie y de la forma en que la nave aceleraba hacia el satélite, parecía que uno que más estaba a punto de añadirse.

Mihoshi continuó gritando cuando estiró los controles y aumentó el empuje de los motores, saliendo fuera de la gravedad de la luna en el último segundo. Aun con la maniobra evasiva, el barco pasó rozando la superficie del satélite en no más de cincuenta pies por encima de él. Sólo cuando la imagen de la luna se divisó a lo lejos, Mihoshi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

¡" Caspita¿No hay nada mejor que una experiencia cercana a la muerte para hacer que la adrenalina fluya, no crees, Tenchi "?

Cabeza abajo en su asiento, con los pies en el aire, Tenchi sólo podía gemir rápidamente y comenzar a preguntarse si después de todo estar de acuerdo en viajar con Mihoshi, era una buena idea.

¿"Te das cuenta de que pueden estar en cualquier parte del universo"? Ryoko dijo mientras dirigía a Ryo-Ohki al espacio profundo. Su búsqueda en las playas de la Tierra no había dado resultado. Aunque no habían registrado a todas las personas en las diversas playas, eso les habría tomado años. En lugar de eso, fueron en busca de una señal más evidente que sería fácil de divisar desde el aire: La nave espacial accidentada de Mihoshi.

"Dudo que Mihoshi sea particularmente imaginativa," Aeka comentó, tratando de proyectar confianza en sí misma, mientras que sus verdaderos sentimientos eran obvios al estrujar su pañuelo entre las manos. "Probablemente salieron a alguna parte de YuriKei, o algo muy turístico como análogo 4, o Agua Regia".

Ryoko colocó su mano en la barbilla, pensativamente. "Tal vez no."

¿"Que"?

Ryoko dijo lentamente, "si tu o yo tuviésemos la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo a solas con Tenchi. ¿Iríamos a algún sitio abarrotado de gente o lo llevaríamos a un sitio recóndito y bonito donde tendríamos un poco de privacidad, para conocernos más íntimamente"?

Aeka se sonrojó ligeramente con la idea que ella y Tenchi estuviesen a solas en una playa, abriendo sus corazones sin que nadie, especialmente Ryoko, Washu, Sasami, o Mihoshi, les interrumpiese.

Ryoko miró el aumento del sonrojo en las mejillas de Aeka. ¿Lo pillas.?

¿Por donde empezamos? Preguntó Aeka, con más ganas que antes de encontrar a Tenchi para protegerle de Mihoshi y de cualquier complot de la oficial galáctica.

"Teclearemos algunos de los lugares más recónditos cerca del sector de la Tierra y trazaremos una ruta desde aquí. Si eso no sale bien, entonces probaremos algunos de los centros vacacionales que has dicho antes." Ryoko empezó a desplegar la impresionante colección de gráficas de Ryo-Ohki en las pantallas.

Aeka miró hacia el espacio otra vez. Cayó de rodillas, viendo la cara de Tenchi en las estrellas. "No tengas miedo, Lord Tenchi. Juro por la sangre real que corre por nuestras venas que te protegeré de cualquier problema que Mihoshi pueda ocasionarte. Y si fallo, entonces moriré de la forma más horrible y dolorosa posible, porque mi amor es tan grande que nunca podría vivir sin ti."

Una sartén plana de metal, adecuadamente lanzada, impactó con la nuca de Aeka.

¡Termina con toda esa majadería melodramática"! Gritó Ryoko. "Si continuas, entonces vomitaré."

La cara de Aeka empezó a crisparse. ¡" Cómo te atreves a atacarme cuando te presto mi inestimable ayuda en nuestra búsqueda común por Tenchi! Si Ryu-Oh estuviese operativa, entonces habría ido yo misma a rescatar a Tenchi. Este asunto es demasiado importante para ti sola.

La cara de Ryoko empezó a molestarse seriamente. "Mira. Ni siquiera llevamos un día buscando a Tenchi y ya me tienes mosqueada. Así es que mejor aceptes el hecho que voy a ser la líder de esta expedición, o te encontrarás con que te lanzaré a algún mundo primitivo de donde no habrá nada a lo que puedas dirigir la palabra. ¿Lo entiendes, Princesita"?

Aeka empezó a enrojecerse brillantemente. "Oh, ' lo entiendo ' bien. Dame permiso para exteriorizar de forma más adecuada mi aquiescencia por estas estúpidas demandas."

Dicen que en el espacio, nadie te puede oír gritar. Sin embargo, un desarrollado "Miau" como protesta por las peleas que ocurrían en los intestinos de su forma de nave, fue expresado por Ryo-Ohki al escuchar el primer acto de la obra 'La expedición de Aeka y Ryoko para salvar a Tenchi de Mihoshi'.

Tenchi estaba sorprendido al descubrir que él se había calmado medianamente rápido de otra experiencia entre la vida y la muerte. Y le había ocurrido tan rápido, que él comenzó a preguntarse si simplemente se había acostumbrado completamente a todo. Hace un año, que un coche casi le hubiese atropellado hizo que estuviese nervioso toda la semana. Ahora, casi estrellarse contra un planetoide por varios centenares de millas por hora sólo le había molestado durante cinco minutos. Cada vez era más valiente o más estúpido.

Su estomago refunfuñó en ese instante. "Tengo hambre," le dijo a Mihoshi.

"Tranquilo. Puedo traerte algo de comida…"

Tenchi la miró curiosamente, preguntándose porque se había quedado completamente quieta. Mihoshi se levantó sobresaltadamente y emitió un gritito de terror.

¿"Qué pasa."? Preguntó Tenchi preocupado por la reacción de su amiga.

Mihoshi dijo, " hay una pareja de prisioneros en la nave. No pude llevarles a la estación más próxima de la Policía Galáctica, porque las baterías estaban bajas. Y luego, mientras se recargaban, recibí la llamada de mis superiores por el tema de las vacaciones."

"Quieres decir que…" comenzó a decir Tenchi.

"… me olvidé que estaban aquí y no les di de comer. ¿Crees que podrías ir abajo y echarles un vistazo? Tengo miedo de que estén furiosos conmigo por no darles de comer, y no soporto cuando la gente me grita por algo como eso."

Ya deben estar furiosos contigo por haberlos arrestado, pensó Tenchi. A pesar de eso, Tenchi supuso que ella estaba preocupada porque esta vez su rabia estaría justificada. En cierta forma, cuando miró los ojos llorosos de la detective supo que no podía rehusar su petición.

¿"Dónde están esos prisioneros."? Preguntó Tenchi.

¡" Gracias.! Me has salvado la vida". Mihoshi le envió una sonrisa. "Baja por el corredor principal cincuenta pies. Luego gira a la izquierda y después de tres puertas, luego gira a la derecha. Y luego tienes que entrar por dos puertas más, pero te tienes que parar antes de llegar a la enfermería. Entonces habrás llegado."

La puerta del puente se abrió automáticamente cuando Tenchi comenzó a salir del cuarto. Él estaba en medio del portal cuando Mihoshi dijo, "¡Un momento!."Es bajar por el corredor principal sesenta pies. Luego ve recto y después de dos puertas gira a la derecha y te detienes antes de llegar a la armería. Y te lo encuentras de frente.

Tenchi memorizó las instrucciones otra vez. Cuando ya había avanzado dos metros, Mihoshi le detuvo otra vez. "Un momento. Eso es para ir al reactor. Déjame pensar sobre esto." Ella colocó su mano en barbilla, pensado. Cuando Tenchi estaba a punto de decir algo, ella le habló. "Ya lo tengo, sin ninguna duda. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer. Sales del vestíbulo y vas a tu derecha., deberías ver un mapa de la nave en la pared. El corredor en frente ese es el que tienes que coger. Síguelo hasta que te encuentres unas escaleras y…

Mientras Mihoshi continuaba hablando, Tenchi se dirigió hacia el mapa y lo estudió. Gritó¡creo que ya lo tengo!. Con el dedo marco un punto del mapa que decía cárcel.

Mientras Tenchi avanzaba por los pasillos, siguiendo un rastro de señales que decían, ' Siga las flechas blancas para llegar a las celdas de los prisioneros, ' él comenzó a preguntarse si Mihoshi empeoraba con el paso del tiempo. Algunas veces hacía cosas impredecibles, pero olvidarse de sus prisioneros era realmente imperdonable. La única cosa que ella siempre había parecido tomarse en serio era su trabajo, pero para él éste era un gran error por su parte.

Al final llegó a las celdas en la base de la nave. Investigando una de ellas que estaba vacía, observó que las camas eran muy cómodas, con colchones blancos acolchados y almohadas mullidas. Había una pequeña radio activada por voz situada fuera de la celda, justamente más allá del campo de fuerza que mantenía a los prisioneros confinados dentro de sus celdas. Tenía sentido, Mihoshi le había comentado que podía pasar una semana hasta que su nave regresase a un mundo habitado donde un prisionero pudiese ser entregado en una de las estaciones de la Policía Galáctica para ser procesado. Era bonito ver que la Policía Galáctica trataba de hacer que los prisioneros estuviesen cómodos.

Él examinó cada celda, buscando a los prisioneros, sin encontrar a nadie. No encontró nada hasta que llegó a la octava celda del corredor, la única de todas de la que salía luz y donde seguramente, se encontraban los prisioneros de Mihoshi.

O al menos lo que quedaba de ellos.

Al asomarse, pudo ver claramente que los únicos ocupantes eran dos esqueletos completos, colocados delante de las camas, expuestos a todo el mundo como algún tipo de decoración de la víspera de Todos los Santos.

Tenchi apartó la vista de la celda y recobró su aliento. Había algún de tipo de error. Ni siquiera Mihoshi podía haber olvidado a alguien la cantidad del tiempo suficiente para acabar en esa condición. Los prisioneros reales estaban probablemente en otra celda, se dijo a sí mismo, y miró para asegurarse. Desafortunadamente, todas las demás estaban vacías. Eso significaba que la única con los esqueletos tenía que ser la correcta.

Tenchi miró una vez más en la celda, asegurándose a sí mismo que no fuese una ilusión óptica. Los esqueletos estaban todavía allí. Esta vez Tenchi desistió por completo y abandonó el bloque de celdas para volver al corredor principal. ¿Podía Mihoshi haber sido la responsable de todo esto, habiéndoles olvidado durante tanto tiempo? Eso tampoco parecía probable. Ella había estado en la nave. Con la mano indecisa, él activó a uno de los comunicadores de la pared. ¿"Mihoshi"?.

¿"Sí"? Tenchi no supo que decir cuando escuchó a través del intercomunicador que Mihoshi estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

"Hay un poco de problema con los prisioneros."

¿" Se están portando mal? Si es eso, entonces pídeles amistosamente que se tranquilicen. Y si eso no funciona, entonces comienza a explicarles las teorías de Lord Fillybuster de cómo da vueltas el universo realmente en base a las pieles de la Banana Uriana y como se mantiene todo junto a través de la cinta adhesiva. Generalmente no tardan más de dos minutos, en la primera parte de la teoría, cuando se calman y se disculpan por causar problemas. En verdad, no entiendo muy bien esa teoría, pero parece una herramienta muy útil para tranquilizar a los prisioneros."

A Tenchi le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. "Ah, no. No se están portando mal, ni nada parecido. De hecho, diría que son las personas más quietas que he visto en mi vida." Él se regañó a sí mismo por su cobardía al intentar salir del tema. Él se forzó a sí mismo a decir, " no sé como decirte esto, así que voy a ir directamente al grano. Lamento decirte que están muertos."

"Oh. Vale. Mientras no te estén dando pro... ¿Queeeeeeeeé!"

Tenchi escuchó el lloriqueo en el otro extremo del intercomunicador cuando Mihoshi empezó a gimotear. "Eso no puede ser. Ningún prisionero que yo haya transportado se ha muerto. Mi registro es perfecto en cuanto a eso. Seguro, algunas veces se quejan de mí por haberles torturado mentalmente, pero todo el mundo sabe que yo nunca haría ese tipo de cosas."

"Pues bien, temo que es verdad. Es mejor que bajes y lo compruebes por ti misma." El corazón de Tenchi se hundió hasta el estómago. Esto no tenía ningún sentido.

En menos de un minuto Mihoshi se había unido a Tenchi, pegando gritos con los ojos llorosos y sollozando acerca de cómo ella era ahora culpable de asesinato y tenía que arrestarse. La chica entró en el bloque de celdas con Tenchi, el cual la guió hasta la habitación con los cuerpos. Tenchi vigiló a Mihoshi cuidadosamente, midiendo su reacción cuando ella vio los restos por primera vez. Esperando que ella no tratase de hacer algo impulsivo.

Ella contempló la celda a través de las lágrimas, luego dejó de llorar. Una mirada perpleja se dibujó en su rostro. "Umm, Tenchi. Los prisioneros están perfectamente bien."

¿" Pero que dices!" Él casi gritó. ¡" Si sólo son un par de esqueletos."!

¡"Oye, que tú tampoco estás tan gordo, idiota."!

Tenchi dio un salto para atrás cuando uno de los esqueletos se sentó en la cama y habló. Un momento más tarde, su compañero le imitó. Los dos se encaminaron hacia el campo de fuerza de la celda, deteniéndose ante los ojos de Tenchi. Su reacción fue automática al esconderse detrás de Mihoshi, quien permaneció dónde estaba como si la llegada de dos esqueletos fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Mihoshi miró sobre su hombro para ver a Tenchi. "Ah, Tenchi. Son Kallista Flockhartjeanos. Todos ellos se parecen a esqueletos. Su piel y sus órganos internos son transparentes. Aunque si los miras a contraluz, entonces puedes ver un contorno azul que rodea sus cuerpos. Eso es todo lo que se puede ver de su piel. También, hay una radiación roja más débil delante de sus ojos. Eso son sus nervios ópticos. Así que como puedes ver, estos dos están perfectamente bien."

Obligándose a mirar atentamente a los dos sacos de huesos animados, Tenchi podía ver que lo que Mihoshi decía era correcto y que ambas cosas si estaban presentes en los prisioneros. Él se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

"Tenchi, que tonto eres," Mihoshi rió nerviosamente. ¿"Querías asustarme?

"Algo así," Tenchi dijo, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Mihoshi dio a los Flockhartjeanos su comida. Tenchi se alivió al ver que su invisibilidad afectaba también a lo que comían, dio gracias de no tener que ver como su sistema digestivo funcionaba.

Cuando Mihoshi y Tenchi dejaron atrás las celdas, ella comenzó a explicarle una cosa que la preocupaba. "Tengo un problema. El cuartel general me dijo específicamente que no querían oír mi nombre. Si llevo a los prisioneros, entonces oirán mi nombre y yo me meteré en un lío. Y no creo que los podamos llevar de vacaciones con nosotros. No sé qué a hacer ".

"No creo que al cuartel general le importe si llevas a los prisioneros que ya tenías bajo arresto antes de que te diesen vacaciones." Tenchi dijo.

Mihoshi negó con la cabeza. "No, no, no. No lo entiendes. Mis órdenes fueron muy específicas, y mis superiores estarán realmente enojados si no les obedezco. Se me tiene que ocurrir algo. Puede que si le preguntara a Yukinojo él me podría ayudar."

Habiendo decidido que hacer, Mihoshi regresó al puente y reactivó la inteligencia artificial que era su única compañía durante los viajes espaciales. Una vez activado, Yukinojo bajó su unidad primaria de comunicaciones; que era básicamente una cabeza mecánica que se posó al mismo nivel que la cabeza de Mihoshi para poder hablar frente a frente.

"Buenos días, Yukinojo." Dijo Mihoshi, felizmente.

"Mi cronómetro indica que son las seis PM. Hora oficial de Jurai. Eso indica que estamos en la tarde."

"Ya sabes lo que quise decir," Mihoshi añadió. "Tengo un problema."

"Ya veo," la cabeza mecánica contestó, uno podría atribuir un tono de risa en la voz mecánica de la unidad. "Es increíble. Sólo ha pasado un día des del comienzo de nuestras vacaciones y yo aquí, esperando obtener descanso de aproximadamente seis meses de nuestras rachas habituales de caos y destrucción. Y por eso he apagado la mayoría de mis sistemas primarios."

"Lo siento," Mihoshi dijo, pareciendo un poco avergonzada.

Yukinojo continuó sin pausa. "Tu sabes que la última vez que estuvimos en el cuartel general la computadora principal me diagnosticó que mis sistemas lógicos y binarios estaban quemados por el exceso de estrés. Sabes que tengo que interactuar con seres inteligentes de una forma lógica. Se supone que debían pasar un mínimo de quince años para que surgiese algún problema en mi AI. Pero sólo han pasado cuatro años bajo tus ordenes y ya sufría importantes desajustes en todos los sistemas primarios. Todo esto me está traumatizando severamente."

"Bueno, es que hemos estado bastante ocupados y hemos tenido un montón de problemas. Será por eso que has estado sufriendo fallos en tus funciones superiores, " Mihoshi puntualizó.

"O podría ser porque eres perezosa, desastrosa, llevas los casos de forma improvisada y de una forma consistentemente ilógica, causas importes daños en la nave en accidentes sin sentido que fácilmente podrían ser evitados, no tienes ningún sentido de disciplina…" Yukinojo se paró al ver como los ojos de Mihoshi comenzaban a llorar. Cada vez que él trataba de recriminarla seriamente por su actitud, ella comenzaba a llorar, y entonces sus programas de empatía se activaban y él tendría que…

"Lo siento, Mihoshi. Nuestro registro de arrestos es excelente. Organizaciones criminales enteras han caído por nuestros esfuerzos como la del Keyser Soze. Siempre acumulamos puntos por concluir nuestros casos de forma oportuna, y ni siquiera una sola vez tuvimos que ser disciplinados por cualquier violación de los derechos de los prisioneros. Y, "Yukinojo casi se odió a sí mismo por decir esto, aunque sólo fuese la verdad," me gusta trabajar contigo porque siempre muestras un entusiasmo sincero para lograr terminar el trabajo y siempre defiendes el espíritu de la Policía Galáctica." Aunque ella también les metía en problemas la mayor parte del tiempo, le distraía todo el tiempo, y le hizo querer borrarse la memoria a él mismo en más de una ocasión.

"Gracias." La cara de Mihoshi se había iluminado considerablemente. "Siento interrumpir tu descanso, pero tengo un problema"" Ella le explicó el dilema con los prisioneros.

Yukinojo dijo, " tendremos que llevarlos allí y esperar que el cuartel general nos permita este desliz." Lógicamente no debería haber ningún problema con esa situación, pero los superiores de Mihoshi habían dejado muy claro que no querían ningún contacto, en absoluto, con ella durante seis meses. Era posible que algún problema pudiese surgir, quizás a través de algún malentendido de aproximadamente cuándo los prisioneros habían sido arrestados.

Yukinojo todavía revisaba las posibilidades cuando recibió una comunicación. "Mihoshi. Recibo una señal de socorro de un transporte de prisioneros de la Policía Galáctica en nuestro sector. Dicen que hubo un intento de fuga por parte de algunos de los prisioneros, pero la situación está ahora bajo control. Sin embargo, sus comunicaciones de largo alcance han sido dañadas y sólo pueden contactar con otros a través de sus sistemas de comunicaciones de corto alcance."

No dudaron ni un momento sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Era un hecho común que cualquier llamada de socorro debía de ser respuesta de forma inmediata. Mihoshi ajustó el curso hacia la fuente de la señal.

Sólo les tomó diez minutos para llegar a las coordenadas. Los sensores de Yukinojo identificaron la nave como la que había emitido la señal. Las naves se acoplaron la una a la otra con facilidad, Tenchi y Mihoshi entraron en la rampa que comunicaba ambas naves. El capitán del transporte, Terrace Azsore, les estaba esperando al llegar. Él y Mihoshi se saludaron al uno al otro y comenzaron a hablar.

"Traíamos algunos criminales de la Clase C de diversos territorios exteriores cuando intentaron una fuga de las celdas. Les metimos bajo control rápidamente, excepto por un tipo que logró sobrecargar nuestros sensores y alguno de los controles principales del motor. Hemos logrado reparar la mayor parte del daño. Los motores principales están todavía fuera de línea, pero mi ingeniero me asegura que él los puede tener arreglados dentro de una hora, " Azsore explicó. " Nuestro problema principal es que nuestra CGG-60B, antena de largo alcance, está gravemente dañada. Y la de reserva ha sido destruida completamente."

"Sin eso, ustedes no pueden comunicarse fuera de un solo sistema estelar," Mihoshi comentó.

"Entonces ya ve el problema," Azsore dijo. "Al ser un barco que pertenece a la Policía Galáctica, estamos obligados a mantener un constante enlace con cuartel general en caso de crisis. Todavía tardaremos mucho para llegar a la colonia penal en Trakton-Gallows y durante un montón de ese tiempo viajaremos por el espacio profundo. Este sistema no es exactamente uno de los más avanzados, y cualquier desvío para conseguir las piezas de repuesto nos va a tomar mucho tiempo. Pero si ustedes nos pudiesen prestar su antena de repuesto."

"Usted podría dirigirse hacia Trakton-Gallows de inmediato," Mihoshi dijo brillantemente. "Por supuesto que le dejaré nuestra antena de reserva."

"Gracias," el capitán dijo cuando él avisó a su oficial de comunicaciones a través de su comunicador y le informó de lo que iban a hacer.

Mientras la transferencia tenía lugar, una idea se le ocurrió a Tenchi. "Mihoshi. ¿Este barco se dirigirá a los cuarteles generales de la Policía"?

Mihoshi afirmó con la cabeza. "Claro, tienen que dejar ahí a sus prisioneros."

¿Es posible que ellos puedan llevar a tus prisioneros al cuartel general por ti."?

"Seguro. Las transferencias entre prisioneros ocurren todo el tiempo si una nave se dirige hacia la jefatura de policía y la otra necesita mantener su turno de servicio, " Mihoshi dijo felizmente, y continuó observando la transferencia de su antena de la reserva hacia la otra nave.

Después de algunos momentos en los que Tenchi no supo que hacer, dijo lentamente. "¿Por qué no le preguntas al capitán si puede llevar a los prisioneros al cuartel y así no tienes que preocuparte por ellos."?

Tomó unos momentos para que la idea llegase a la mente de Mihishi. "Qué gran idea. Gracias, Tenchi. A veces eres tan listo."

"De nada," Tenchi dijo con cierta inquietud por la alabanza. Ella era tan sincera que no supo como tomárselo.

El capitán no tuvo problemas para devolverle el favor a Mihoshi. Ella transfirió todos los documentos necesarios para procesar, y los Flockharteans recibieron su celda en el transporte, aparentemente muy contentos de no continuar bajo los cuidados de Mihoshi. Cuando tuviesen contacto con cuartel general, Mihoshi pensó que sería improbable que hubiese cualquier reprimenda de sus superiores por esa decisión.

Una vez que la transferencia fue completa y los motores del transporte se repararon, ambas naves reanudaron sus destinos. Yukinojo no había hecho más que tres pársecs antes de que él se diese cuenta de algo y pidió la atención de Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi, he estado repasando los inventarios de la última vez que nosotros pedimos suministros al cuartel general, y me parece haber descubierto alguna discrepancia."

Mihoshi le miró atentamente. "Yo no ordené ninguna discrepancia."

Tenchi se asombró al descubrir que la inteligencia artificial de aquella nave de la Policía Galáctica era lo suficientemente sofisticada como para que le apareciese una enorme gota de sudor.

"Mihoshi, yo no insinúo que lo ordenases. Digo hay una discrepancia en las listas de inventario."

¡"Y yo te digo que no puede estar en la lista porque no lo ordené."! Insistió Mihoshi.

¿" En nombre de Tarblist, la bestia estelar de cinco cabezas de que estás hablando!" Gritó Yukinojo.

¡"Yo te puedo hacer la misma pregunta"! Mihoshi dijo al devolverle el grito ferozmente.

Tenchi se echó atrás al escuchar que el tono de voz de Yukinojo se volvía un poco más helado. "Te digo que hay alguna discrepancia en la lista. Ya sabes, discrepancia. Algo que está en desacuerdo con alguna otra cosa."

Los ojos de Mihoshi cobraron una extraña luz. ¿" Ohh. ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes?. Pensé que querías decir que teníamos discrepancia, ese antojo de chocolate y crema que hacen en las reposterías de Altair 7. Ya sabes, ese que se derrite en tu boca cuando te lo comes. Lo podría comer todos los días." Mihoshi se relamió los labios cuando ella recordó la última vez que ella saboreó esas confituras de chocolate.

¿" De qué estás hablando.!" Yukinojo gritó. "No hay ninguna repostería en Altair 7 que…" una llamada de sus computadoras internas le envió la información a su inteligencia principal. " En verdad. Si que hay una repostería que sirve un dulce llamado discrepancia en Altair 7."

"Ya ves." Mihoshi cruzó sus brazos bajo el pecho y miró con aire satisfecho a los ojos de la cabeza mecánica. "Tienes que ser más concreto si quieres que te entienda. La ambigüedad justamente engendra confusión, ya sabes."

"Eso es" Yukinojo dijo "verdad," suspiró, luego decidió recuperar la conversación a su curso correcto. "De cualquier manera, hay alguna discordancia," él enfatizó esa palabra, después de asegurarse no hubiese algo de tipo de tocino en ningún mundo con el mismo nombre. "En las listas. Por ejemplo, dice aquí que encargaste setenta cohetes VX-100 Cabeza de martillo. Y estoy seguro que tuviste la intención de decir que querías encargar setenta cohetes VX-1000 Cabeza de martillo. ¿Correcto."?

"Déjeme ver. Tengo las copias al carbón de las listas de inventario por alguna parte de por aquí." A pesar de toda la sofisticación de la Policía Galáctica, todavía se obligaba a las personas a complementar los escritos a mano por triplicado, incluso para el formulario de petición de un clip. Mihoshi empezó a buscar por el desorden en el piso del puente. Le llevó un par de minutos encontrar la copia arrugada, y luego otro minuto para que ella entendiese la escritura, debido a una serie de manchas de café por todo ella que le recordaron a algún tipo de arte contemporáneo que había visto en la Tierra. "No. Yo encargué los cohetes VX-100."

¡"Mihoshi"! Yukinojo gritó. ¿" Cómo pudiste equivocarte en eso¡Nadie ha confeccionado cohetes VX-100 en al menos cien años, y mucho menos los ha usado.! Son lentos, presentan un gran peso debido a su rayo pesado escudado, y sus sensores buscadores son por lo menos dos generaciones por detrás de la serie VX-1000. Son casi inservibles. No puedo creer que aun los conservasen en el cuartel general."

"Será por eso que el encargado de material se rió cuando los encargué," Mihoshi dijo dócilmente.

"Suerte que nos vamos de vacaciones," Yukinojo masculló. Entrar en combate con tal armamento era una forma segura para asegurarse la derrota. "Justamente debes recordar de que cuando volvamos al cuartel debemos pedir los cohetes correctos."

"Seguro,"dijo Mihoshi, dando gracias que su error no le hubiese costado a ella ninguna reprimenda.

Tenchi había escuchado toda la conversación y, a pesar de todo lo que apreciaba a Mihoshi, se alegró de no ser su superior directo. La chica ya era demasiado para él sólo como amiga. ¿"Cuánto tiempo más falta hasta que lleguemos a Agua Regia."?

"Con el retraso que tuvimos con el transporte de la prisión, otro día y medio." Mihoshi consideró eso. Ella realmente quería llegar al planeta y relajarse con Tenchi. "Tengo una idea. Podemos recuperar medio día si tomamos un atajo."

"Mihoshi," Yukinojo avisó, "quédate en el curso trazado."

Mihoshi saludó con las manos a su superior mecánico y empezó a activar un curso nuevo. "No te hagas el tonto. He tomado muchos atajos."

"Y generalmente siempre acabamos perdidos," Yukinojo señaló. "Y luego tenemos que contactar con el cuartel general con la esperanza de que puedan detectar dónde estamos y cómo podemos regresar."

"No todo el tiempo," Mihoshi dijo.

"Ocurre suficientemente a menudo," Yukinojo contrarrestó su comentario en un movimiento desesperado ya que él sabía que algo malo iba a pasar; Mihoshi ya había tomado una decisión.

"No creo que un" atajo "sea una buena idea," Tenchi dijo, teniendo la misma intuición que Yukinojo, aunque sabía al igual que Yukinojo que aquello era inútil.

Mihoshi mantuvo el nuevo rumbo. "Oh, vamos. El riesgo es una parte de la vida."

"No cuando vas de vacaciones, por supuesto," Tenchi dijo, al sentir su corazón hundirse en su estómago por tercera vez en el día de hoy.

Otra vez Yukinojo habló. "Mihoshi, te ruego, que no cambies de rumbo."

"Se preocupan demasiado. ¿Qué puede salir mal "? Mihoshi dijo cuando ella terminó de introducir el curso nuevo y apretó un botón.

Tenchi sintió el deseo a llorar cuando la nave entró en el hiper-espacio.

La Galaxia de la Vía Láctea

25W.773.2FX del sector

Clase 4 La Nebulosa: Arecheox

La estación espacial Tartarus

Funuyaki permaneció allí en silencio, mientras la tripulación de Stargrave comenzó a quitar la esfera de metal en la cual estaba la flor Shihana. Supuestamente, no estaban bajo peligro real. La sustancia mortífera estaba sellada por tres capas de protección diferentes. La primera capa era una envoltura exterior de adamantino, que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para resistir cualquier cosa, hasta un impacto directo de misil y permanecer intacta. Dentro de ella había una concha secundaria de polynison con un recubrimiento de material refractario de alta calificación. Era una invención relativamente nueva, una sustancia extraña que podía dispersar casi todas las formas de energía y – según los informes - era tan dura como el adamantino. La defensa final era un campo de éxtasis que estaba dentro del polynison, el cual dejaba la flor inerte. A diferencia de los demás, era facilísimo de destruir o desactivar. Estaba simplemente allí para ayudar a transportar la flor de su envase a cualquier otro e impedir que todo el mundo muriese.

Cada capa requería una forma diferente para desactivarse. El adamantino tenía un panel oculto del que se podía tener acceso fácilmente, pero para abrir la concha se precisaba un código de veinticinco dígitos introducido en un teclado pequeño. Debido al recubrimiento refractario del polynison, un pulso sónico en una longitud de onda específica lo abriría. El campo de éxtasis no tenía cierre y podía ser desactivado con un toque. La idea era que si alguien conseguía abrir las primeras dos defensas, una tercera no tendría ningún sentido de cualquier manera. Malgaunt sólo compartía el código y la frecuencia sónica con Stargrave. Los dos parecían tener una broma privada acerca de los códigos de acceso, diciendo a Funuyaki que ellos eran los únicos en todo el cuadrante que posiblemente podrían abrir esos cierres.

Una vez que Stargrave se apartó de Malgaunt, Funuyaki se acercó a él, colocándose al frente de Onita mientras permanecía al lado del mariscal. "Esta planta no puede ser Shihana. Cualquier rastro de ella se destruyó. Absolutamente Todo."

"Sí,"agregó Onita. Funuyaki se preguntó si aquel hombre iba a decir algo más que eso, pero dio un bufido burlón cuando se dio cuenta que eso era todo lo que iba a decir.

Malgaunt pareció hincharse cuando él empezó a presumir delante de sus ayudantes. ¿" Les gustaría que les cuente una historia sobre Shihana y la planta que tenemos delante de nosotros? Creo que la encontrarán de lo más intrigante."

Había pocas cosas que Funuyaki quisiese hacer aparte de borrar la sonrisa de la cara de su superior. Pero ella no era tan tonta como para expresar sus emociones en ese punto, no importaba cuánto pudiese satisfacerla. "Por favor."

Malgaunt emitió una risa ahogada, muy suave, cuando él empezó su relato. "Vamos a repasar lo que os enseñaron cuando erais pequeños, porque no se cuan precisa es la información que recibisteis. Aquellos que tienen el poder a menudo filtran la información que quieren que sea conocida entre el público en general. Las masas son más fáciles de controlar si su conocimiento está deliberadamente limitado a la cantidad correcta de información. Yo lo se bien. Como mariscal de la Policía Galáctica, he usado tales métodos durante años.

"Ligeramente mil años atrás, un gran imperio conocido por el nombre del Whipreck hizo contacto con el de Jurai. Cada lado decidió que la galaxia no era lo bastante grande para que ambos existieran, así que rápidamente se declararon la guerra. Jurai tuvo la ventaja en recursos, tecnología, y métodos. En sólo un año Whipreck empezó a perder terreno, así es que recurrieron a la única área en la cual excedían a Jurai: Las armas biológicas.

"Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas. De esa forma, uno de sus científicos hizo un gran paso adelante que el universo más tarde maldeciría bajo el nombre de ' Shihana.' Realmente fue una obra notable, y sólo puedo maravillarme ante el genio que en primer lugar la diseñó. Su conocimiento está más allá del que el Ministerio de la Ciencia tuvo o tendrá jamás.

"La planta misma no era ningún problema. Fueron las esporas que creaba. Las esporas eran de tamaño microscópico, cerca del tamaño de la mayoría de los virus estándar, lo cuál fue porque su patrón genético se basó en ellos. Aquella cosa tan pequeña realmente es deliciosamente simple. Una vez que la planta queda expuesta a un ecosistema, no importa cuán grande o pequeño, soltará las esporas. Una vez echo, las esporas se unirán a cualquier forma de vida que encuentren, no importa cuán pequeña o grande sea, y le quitarán su energía vital de una forma drástica, con una rapidez increíble. A una forma de vida de tamaño humano estándar lo harían en cuatro minutos. Luego usarían la energía que absorbieron para reproducirse a sí mismas de forma más rápida de lo que puedas imaginar. Las esporas nuevas luego repetirán el mismo ciclo hasta acabar con cualquier cosa viva en el planeta, y eso quería decir todo, incluyendo la vida vegetal y las criaturas microscópicas.

"Aparentemente, las esporas, de alguna forma desconocida, transfieren una pequeña parte de la energía que absorbieron a la planta madre, pues una vez que las esporas se quedan sin cosas que absorber, mueren y la planta madre les sigue de cerca. Y no dejéis que eso os engañe. Destruir la planta madre después que suelte las esporas no serviría de nada; Funcionan independientemente de la planta y continuarían su alegre sendero de genocidio.

"Las esporas fueron diseñadas para propulsarse en una velocidad increíble, pudiendo viajar a través de aire, los líquidos, incluso a través del suelo del mismo planeta. Lo único por donde no podrían sobrevivir era en el vacío, haciéndolas completamente operativas a escala planetaria. Tampoco podían entrar en zonas donde el aire se condensase. Sin embargo, si hacían contacto con cualquier organismo, estaba acabado. La única limitación que tuvieron fue que sin alguna forma de vida para sacar energía, morirían dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas desde su última recarga energética. La planta principal de la cual habían salido moriría aproximadamente dos horas después de la última espora. También, no podrían ser transportadas más allá de un millón de millas de la planta base, o morirían automáticamente. Esa fue otra protección en caso de fallos que se colocó en ese armamento biológico.

"Realmente es un método fascinante de control. Dada esta capacidad casi autodestructiva, era imposible usar la Shihana en contra de Whipreck, tal y como los diseñadores de la planta habían pensado.

"La creación real de la planta fue un secreto cuidadosamente guardado. Asimismo, una vez que fue creada, se guardó correctamente y fue puesta en éxtasis, donde la planta no floreciese y dándole un control constante, de formas de vida para que pudiese ser entregada a su destino preciso.

"Una vez que el Whipreck se aseguró que Shihana fuese efectiva, y que no podría ser usada en contra de ellos, la desataron contra sus enemigos. En muy poco tiempo, cincuenta y tres mundos estaban infectados por la planta. El único lugar donde ellos fallaron el ataque fue Jurai. En todas las demás partes donde la soltaron, fue un éxito. El efecto fue devastador, de hecho podría haber sido peor si el Whipreck no hubiese dejado a algunos mundos tácticamente importantes sin afectar, esperando doblegarles a la voluntad de su imperio después de que tomasen el control de la zona. La mayoría de mundos sucumbieron a la planta tras tres días de su inicio, menos tiempo si el planeta era pequeño.

"Shihana fue completamente efectiva, asolando a cada mundo donde hizo contacto. Centenares de billones murieron en esa primera semana en la que actuó por la galaxia. Ninguna forma de vida sobrevivió mientras que planetas enteros se convertían en rocas sin vida flotando por el espacio. Años más tarde, otros comentarían desagradablemente que el universo era un lugar más tranquilo gracias al Whipreck. Pocas especies sensibles sobrevivieron a aquel genocidio, algunas desaparecieron completamente, muchas de ellas fueron empujadas al borde de la extinción. Aun siglos más tarde, todas ellas son sombras de lo que una vez fueron, sus planetas destruidos y esencialmente perdidos para siempre.

"Eso puso al Imperio de Jurai en una situación de jaque y mate. El Whipreck coordinó el ataque con su flota, dando un giro inesperado a la guerra. Ahora mismo probablemente seríamos una parte del Imperio Whipreck si la fortuna no hubiera sonreído a Jurai bajo la forma rebeldes Whipreck. Hubo muchos de ellos, incluyendo a altos miembros del gobierno y de las fuerzas armadas, que estaban tan disgustados con las acciones de su imperio que prefirieron traicionar a sus líderes en vez de dejar impune las acciones del Imperio Whipreck. Dieron a Jurai toda la información que tenían en sus mundos y dónde estaban las únicas instalaciones donde Shihana se guardaba. Luego ayudaron a una flota Juraiana, una que se lanzó en una misión suicida, hacia el planeta base del Imperio Whipreck y usaron la información secreta usada para llegar.

"La flota Juraiana fue destruida, no sin que antes destruyesen todas las instalaciones que se ocupaban de Shihana y todo el equipo especializado que se necesitaba para producir la planta, así como también todo lo relacionado con ella. También lograron asaltar la capital del imperio y matar al Emperador y la mayor parte de los gobernantes.

"Ese fue el fue el momento en el que Jurai emprendió un contraataque despiadado contra Whipreck. En un el mes la guerra había terminado, el Imperio Whipreck había sido derrotado. Como el castigo para sus acciones, el Emperador decidió ser compasivo y simplemente deportó a los habitantes de Whipreck de su mundo natal y de esa parte de la galaxia, obligándoles a ir más allá del círculo exterior para siempre. Por lo que respecta a quienes habían creado Shihana, todo el mundo que tuvo un mínimo contacto con el proyecto fue ejecutado. La única información que Jurai no destruyó acerca de la flor fueron imágenes de la misma y información de lo que era capaz de hacer. Formó parte de la cultura popular aprender lo que se refería a la flor maldita y de lo que era capaz de hacer, a fin de que todo el mundo supiese de los males que infligió en el universo."

¿"Si lo qué que usted dice es cierto, entonces cómo es que esto existe"? Funuyaki dijo, apuntando hacia el orbe gris en el que estaba dentro la planta. Onita simplemente miró el orbe, luego miró hacia atrás, hacia Malgaunt.

La sonrisa abierta del mariscal se ensanchó. A él le encantaba tener información que de la que los otros carecían. Ver el rostro de incredulidad en sus caras cuándo veían lo que aparentemente era imposible siempre le divertía. Y luego, tan calmado como el espacio mismo, él les explicaría de una moda obvia como y porqué estaban tan equivocados. Inevitablemente sus rostros pasarían de la incredulidad hacia el resentimiento hacia él cuando se percatasen de que sabía mucho más que ellos. Esa era una de las razones por las que había disfrutado arrestando criminales. Le encantaba engañarlos haciéndoles creer que se saldrían con la suya a pesar de su delito, luego les mostraba la prueba que los incriminaba. De la misma forma que esa escoria sentía odió al ser atrapados, le odiaban lo cual le hacía sentir superior a ellos en todos los aspectos. Y a pesar de que a él le agradaba Funuyaki, era el momento idóneo para recordarle su superioridad frente a ella.

"Se olvida, que el Whipreck no pudo hacer llegar una de las flores a Jurai. Durante el ataque inicial, ellos trataron de soltar a una allí, pero lo que pasó fue que la Policía Galáctica logró interceptar la flor antes de que llegase a la órbita planetaria. Es más, el circuito de autodestrucción de la nave contrabandista dejó de operar, y lograron capturar la planta intacta, mientras estaba todavía en éxtasis. Por supuesto, en ese momento no tuvieron ni idea de lo que habían obtenido. Se pensó que era algún de tipo de planta nueva que podría producir una droga. No fue hasta después de la guerra que descubrieron de qué se trataba. Aunque una vez que fue descubierto, el Servicio de seguridad Juraiano tomó las riendas del caso.

¿"Por qué no destruyeron esa cosa maldita en lugar de jugar con ella."? Funuyaki preguntó mientras vigilaba a la tripulación de Stargrave, los cuales continuaban preparando a Shihana para el transporte.

"Porque lo que una vez ha sido creado puede ser creado de nuevo." Malgaunt sonó como si él repitiese algún proverbio antiguo. Por un momento esperó que Funuyaki descubriese la razón por sí misma - ella es lista - pero al ver que en verdad no lo podía adivinar. "El Imperio quiso una cura para la planta, y no le importaba qué recursos hubiesen de hacer servir para lograr esa meta. En vez de alertar a la población general con el echo de que ese instrumento de destrucción planetaria todavía existía, suprimió todo conocimiento de su existencia, excepto de un puñado de personas que estarían involucradas en el proyecto; El Emperador y alguno de sus ayudantes en los que confiaba, los altos miembros de la Academia Imperial de las Ciencias, los oficiales de alto rango de la Policía Galáctica, y los niveles más importantes del Servicio de seguridad Juraiano.

"Después de lo que sucedió con la Shihana la primera vez que fue soltada por el universo, no se permitió que la planta estuviese cerca de un sistema poblado. Una base secreta fue establecida en un asteroide remoto en el cuadrante Cygni, y estuvo allí durante un buen número de décadas. Sin embargo, el asteroide fue destruido un extraño accidente y la base tuvo que ser abandonada. De allí fue trasladada frecuentemente a diferentes lugares, nunca quedándose en un lugar demasiado tiempo por el miedo de que alguien descubriera su posición e intentasen robarla. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, esa fue la única forma en la que los que estaban en el cargo se sintiesen seguros.

"Y luego descubrieron la Anomalía. Su posición única la hizo un lugar de ideal para buscar la cura. Dado los múltiples niveles de protección y secretismo que rodeaban la base, la única forma que alguna vez la planta podía ser robada… "

"… era por parte de una persona importante que trabajase desde dentro." Funuyaki terminó la frase por él.

"Ni más ni menos," Malgaunt dijo con aire satisfecho.

"Pero si entonces sólo hay una planta…" Funuyaki comenzó.

"Pues bien, sí y no," Malgaunt dijo. "Sí, esta de aquí es la única que existe, pero tras todos estos años en los que los científicos trataron de crear una cura, y fracasaron, debo decir que, aprendieron a crear más plantas. Pienso que la estaban reconstruyendo en sus mentes para lograr llegar a una cura. En todo caso, con lo que descubrieron, no se puede hacer una nueva desde la nada, pero se pueden hacer otras usando esta. Y resulta que recuperé esa información en este disco." Malgaunt sostuvo un disco de oro de tres pulgadas para que todos lo pudiesen ver. Después lo metió en el bolsillo y comenzó a sonreír.

"La planta está lista para el transporte," una de las integrantes de Stargrave dijo tras comprobar tres veces los seguros del transporte de la mortal planta.

Sa'bre Stargrave dio la orden para que para la tripulación se desplazase hacia el Rack N ' Ruin. De allí lo cargarían encima de un cilindro especial de contención que se había añadido debajo del barco, específicamente para esta misión. Stargrave explicó que no iba a viajar con Shihana teniendo ésta cualquier acceso directo al barco. El tubo podía ser vulnerable, pero en opinión de Stargrave valía la pena correr el riesgo.

Los hombres de Sa'bre maniobraron el envase con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de no agrietar el contenedor ni siquiera intentándolo. El transporte desde los laboratorios hasta el barco pasó sin ningún problema, sin embargo en un punto Stargrave se paró para escuchar un informe de algunos de sus hombres. Después de acabar, él informó a Malgaunt que él había acertado acerca con el intento de la tripulación de Tartarus trató de usar los conductos de ventilación para efectuar una escapada. Los hombres de Stargrave dispararon a varios de ellos frustrando el intento e hicieron retroceder a los demás hacia atrás, a los barracones. Malgaunt le reconfortó saber que ellos no tendrían tiempo de intentar nada antes de que el grupo llegase al hangar.

Al llegar allí, la esfera de adamantino fue cargada en el cilindro plateado que se había fijado en el fondo de la nave. Tenía sólo veinte pies de largo y diez pies de ancho, pero estaba hecho con dos pies de puro durasteel y estaba fundido en el exterior de la nave. Stargrave estaba convencido nada fuera de la destrucción del barco haría que se desprendiese ese cilindro.

Después de que la planta fuese cargada y las preparaciones para el despegue estuviesen hechas, Sa'bre ordenó el regreso de sus hombres de Tartarus. Cuando los últimos miembros de la tripulación de Stargrave embarcaron, dejando solos a Stargrave y al trío de oficiales renegados, Malgaunt cogió el control remoto que gobernaba las funciones de la estación. Funuyaki le observó con cierto interés.

¿"Qué va ha hacer ahora."?

Malgaunt terminó de teclear una secuencia en el aparato. "Oh, simplemente envío una llamada de socorro al cuartel general."

¿" Qué!." Funuyaki y Onita gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La cara de Malgaunt casi le dolió por todas las sonrisas que él había hecho en las últimas horas. Aquellos que hubiesen pasado grandes cantidades de tiempo con él sabían que casi nunca sonreía, pero hoy había resultado un día muy entretenido para él. "Parece que hay un desajuste en los motores de dirección. Ha habido un cambio repentino y han enviado a Tartarus en un curso fuera de la Anomalía que les lleva directamente a la Puerta del Infierno." Él apretó otro comando de órdenes, y la estación comenzó a moverse. "Qué lástima que los escudos también funcionen mal, eso significa que la estación no durará más de quince minutos en la nebulosa." Malgaunt empezó a dirigirse hacia arriba de la rampa en dirección al Rack n'Ruin." Mejor nos vamos ya, a menos que quieran ver más de cerca a una de las fuerzas más destructivas en el universo."

Funuyaki giró su cabeza, mirando fijamente a la estación. ¿Realmente tenemos que matarlos a todos"?

Stargrave le ofreció una sonrisa falsa y se volvió hacia Malgaunt, con una apariencia de pura diversión en su rostro. "Sí, en verdad, matar a todos sus hombres, eso es una cosa bastante terrible. ¿Cómo puedes hacer una cosa así."?

La cara de Malgaunt se volvió un poco más seria cuando su sonrisa desapareció. "Nunca me apreciaron. Traté de convertirlos en lo mejor, la fuerza más eficiente en la galaxia. Fui severo sólo porque eso interesó a mi causa, y así a la causa de la Policía Galáctica. Pero a cambio se rehusaron a apreciar mis habilidades, nunca pusieron atención al hecho que fui claramente superior a ellos. Si me hubiesen seguido en lugar de entorpecer mi camino, dándome permiso para dirigir a la Policía Galáctica tal y como era mi derecho, entonces los habría llevado a niveles con los que ellos nunca habrían soñado. Pero en lugar de eso dejaron que esos dos tontos dirigiesen la parte más importante, ellos y sus lastimosos ideales que no hacen nada más que entorpecernos. Rehusaron admitir mi legítima posición como quien debe estar en el cargo y detrás de mis espaldas me llaman despectivamente como ' Rompebolas.' Realmente no merecen mi talento."

¿"Así es que entonces los va a matar a todos."? La cara de Stargrave permaneció con su semblante alegre.

"No," Malgaunt dijo mientras entraba en el Rack n'Ruin. "Voy a dirigir a quienes tengan suficiente visión como para seguirme, como Funuyaki y Onita aquí presentes." Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

¿"Así es que los matará porque está enfadado con ellos"? preguntó Funuyaki. Ella estaba sorprendida de cómo pudo decir eso con un tono neutral en su voz.

"Claro que no," Malgaunt se mofó. "Si tuviese que acabar con todas las personas con las que me enojase, entonces terminaría matando a tantos como Shihana. Envío a estos hombres a la Anomalía porque representan una amenaza para mí. Usted debería valorar eso, Teniente."

Funuyaki se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír eso, pero antes de que ella pudiese hablar, Stargrave les interrumpió a ambos. "Después de todo. ¿Verdad que no podemos dejar que nadie se de cuenta de que robamos la Shihana de la estación antes de que cayese en la Puerta del Infierno? También, encubre tu propia muerte, la de Onita, y la de Mariscal Malgaunt. Nadie tendrá la más remota idea que no estaban en la estación cuando pasó todo."

"Además de eso, hay otra razón por la que envío la transmisión," Malgaunt continuó. Antes de que saliésemos, planté un virus, usando la vía de entrada de otra persona, por supuesto, en la computadora central del sistema de cómputo del cuartel general. Es una cosa pequeña y malvada, creada por uno de los expertos tecnológicos de Stargrave, a pesar de que tiene todos las marcas de un grupo de hackers de primera llamados los Malcontents."

Stargrave se inclinó de modo respetuoso cuando la rampa se cerró y los propulsores del barco empezaron la ignición. La nave tembló cuando se dejó ir de las tenazas de atraque que la mantenían en su sitio.

"Gracias a la información secreta en el sistema, que yo mismo proporcioné, el experto diseñó un programa capaz de atravesar todos nuestros programas de protección de antivirus. Ahora mismo, se esconde en el sistema. Cinco minutos después de enviar la transmisión Prioritaria Alpha One, que dice que la estación está en problemas, el virus se activará a sí mismo, soltándose en el sistema. La primera cosa que hará es unirse al sistema de comunicaciones. Dado que éste es un mensaje prioritario de primer nivel, automáticamente será transmitido a cada nave de la Policía Galáctica. En cada una de esas transmisiones estará el virus, el cual es también está diseñado para atravesar los programas de antivirus de los naves. Después de que el mensaje sea enviado, el virus se activará en la estación, apagando todas las computadoras del cuartel general y también inutilizando todas las naves. La fuerza entera de la Policía Galáctica se detendrá. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para completar lo que tenemos que hacer sin su molesta interferencia."

Funuyaki apenas podría dar crédito a sus oídos, pero todo lo que Malgaunt había dicho estaba dentro de sus capacidades. A pesar de que parecía imposible, había tenido en cuenta todo lo que podía pasar. El plan era a prueba de bombas. Cuando la nave despegó, Funuyaki se dio cuenta de que algo que Malgaunt había dicho no tenía sentido. ¿"Cómo que, completar lo que tenemos que hacer.? Pensé que nuestra misión estaba acabada. Tenemos a Shihana."

Stargrave se rió ante la suposición de la mujer mientras el barco salía de la Anomalía. ¿"Y qué supones que podemos hacer con esto¿Extorsionar a algunos mundos con la amenaza de la planta¿Matar algunas razas que no nos gustan¿Usarlo para probar lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer."? Él hizo un gesto con sus brazos. ¿" Quizás tratar de asumir el control del mismísimo Imperio.¿Usted, yo, y nuestra pequeña banda de alegres piratas, eh? Estoy seguro que con poco más de mil de mis subordinados en mi organización podemos tomar el control entero del Imperio en cuestión de pocos días."

Funuyaki se quedó mirándole confusa. Él tenía toda la razón. ¿"Entonces qué vamos a hacer con la planta."?

"Que vamos a hacer, vamos a venderla," Stargrave dijo. Riéndose, él dio la espalda a Funuyaki, dejándola sola, preguntándose lo que quería decir con su misteriosa respuesta. El ánimo de la tripulación era alto, ella lo pudo observar mientras se dirigían al puente. En verdad, la tripulación era competente y dirigirse a la Anomalía para entrar por el camino seguro a través de la Puerta del Infierno no sería un problema, pero había algo extraño en la mirada del capitán cuando el Rack N ' Ruin pasó con dificultad a través del espacio, llevándolos por el camino hacia su último destino.

Y en la Anomalía, la estación espacial Tartarus, descendió rápidamente en las tormentas turbulentas de la nebulosa, para no verse nunca más.

Fueron dos horas más tarde desde que Funuyaki abandonó el puente, cuando se sintió incapaz de aguantar sin hacer nada. Malgaunt les había ordenado a ella y Onita que se tomasen un descanso mientras pudiesen, intuyendo que algo iba a pasar en siguientes horas y que él quería que estuviesen en buena forma, preparados para lo que pudiese ocurrir. Más referencias misteriosas por parte de Malgaunt que hicieron que aumentase la tensión que Funuyaki ya sentía. Tensión que podía enterrarla bajo su propio peso.

Fueron a un cuarto pequeño con las dos literas que habían sido asignadas a ella y Onita por Stargrave. Las celdas en el cuartel general de la Policía Galáctica eran más bonitas. Era un cuarto pequeño, sucio, con un par de literas que parecían ocupar dos terceras partes del cuarto. Dado el impresionante tamaño de la nave, y el número de tripulantes que tenía, ella no dudó que aquel era el peor cuarto que Stargrave pudo darles, con la excepción de una de las exclusas de aire. No había habido estado cerca del criminal mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura de que él los hubiese matado en un momento de no ser por la presencia de Malgaunt. Eso significaba estar más alerta que nunca, no fuese que Sa'bre decidiese que ellos no eran útiles, aun si eso fuese en contra de los deseos de Malgaunt.

A pesar de todo, ella se había estirado y había intentado descansar un poco. Onita se había quedado dormida en el mismo momento en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, pero Funuyaki simplemente estaba estirada, con los ojos clavados en techo, tratando de recordar como había llegado a esa situación, a asesinar a sus colegas y a trabajar con la escoria que ella misma solía arrestar y algunas veces matar. Como de bajo había llegado a caer, gracias a ella misma y a Malgaunt.

Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar esas respuestas, tratando de sacar en claro lo que Malgaunt se podía traer entre manos. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada, y después de un rato su necesidad de saber se volvió demasiado grande para guardarla en su cabeza y preguntarse lo que iba a ocurrir después. Ella quería respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. No sabía que era lo que realmente ocurría, y estaba cansada de moverse completamente a oscuras. Hasta ese momento ella se había mantenido reactiva, pero ahora iba a hacer lo qué la habían enseñado en la academia, ser preactiva. En esa guarida de víboras que ella tenía que pisar cuidadosamente, o esos desgraciados acabarían con ella si la oportunidad se presentaba.

Funuyaki logró llegar sigilosamente al puente, logrando evitar a cualquiera de los miembros de la tripulación. Ella se preguntó si Stargrave también les había dicho a sus hombres que descansasen, en vista de lo que iba a ocurrir, fuera lo que fuese. Cuando ella recorrió la nave, vio que estaba adecuadamente preparada, así como cualquier nave militar debería estar. Su valoración de Sa'bre subió un grado. A diferencia de la mayor parte de los criminales que ella había encontrado durante los años que paso como una agente encubierta, Stargrave y sus hombres mostraban una calidad misteriosamente alta de disciplina, que les hacía mucho más peligrosos que el criminal común. Y por ahora tenían a Malgaunt ayudándoles, lo cual, muy posiblemente, les convertía en las personas más mortíferas del universo entero. Ella iba ahora con más cuidado que en toda su vida.

Las puertas del puente se abrieron cuando Funuyaki dio un paso a través de ellas. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella por un momento, luego volvieron a las tareas que tenían entre manos.

Malgaunt estaba en el puente, al lado de los sensores, donde algún miembro de la tripulación llevaba los controles. Él hizo una señal para que se acerque, y ella lo hizo. Antes de que pudiese hablar, Malgaunt la detuvo y suavemente dijo, " No diga nada. Quiero que vigile a la tripulación."

Funuyaki se encontró obedeciendo a su superior, si él todavía podía considerarse eso. Ella observó con el ojo adiestrado de un oficial de policía, con diez años de trabajo clandestino a sus espaldas. Durante quince minutos ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando como hablaban, hacían sus trabajos, se gastaban alguna broma los unos a los otros, y cualquier otra cosa que hiciesen. Al final de los quince minutos, Malgaunt le habló de nuevo, suficientemente alto para que sólo Funuyaki le pudiese oír. ¿"Qué le parece a usted esta tripulación"?

Esa fue una extraña pregunta. Funuyaki se preguntó qué juego se traía entre manos Malgaunt, a pesar de todo, decidió jugar. Si ella quería obtener alguna respuesta de él, entonces iba a tener que obedecerle, al menos por ahora. "A pesar de que sus uniformes no cuadren entre ellos y de que su actitud, nada profesional, son bastante competentes. Todos ellos realizan sus trabajos eficaz y efectivamente, aunque que dejen a una Katasan pilotar la nave indica que tienen un fuerte deseo de morir pronto."

Malgaunt inclinó la cabeza dándole la razón. Los Katasans siempre sobresalían en una habitación. Medían siete pies de alto, criaturas felinas que poseían un pelaje plateado que cubría todo su cuerpo y una inclinación para vestirse con la menor cantidad de ropa que fuese posible. Afortunadamente casi nunca se despojaban de la que llevaban. Dentro de su hocico tenían afilados y puntiagudos dientes que te hacían pensar en un gato doméstico, menos si esos colmillos eran usados en tu contra. La comparación con un gato doméstico raramente se mantenía en pie una vez que se descubría una de las tendencias inusuales de los Katasans. Su vida era relativamente corta, ninguno de sus miembros alcanzaba la edad de veinte años terrestres, aunque pocos llegaban a la mitad de eso. Había un defecto en su carácter que hacía de ellos una de las especies con la esperanza de vida más corta en todo el universo.

Para los Katasans, las carreras, eran como una droga insaciable. Desde pequeños lo que más les gusta es viajar lo más rápido posible. Sus reflejos increíblemente rápidos y sus mentes igualmente agudas los hacían pilotos capaces, capaces de pilotar cualquier vehículo del universo. Había, eso sí, un único problema con los pilotos Katasan; Siempre preferían viajar a velocidades excesivas. Eso les podría haber convertido en los pilotos de combate más temidos en la galaxia, pero también les convirtió en los pilotos más temidos para vuelos comerciales. En términos sencillos, a menos que uno necesitase llegar a alguna parte rápido, y que fuese cuestión de vida o muerte, era demasiado temerario dar a un Katasan permiso de volar. Algunos planetas prohibieron a los pilotos Katasan volar naves en sus zonas, no importaba cuan hábil y cómo de bueno fuese un piloto Katasan, tarde o temprano, un error les conducía a la muerte. Era raro encontrarse con un Katasan que tuviese más de diez años de edad, la mayoría habían muerto en algún accidente antes de esa edad.

"Su nombre es Fera. Ella tiene cinco años, y es una Katasan auténtica en cada fibra de su ser. "Malgaunt dijo a Funuyaki. " Ella ha estado pilotando para Stargrave durante un año, y probablemente es la única que pudo haber hecho esas maniobras tan temerarias que les permitieron llegar a la estación. A pesar de todo, Stargrave es un hombre más valiente que yo al nombrarla su piloto personal, " Admitió Malgaunt.

Malgaunt se quitó un trozo de pelaje blanco que se había puesto encima de su uniforme negro, Después de asegurarse que estaba inmaculado de nuevo, él le señaló a la segunda oficial del Rack N'Ruin, Ariana Taguyu. ¿"Y qué piensa usted de ella"?

Otra vez Funuyaki cambió a modo de inspección."Ella avanza lentamente, pero con determinación, siempre tensa y preparada en cualquier momento para atacar. Es vanidosa pero atractiva, lo cual lo justifica ligeramente. Generalmente, el aspecto físico acostumbra a ser más útil que la habilidad entre algunas organizaciones criminales, pero no en este caso. Ella es tan letal como parece. Tiene un acento leve Andareano, así es que probablemente venga de ese mundo, quizás era una dama de la nobleza. Esta en mi conocimiento que todas ellas están adiestradas en las artes de asesinato y la autodefensa para prestar mejor servicio a sus maridos. Hay una atracción definitiva de su parte hacia Stargrave; Ella continuamente le mira de reojo, pero él no le presta mucha atención. La mayor parte de los miembros de la tripulación parecen un poco tensos cuando ella pasa a su lado, así es que es posible que ella sea el brazo ejecutor de Stargrave, o algo parecido."

"Muy bien."Dijo Malgaunt suavemente. "Está en lo correcto. Es bueno saber que sus habilidades detectivescas están tan afiladas como de costumbre. Podría necesitar de ellas dentro de poco. Ahora mismo, necesito aliados competentes, aparte de Sa'bre. Yo confío en él, pero es una confianza entre iguales, y ahora mismo necesito gente que siga mis órdenes. ¿A cambio, pienso que podrías ser recompensada con, que te parece, un planeta? Como mínimo una luna. La podríamos llamar, Funuyaki. ¿Te gustaría eso"?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso que contenía la paciencia de Funuyaki. Ella estaba cansada de los juegos de Malgaunt. ¿"Exactamente de qué está usted hablando.¡¿Qué pasa aquí!"

Todos los ojos, salvo los de Fera, se giraron hacia ellos. Malgaunt continuó impertérrito, y no se asombró, por su reacción. "Es justo. Sin embargo, pienso que más vale que el Capitán Stargrave lo explique todo. Creo que su tripulación también tiene curiosidad." Malgaunt dio paso a Sa'bre, quien inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

El capitán despejó su garganta y comenzó a hablar, dirigiéndose en mayor parte a su tripulación pero ofreciéndole a Funuyaki una mayor atención. "Sé que a la mayoría de vosotros no os he dicho nada en lo que concierne a la naturaleza exacta de esta misión. El secretismo era necesario para nuestra supervivencia, porque si una sola palabra de nuestro robo de Shihana se hubiese escapado, probablemente todos estaríamos muertos por la Policía Galáctica, o por el Servicio de Seguridad de Jurai. Hemos robado esta arma mortífera, y la forma de producir más como ella, no con la intención de usarla nosotros mismos, sino para venderlo a alguien que lo puede usar mucho más eficazmente que nosotros."

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Stargrave, su tono cuidadosamente medido dominaba la atención de todo el mundo. En alguna parte de la mente de Funuyaki, ella aplaudía su talento para el discurso. El hombre poseía un carisma natural que raramente había visto.

"Son el Yagdagron, uno de los sistemas exteriores que Jurai ' anexionó ' para su Imperio hace unos doscientos años. Y dentro de poco, después de obtener a Shihana, tendrán el control completo de lo qué ahora es el Imperio de Jurai."

Funuyaki fue la primera en hablar sin temor. ¿"Cómo van a hacerlo.?

El tono beligerante que Sa'bre siempre usaba, se disolvió al dirigirse a Funuyaki cuando le dijo. "Han estado construyendo una flota espacial en el último siglo, escondiéndola en un sistema planetario, lejos del Imperio de Jurai. Yo mismo, he estado entregándoles secretamente una gran cantidad de armas y materiales en los últimos diez años. Ahora mismo tienen una quinta parte el tamaño de las tropas de Jurai, y sus armas son ligeramente inferiores, pero son una fuerza efectiva. Ellos solos, no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de victoria, sin embargo con un asesino planetario como Shihana en sus manos, serán mucho más efectivos.

"A diferencia de Whipreck, Yagdagron sembrarán a Shihana en Jurai, así como también en otros puntos claves. Con la información secreta que el Mariscal Malgaunt nos ha proporcionado sobre la seguridad planetaria de esos mundos, será fácil." La voz de Stargrave pareció ascender ligeramente, y Funuyaki estaba sorprendida al ver que él permitía a sus emociones exteriorizarse de tal manera.

"Con un ataque relámpago, en conjunción con las tropas militares de Yagdagron, el Imperio Juraiano estará lisiado en cuestión de días y se rendirá en cuestión de una semana, quizá dos, como mucho. Y a cambio de nuestra asistencia ' patriótica ' para auxiliarlos en el derrocamiento del malvado y depravado Imperio Juraiano, recibiré control sobre uno de los sectores del nuevo imperio, bajo el estandarte del Yagdagron, por supuesto. Y Mariscal Malgaunt recibirá control de la Policía Galáctica, después de que la organización esté bajo el control de Yagdagron y deje de ser un títere del Emperador de Jurai."

Malgaunt hizo un gesto con la mano para la tripulación del Rack n'Ruin. "Y ahora que estoy entre ustedes, veo las horribles acciones que mi organización ha hecho al etiquetarlos de criminales. Yo les concedo el perdón a todos ustedes."

La tripulación comenzó a vitorear a su capitán y al Mariscal. Funuyaki simplemente miró a Malgaunt de forma indignada, luego se marchó dando media vuelta a donde nadie la pudiese ver. Repetidas veces en su mente, ella se continuaba preguntando como se había metido en todo esto.

Pareciendo notar su preocupación, Malgaunt se dirigió hacia ella. "Sé que el alcance de esto puede haberla cogido desprevenida, pero permítame asegurárselo, al final todo esto dará su fruto. Cuando todo esto acabe, lo controlaremos todo. Y si usted posee la mitad del potencial que yo creo, entonces será la segunda de a bordo de toda la Policía Galáctica. Y luego sus pequeñas indiscreciones del pasado quedarán en el olvido, cuando nos encarguemos de todo."

Funuyaki apenas podía escuchar a Malgaunt, su mente asimilaba toda esa información. A ella su abuela siempre le había explicado historias acerca de tratos con el demonio, pero Funuyaki se había mofado de tales cuentos, afirmando que no había cosas tales como demonios. Ahora, aquí, ella se encontraba al lado de alguien que respondía demasiado bien a esa descripción y a encontrarse en una situación que parecía a esas historias, tanto que la hizo temblar. Desafortunadamente, a diferencia de los héroes de esas historias, ella no era una persona buena y agradable que simplemente se encontraba en una mala situación. ¿Le quedaba suficiente alma para vender?

Una marchita y áspera voz que provenía del lado más alejado del puente, atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, incluida Funuyaki. Ella se quedó con la mirada fija por la sorpresa de ver quién había hecho ese sonido, en su primera vista de la tripulación del puente, ella había jurado que aquella cosa en el asiento era un saco de lona de alguien, que estaba algo marchito. Nunca se le ocurrió que de hecho fuese un ser viviente. Ahora, mirándolo detenidamente, ella vio que no medía más de tres pies de la altura y tenía la carne moteada, de color gris, sobre la cual cada centímetro cuadrado era de arrugas. El hecho que iba vestido con un taparrabos de color café, que llevaba atado alrededor de sus piernas, ayudaba a que pareciese un saco. Otra vez con esa voz dijo, haciendo que Funuyaki sospechase que era un macho, juzgando por lo profunda que era.

El ser continuó hablando con su voz grave, mirando a la tripulación a través de ojos que apenas podían enfocar a la tripulación por los muchos pliegues de carne arrugada que le colgaban de la cara. ¿" A si que pensáis que derrocar imperios es algo guay."? Pues estáis equivocados. Recuerdo cuándo era bastante más joven, acerca de trescientos mil años atrás, yo estaba en una galaxia lejana y encontré a este joven que llamaban, Vanth Dreadlok, o como fuese. Acostumbraba a ir con su espada y un mago muy feo, de un solo ojo rojo, repartiendo leña. De cualquier manera, Vanth derrumbó tres imperios galácticos completos todo solo, uno de los cuales, él mismo había ayudado a crear. Cualquiera pensaría que alguien que era capaz de hacer todo eso debía ser feliz, considerando el éxito que tenía. Pero en verdad no era así. No podría aguantar el trabajo. Todo el tiempo él se sentía miserable, estableciendo rebeliones y destruyendo a insidiosos miembros de la iglesia y poderosos déspotas locos. Y todo lo que él realmente quería hacer era labrar la tierra."

Stargrave habló sin temor. ¿"Así que la moraleja de la historia es, si nosotros ayudamos a derrocar al Imperio de Jurai, probablemente seremos tan desgraciados como Dreadlok."?

"En pocas palabras, sí," dijo el saco de carne.

"Ya me perdonarás si decido no hacerlo," Stargrave dijo simplemente cuando él y la tripulación volvieron a ocuparse del barco.

"Ya te pesará," la cosa le advirtió, luego volvió a mirar a la tripulación.

¿"Qué es aquello"? Funuyaki preguntó a Malgaunt con una voz calmada, fijando su atención en la criatura que justamente había hablado a todo el mundo.

"Nadie lo sabe seguro," él le dijo. "Su nombre es Autolycus, y él asegura ser un Aluriano, y tener un millón de años de edad."

"Pues no parece tener más de quinientos mil," le respondió Funuyaki.

"Cierto." Malgaunt sonrió con el chiste. "Aparentemente vino de una galaxia bastante más lejana que la nuestra. Según parece él ha estado en el Rack n'Ruin desde que se forjó, y Stargrave le tiene en la nave por una promesa que él le hizo al antiguo capitán del barco. Hasta donde yo se, su propósito principal es decir ' las cosas en los días pasados eran bastante mejor que de lo que son hoy'. No le preste atención. Él es simplemente un saco senil de carne que Stargrave no debería tolerar, con promesa o sin."

En ese momento, Stargrave llamó a Malgaunt a la silla del capitán, en medio del puente, dejando a solas a Funuyaki con sus pensamientos. La situación entera se había puesto algo más extraña a lo que ella pudo haber imaginado jamás. Estaban hablando de nada menos de un derrocamiento completo del Imperio. Y lo peor, era que realmente sonaba como si tuviesen alguna posibilidad de tener éxito.

Las cosas continuaban fuera de control. Matar a unas pocas personas, aun si fuesen sus antiguos compañeros de la Policía Galáctica, era una cosa, pero ahora era cómplice en lo que iba a equivaler al genocidio planetario. Billones de seres iban a morir, y si el plan de Yagdagron no era ejecutado a la perfección, billones más morirían en la guerra que seguiría.

Sin embargo, allí estaba el pago final y la liquidación de la cuenta que Malgaunt había insinuado que ella tendría. Una luna para ella donde gobernar. Estar segunda al mando de la nueva fuerza de la Policía Galáctica. Las preguntas comenzaron a abrumarla. ¿Estaba Malgaunt diciéndole la verdad¿Qué era ella para él¿Una protegida a la que él respetaba y en quién confiaba¿Una herramienta que él podía usar cuando quisiera¿Una forma de protección contra Stargrave, por si ese criminal se volvía contra él¿Un testigo de sus crímenes que sabía demasiado y que sería mejor deshacerse cuando ya no fuese necesario¿Cuándo todo acabase, qué sería ella¿Una de las personas más poderosas e influyentes en un orden galáctico nuevo, una de las criminales más buscados de la galaxia, responsable de las muertes de billones de seres, o un cadáver anónimo en algún callejón de algún lugar alejado con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda?

Y la pregunta más importante de todas. ¿Cualquiera de todas esas cosas, valía la pena?

"Estamos a punto de salir del hiper-espacio," Fera anunció en lo que sonó más como un gruñido que un lenguaje real.

La oscuridad del hiper-espacio dejó paso a las estrellas centelleantes cuando la nave salió al espacio normal, Funuyaki vio que se estaban acercando a un sistema de estrella doble, los soles gemelos parecían muy cerca del uno al otro, a pesar de estar a decenas de miles de millas el uno del otro.

¿"Dónde estamos ahora."? Funuyaki preguntó.

"En nuestro punto de encuentro," dijo Malgaunt.

Sa'bre giró su silla hasta encontrarse frente a Funuyaki cuando el Rack n'Ruin continuó en un curso que les llevaría entre los dos soles. "Esto es un pasaje de los contrabandistas, del que ni la Policía Galáctica está al corriente. Es un pasaje más bien único. Por norma, sólo es usado cuando dos grupos organizan una reunión y quieren asegurarse la privacidad. Hay una única ruta segura entre los soles gemelos, y a menos que alguien ya esté cerca, los sensores no detectarán un barco estando aquí. La proximidad cercana de los soles hace que cualquier cosa aparte de los sensores de corto alcance queden inservibles. Una vez dentro del pasaje, puedes ver quien llegará a lo lejos, y puedes encargarse de neutralizarlos si hace falta. No hay más de quizá una docena de personas que tengan las coordenadas de este lugar. Este sistema está muy lejos de cualquier mundo habitado y no esta cerca de ninguna vía de tránsito interestelar. Estamos en medio de ninguna parte, y no hay ni la más pequeña oportunidad para que otras personas, excepto algún contrabandista, aparezcan por aquí. Es el lugar perfecto para efectuar nuestra transacción."

"Ciertamente," Malgaunt estuvo de acuerdo cuando él observó como el barco se detenía finalmente entre los soles y esperaba que sus colegas llegasen.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Dos horas más tarde una nave salió del hiper-espacio y se acercó cuidadosamente al Rack n'Ruin. Funuyaki miró a través de la pantalla principal, la cual le mostró una imagen de los recién llegados. Era una nave de guerra enorme, unas dos veces más grande que un crucero de batalla Juraiano y con la forma de montículo que a Funuyaki le recordó un hormiguero lleno de alta tecnología. Estaba hecho de un metal plateado, y tenía múltiples armas que rodeaban su buque. Era una imagen temible.

"Un acorazado Yagdagron," Malgaunt dijo cuando el barco se acercó más. Todo el mundo, salvo a Malgaunt y Stargrave, lo miró con temor. "Es suficientemente poderoso como para entrar en batalla con un barco de guerra Juraiano y salir victorioso. Lamentablemente, Yagdagron sólo ha logrado hacer cinco de ellos hasta ahora. O quizá eso es tener suerte, porque si tuviesen más de estos, no nos necesitarían."

"El código que se ha enviado ha sido reconocido. Dicen que están listos para la transferencia, " dijo uno de los hombres de Sa'bre, des del puesto de comunicación.

Stargrave se levantó de su silla y alzó los puños en gesto triunfal. ¡" Esto es todo¡El fin del maldito Imperio de Jurai va a escribirse¡Dentro de un el mes no serán nada más que una nota en los libros de historia y eso todo eso gracias a mí "! Comenzó a reírse cuando el acorazado se acercó todavía más.

"Ciertamente," Malgaunt asintió con más quietud, pero con un tono tan intenso, que en cierta forma hacía juego con el despliegue emocional de Stargrave. "Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda detenernos. Nada."

Un movimiento fuera de la esquina de su ojo atrajo la atención de Funuyaki. Fue un gesto pequeño, que nadie excepto ella pudo ver. La cosa a quien los demás llamaban Autolycus había hecho algo muy peculiar, al menos según Funuyaki, la criatura no había reaccionado con las declaraciones de su capitán o de Malgaunt. En lugar de eso pareció mirar a lo lejos, sus ojos no estaban mirando nada en concreto hasta un instante atrás, cuando lo hizo ese gesto atrapó la atención de Funuyaki, y en cierta forma, Funuyaki supo que no había sido por ninguno de los discursos.

El rostro de Autolycus dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha.

Y luego una alarma sonó cuando uno de los tripulantes gritó. "Hay un barco saliendo directamente del hiper-espacio, en medio los dos soles. Los sensores lo han identificado como una nave estándar de la Policía Galáctica y se dirige directamente hacia nosotros."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Días de vacaciones.

Capítulo 4

¡Un fanfic de Tenchi Muyo!

Esto continúa con los Ovas.

Copyright: tanto el autor como yo seguimos sin poseer los derechos de Tenchi Muyo, pero nuestros abogados están luchando por ello.

Por cierto en el capítulo anterior no salió muy bien pero mi nuevo e-mail es shozoirieyahoo.es. Este capítulo me ha costado bastante de traducir, así que sed buenos, mandad comentarios y disfrutad de esta pedazo de historia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El pánico reinó en el puente del Rack N'Ruin cuando los diversos miembros de la tripulación tomaron posiciones de batalla y se prepararon para la llegada de la nave. Funuyaki observó la escena con poca preocupación, cosa que incluso le asombró a ella misma, como la tripulación armó los láseres, activaron los escudos, y se preparaban para la batalla como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Incluso el poderoso capitán del Rack N'Ruin mostraba síntomas de incredulidad y preocupación ante esa repentina interferencia en su así llamado "plan perfecto".

Pero quizás la cosa más divertida para Funuyaki fue la reacción de Malgaunt en toda esa situación. Su mandíbula literalmente se quedó colgando mientras que él se quedó con la mirada fija, sorprendido por la nave de la Policía Galáctica que acababa de llegar. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría el "maestro de los planes" cuando uno de sus planes fracasase, aunque no hubiese esperado que su reacción fuese así de extrema. Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo él había llegado tan alto, en primer lugar. Seguramente ya había saboreado la derrota en un buen número de ocasiones y tuvo que haber reaccionado mejor de lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. En todo caso sería interesante ver cómo se recuperará.

La recuperaciónno tardóen llegar. Malgaunt tomó una respiración profunda, tranquilizadora – que pareció devolverle parte de su aplomo - y atravesó el puente. Pasó por delante de la silla del capitán, donde Stargrave estaba todavía en estado de choque, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, y logró llegar a los sensores de la nave. Cuando él llegó, se quedó justamente detrás de la silla delencargado de los sensores. Durante unos breves instantes, Funuyaki pensó que él iba a coger al hombre del asiento y lanzarlo fuera, pero la paciencia pareció salir victoriosa cuando Malgaunt se quedó mirando sobre el hombro del hombre y trató de conseguir una mejor vista de lo que pasaba en la pantalla de color azul.

Funuyaki le siguió, pero con un paso más tranquilo, riéndose por dentro de toda esa situación. Ella no estaba segura de porque. Planteándolo seriamente, ella debería haber estado tan preocupada como los demás; su cuello también estaba en peligro. Quizá era algo tan simple como poder ver a gente que creía tener el universo a sus pies, ser víctima de los vientos del destino. Quizá ella quería verles retorcerse un poco, algo así como lo que ella tuvo que soportar durante las últimas horas, y ver que les parecía. Quizá en secreto ella quería verlos fallar.

O quizá a ella, simplemente le había dejado de importarle un bledo todo.

Ella llegó a la consola de mandos y se quedó al lado de Malgaunt, rozándole el hombro, quedándose entre su jefe y el tripulante. Se apoyó más cerca y observó la pantalla muy detenidamente. Si Malgaunt prestó atención a su intrusión, no dio ningún indicio; Toda su atención estaba enfocada en la pantalla.

Toda la información apareció brillando intermitentemente a través de la pantalla, siendo rápidamente asimilada por Malgaunt. La nave de la Policía Galáctica no estaba todavía al alcance de las armas del Rack'N Ruin y del acorazado. Aunque no faltaba mucho para que llegasen la distancia adecuada.

"Es definitivamente una nave estándar de patrulla de la Policía Galáctica," Yent Streen, el oficial que controlaba los sensores, dijo a los dos oficiales, quienes se quedaron con la mirada fija sobre su hombro.

"Creo que usted dijo que el virus de la computadora dejaría a todas las naves inoperantes," Ariana dijo desde al lado de Stargrave. La mirada de hielo que ella proyectó hacia Malgaunt habría mostrado su ira hacia él aun sin el tono de acusación en su voz. Su mano fue lentamente a la parte trasera de la pistola láser modificada que ella tenía en la pistolera de su cintura. En ese mismo instante, la mano de Funuyaki fue hacia su propia pistola.

Malgaunt le devolvió algo más que una mirada desafiante. "Y lo hizo," él fijó su atención hacia Stargrave, "asumiendo que el virus fuese fabricado correctamente."

Sa'bre reaccionó ante esa declaración que era en cierta forma inquisitiva y acusatoria al mismo momento. "Lo garantizo, eso si asumiendo que la información de los programas de antivirus de las computadoras fuesen precisos." Usando sus notables habilidades de oratoria, imitó perfectamente el tono de voz que había usado Malgaunt.

Otros miembros de la tripulación estuvieron menos calmados ante la llegada de la nave patrulla. Uno de ellos gritó que deberían largarse antes de que el resto de la flota lograse llegar allí. La sugerencia fue inmediatamente compartida por la mayoría de los tripulantes. El ruido aumentó de nivel en conjunción directa con el creciente mar de pánico, que amenazaba con tomar el control de la situación.

¡GUARDAD SILENCIO! Malgaunt rugió antes de que Stargrave tuviese la posibilidad de recuperar el control de su tripulación. La tripulación se quedó en silencio ante la inesperada orden. Antes de que tuviesen posibilidad de recuperarse de su sorpresa, Malgaunt habló a Streen otra vez, suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo pudiesen oír. Con una corriente constante de información, Malgaunt esperó que estuviesen tranquilos hasta que a él se le ocurriese un plan que los sacase de este inesperado apuro.

"Identifique ese barco. Quiero saber de quién es." Malgaunt emitió la orden como él lo hubiese echo con cualquier subordinado de la Policía Galáctica.

¿"Cómo."? Preguntó Streen de forma temblorosa.

A pesar de toda la tensión de esa situación, Malgaunt recuperó su confianza en su capacidad de mando. Nuevamente adoptó el papel del superior instruyendo a un oficial incompetente. "Inicialice cuidadosamente la señal a través del equipo de desciframiento que le di a su capitán hace varios meses para ayudarles a evitar ser detectados. ¿Ustedes lo instaron, verdad."?

Streen se avergonzó delante de Malgaunt. Él esperó hasta que el programa empezase a funcionar antes de que él encontrase el valor para decir, " me olvidé de que lo teníamos. No lo habíamos tenido que usar en todo este tiempo. Ninguna nave espacial de la Policía Galáctica se había cruzado en nuestro camino."

"Se ha acabado el tiempo de las excusas," Malgaunt dijo serenamente, acabando con cualquier intento que Streen pudiese hacer para restaurar una parte de su dignidad.

¿"Qué está pasando aquí.?

Funuyaki apartó la vista de la pantalla y miró hacia la puerta principal del puente. Hubo un siseo cuando la puerta gris se cerró después de dejar entrar a su pasajero. Aparentemente la señal de alarma preventiva había servido para despertar a su teniente asociado. En el mismo momento en que Onita vio a Malgaunt y Funuyaki, él se abrió paso hacia ellos. Él logró llegar y comenzó a mirar sobre el otro hombro de Streen, al mismo tiempo que la información aparecía en pantalla.

Streen leyó en voz alta la información. "Su número es X71789. Su nombre: Yukinojo. Actualmente asignado para la Detective de Primera Clase-"

"MIHOSHI," los tres oficiales de la Policía Galáctica dijeron al unísono.

El pánico se apoderó del puente otra vez.

¡" La conozco¡Ella capturó a Wiperblade Jones junto a su grupo de ladrones espaciales."!

¡"Oí que ella venció a "Manos Sangrientas" Ciccone, en su primera misión."!

"Ella sola derrotó a toda la banda de bandidos del "estallido estelar". Lo se. ¡Mi hermano era uno de ellos."!

¡" Dicen que ella es el mejor oficial que tienen¡Si ella está en el caso, eso significa que la fuerza entera de la Policía estelar estará aquí de un momento a otro¡Tenemos que salir aquí inmediatamente."!

¡GUARDAD SILENCIO! Malgaunt rugió otra vez. Una vez que todo el mundo se había calmado, él volvió a tomar control. "Todo eso es del pasado. Ahora mismo ella esta quemada y no es buena para nada." Técnicamente, esa era sólo cierto a medias. Su rendimiento efectivo había bajado increíblemente en el último año, pero ella recientemente había capturado al infame Dr. Clay. Sin embargo, los rumores decían que había tenido la ayuda de realeza Juraiana y posiblemente de otras fuerzas desconocidas. A pesar de eso, no quería que la tripulación se preocupase innecesariamente. "Ella fue asignada en un sistema alejado para mantenerla a distancia. No es ninguna amenaza." Él añadió un gesto despectivo a su declaración para apaciguar a la tripulación. O al menos eso esperaba que los apaciguase. El pánico lo arruinaría todo, y el plan comenzaba a dar signos de debilidad. Justamente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo comenzase a fallar.

¿"Qué sabemos acerca de su grupo de apoyo"? Ariana preguntó, sin creer por un segundo en las palabras tranquilizadoras de Malgaunt.

Eso es algo que tenía que tomar en cuenta. Malgaunt miró por encima del hombro de Streen otra vez. ¿"Hay más señales."?

"Ninguna más señor. Pero ella todavía se está acercando más." El tripulante cambió de posición nerviosamente. La reputación de Mihoshi estaba por encima de cualquier cosa que Malgaunt pudiese decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Como más pronto estuviesen fuera de ese sistema, mejor.

"No tiene ningún grupo de apoyo," Funuyaki sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluida a ella misma, al asumir el control de la conversación.

¿"Qué es lo que le hace decir eso."? Sa'bre preguntó. Él decidió que había permitido que las cosas se desmadrasen demasiado y que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo sin estar dentro de la conversación.

"Porque ella opera de forma ciega," dijo Funuyaki. Ella volvió a su modo detectivesco y comenzó a analizar las pruebas que disponía, esperando encontrar un patrón reconocible a fin de poder anticiparse a lo qué Mihoshi iba a hacer. "Si ella supiese quiénes somos, y lo que hacemos aquí, habría llamado a un grupo de respaldo y les estaría esperando en vez de acercarse a nosotros directamente. Pero ella no lo ha echo. Va directo hacia nosotros, y ahora que está así de cerca de los campos gravitatorios de las estrellas, no hay ningún otro barco que se arriesgaría a salir del hiper-espacio así cerca de ella. No, ella está sola. Estoy segura de eso."

"Bien hecho, Teniente," Malgaunt dijo dando muestras de orgullo. Él había tenido una conclusión similar, sin embargo no lo dijo porque no tenía la seguridad que Funuyaki mostraba. Ella probaba por sí misma ser más valiosa a cada minuto que pasaba, tal como él había sabido que ocurriría. ¿Cómo pudo tener Sa'bre alguna duda sobre su elección de subordinados para esta expedición?

Sa'bre se mofó "imposible". ¿" Está sugiriendo seriamente que ella se acerca a nosotros para vencer a ambas naves al mismo tiempo.? Sólo el acorazado ya tiene tiene treinta veces la potencia de fuego de la nave con la que ella se aproxima. Es suicida."

Stargrave estudió cada una de las caras de los oficiales detenidamente, obteniendo una respuesta antes de que Funuyaki dijese, "si hay alguna persona en la toda la fuerza de la Policía Galáctica que ignoraría las probabilidades e intentaría atraparnos, esa es Mihoshi."

"Esperen un minuto." Malgaunt se levantó cuando un pensamiento errante le pasó por la cabeza. "Yo creía que le habían ordenado irse de vacaciones."

"Exacto," Onita contestó, sintiéndose un poco mejor al poder entrar dentro de la conversación. "Justo antes de que saliese para Centurex 4, para encontrarme con usted y la Teniente Funuyaki, tuvimos una fiesta celebrando que iba a estar fuera durante seis meses." Onita comenzó a cambiar de posición nerviosamente. "Por supuesto, estaba fuera de servicio cuando bebía."

El hombre recibió una mirada fija, fría de Funuyaki; Una que pudo haber congelado el hielo. "Créeme cuándo te digo que después de qué lo que hemos echo hoy, a nadie le importará si estabas bebiendo o no, mientras estabas de servicio."

"Probablemente ella tropezó con nosotros," sugirió Malgaunt. "Mientras ella viajaba, pudo haber detectado nuestra señal antes de que hiciésemos nuestro último salto y seguirnos directamente a través del hiper-espacio. Y sabiendo lo difícil que es la comunicación en el hiper-espacio. Ella no ha podido pedir ayuda."

¡"Imposible"! Fera gruñó des del asiento del piloto. ¡" Nadie podría habernos seguido a través del hiper-espacio¡No de la forma con la que piloto."!

"Quizás," Malgaunt hizo una concesión. Había la posibilidad de que las cosas se pusiesen difíciles a partir de ese momento. Y lo último que él necesitaba era inquietar a una Katasan salvaje. "Realmente eso no tiene importancia. En el momento en que ella esté al alcance de las armas del acorazado, las vacaciones de la Oficial Mihoshi se alargarán indefinidamente. Únicamente me gustaría saber como es que su barco no fue afectado por el virus."

"Te dije que no nos saliésemos de las rutas predesignadas. Ahora mira en lo que nos has metido, " Se quejó Yukinojo.

¿"Como podía saber que acabaríamos fuera del rumbo preasignado."? Mihoshi preguntó. "Además, estaba segura de que lo tracé correctamente."

"Pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora, gracias a que dejaste nuestra antena de reserva de largo alcance, no tenemos ninguna forma de contactar con el cuartel general y obtener nuestras coordenadas."

"Relájate, Yukinojo," Tenchi dijo apaciguadoramente, esperando que eso tranquilizase al ordenador. Generalmente eso parecía ayudar cuando Ryoko o Aeka perdían los nervios, bueno más bien sólo algunas veces. De acuerdo, no muy a menudo funcionaba, pero de cualquier forma él tenía que intentarlo. Tal vez tendría suerte alguna vez. "Mihoshi sólo ayudó a alguien en problemas. Ella no tenía forma de saber que nuestra antena se rompería mientras estábamos en el hiper-espacio."

"Supongo que eso es cierto," Yukinojo asintió, emitiendo un suspiro mecánico cuando él se resignó a su destino.

"Además, estamos de suerte. Podemos preguntar muestras coordenadas a esas dos naves espaciales de allí afuera, " Mihoshi señaló en la pantalla los barcos que a cada momento se acercaban más. " Una vez que sepamos dónde estamos, será fácil regresar a nuestra ruta original. Y esta vez os prometo que no me desviaré de nuestro curso."

"Ah sí, acerca de esos barcos," Yukinojo comenzó con vacilación. "El único del que puedo sacar una lectura más o menos clara es el mayor. El más pequeño está demasiado lejos para eso y con las interferencias que tenemos debido a nuestra proximidad al sol, no puedo obtener una lectura precisa hasta que nos acerquemos más. También, el diseño de la nave grande no corresponde con ningún barco que esté almacenado en mi memoria, aunque emite una gran cantidad de poder. Y ninguno de ellos transmite su señal de identificación."

Mihoshi reflexionó sobre eso. Como cualquier Inteligencia Artificial de la flota, Yukinojo tenía memorizadas todas las formas de cada tipo de nave en la galaxia. Y sus circuitos avanzados le permitían buscar una base común aunque la nave hubiese sido altamente modificada a través de una extrapolación del diseño. Y también estaba el problema de las señales. Se supone que, técnicamente, todos los barcos transmiten una señal que facilita la identificación siempre que se ponen en contacto con cualquier otra nave. Generalmente las únicas personas que no lo usaban eran Fuerzas Armadas Militares Planetarias y barcos Imperiales durante la guerra. Actualmente, Jurai estaba atravesando un periodo de paz, y no había ninguna razón para que uno de sus barcos suspendiese la emisión de su señal. Algunas veces los contrabandistas desactivaban las suyas para que sus barcos no fuesen identificados, pero usualmente ponían un código falso en lugar del de verdad. "No creo que sean contrabandistas. Ese barco tan grande que parece algo así como un volcán gigante es demasiado grande para formar parte de cualquier organización criminal conocida. Y su configuración no es como la de ninguno de los gobiernos planetarios conocidos tampoco. Esto es realmente extraño."

¿"Qué vas a hacer"? Preguntó Tenchi.

Mihoshi se encogió de hombros. "Continuaremos acercándonos más y trataremos de de ponernos en contacto con ellos. Luego ya veremos que ocurre."

Una enorme gota se formó en la frente de Tenchi. ¿"Ah, no es un poco arriesgado si resultan ser personas malas.?

"Realmente no creo que lo sean," dijo Mihoshi, encontrando graciosa la inocencia de Tenchi de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el espacio (pero no de forma condescendiente). Ella se recordó a sí misma que no era culpa suya, él había vivido siempre en un mundo que carecía de la capacidad de viajar a través del espacio. Así que tendría que explicárselo, pero de una forma en la que no se sintiese tonto. "Ese barco tan grande de allí afuera es de un diseño nuevo y con una potencia de fuego tan alta que rivalizaría con un barco de guerra Juraiano. Pensando en eso solamente se nos ocurren dos cosas. Que puede formar parte de una raza nueva, de la que nunca antes habíamos tenido contacto y que éste es un ejemplo de su tecnología, o que podría haberse forjado por un planeta o sistema planetario. Ahora es ilegal para cualquiera crear un barco tan poderoso sin el consentimiento expreso de Jurai, y si hubiese habido tal consentimiento, yo lo habría sabido a través de mi posición en la Policía Galáctica. Eso significa que tendrían que haberlo construido en secreto, probablemente así para poder crear una flota con la que podrían desafiar a Jurai y derrocar al Imperio mientras se erigen como los nuevos líderes. ¿Ahora quién querría hacer algo tan terrible como eso? No. Estoy bastante segura que forma parte de una raza nueva y desconocida."

"Ah, de acuerdo," Tenchi dijo con vacilación, confiado en el juicio de Mihoshi sobre materia espacial, aunque eso era sospechoso, a veces. Ella sabía más que él en estas cosas. Aunque cuando ella comentó la segunda posibilidad, hizo que los pelos de su nuca se pusiesen de punta como si fuese una premonición o algo por el estilo.

"Tal vez deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor, por si acaso." Yukinojo estaba algo preocupado. Uno de sus chips de IA, el razonamiento de Mihoshi tenía mucho sentido, a pesar de que ella había llegado a esa conclusión con sólo una cantidad mínima de información. Su red neural primaria no se le había ocurrido esas posibilidades antes de que Mihoshi lo hiciese, lo cual le fastidiaba mucho; Ella había usado su cerebro para formular una hipótesis más rápido que su cerebro mecánico pudiese hacerlo. En otro chip, su lógica en lo que se refería a escoger una de esas posibilidades percentiles parecía algo sospechoso.

"OH, ustedes se preocupan demasiado." Mihoshi fue para el sistema de comunicaciones y empezó a emitir el programa universal de saludo con el que el barco había sido equipado.

Yukinojo notó que había un problema con todo eso. "He estado tratando de ponerme en contacto con ellos desde que llegamos al sistema, pero no responden."

"Tal vez los soles, de cierta forma, interfieren con las comunicaciones," Mihoshi sugirió. "Nos acercaremos más y continuaremos enviando el mensaje una y otra vez. Todo va a ir bien, y luego volveremos a nuestras vacaciones inmediatamente. Estoy segura de eso."

El encargado de las comunicaciones manoseó su auricular cuando el mensaje llegó. "Señor." Él empezó a mirar a Stargrave, quien todavía llevaba puesta una máscara de interés. "Mihoshi nos llama."

Stargrave confundió la pausa que su hombre tomó para recobrar el aliento como un signo de que esperaba las ordenes de su capitán. "No necesito oír ninguna orden que pueda darnos. Haz que sólo escuche estática."

Dado de cuánto el capitán disfrutaba de ser informado de sus errores, y de que él estaba de un humor de perros, el oficial optó por no corregir la mala suposición. ¿Además, cómo se supone que debían responder al saludo universal?

"El barco de la Policía Galáctica nos llama," el encargado de comunicaciones a bordo del acorazado Yagdagron manoseó su auricular cuando el mensaje llegó.

La capitana Yolleth consideró eso. Ella había decidido simplemente destruir la nave en pedazos y hacer que los restos fuesen vaporizados por el sol. Pero quizás sería mejor escuchar las últimas palabras del enemigo. ¿"Qué es lo que dicen."?

"Umm," el oficial de comunicaciones tenía la mirada pérdida. Dándose cuenta de que él no podría explicarlo sin parecer tonto, decidió ir al grano y listo. "Están transmitiendo el saludo universal estándar, señora."

La frente de Yolleth se llenó de pequeñas venas ligeramente antes de que su silla saliese disparada por encima de las cabezas de sus subordinados, apuntando con un dedo acusador a la nave en pantalla. ¡" Cómo se atreve a burlarse así de nosotros¡Vaporizad ese barco¡Quiero a ese hombre muerto, no importa el precio¡Active las armas principales ahora mismo."!

¡"Mihoshi"! Yukinojo dio un toque de alarma. Él había alterado el curso del barco ligeramente para que los sensores de largo alcance tuviesen una lectura precisa de la nave más pequeña. En el momento en que obtuvo una lectura precisa, él lo comparó a través de sus programas de reconocimiento hasta que encontró una coincidencia. ¡"El barco más pequeño es el Rack N ' Ruin."!

Mihoshi dio un grito de alarma. ¡" Sa'bre Stargrave es el cuarto criminal más buscado de la galaxia! Tenemos que advertir a los alienígenas de que él es peligroso."

Ella dio un tirón rápido a los controles, un movimiento que Yukinojo estuvo a punto de quejarse de como de grosero fue para sus sistemas más delicados, cuando una ráfaga enorme de energía rojiza se emitió desde una de las puntas del acorazado. La amplio rayo de energía pasó por el trozo de espacio donde el barco había estado hace menos de un segundo. Un momento antes y la nave espacial se habría destruido por ese disparo, con escudos o sin. Aunque a pesar del rápido movimiento de Mihoshi, el motor de babor fue dañado por el rayo. Los pasajeros sintieron el disparo cuando el barco tembló y luces rojas aparecieron a través del tablero de mando.

"Creo que la segunda idea que diste podría ser la correcta," Tenchi dijo mientras probaba de hacer algo para ayudar a Mihoshi.

"Creo que tienes razón," dijo Mihoshi a regañadientes mientras ella activaba los escudos a máxima potencia y empezaba a realizar un patrón evasivo, haciendo maniobras para evitar que las armas del acorazado corrigiesen su anterior error.

¡"Ella ha evadido el disparo."! Stargrave golpeó con su puño al brazo de su silla de mando. De alguna forma ella se había movido un momento antes de que el rayo fuese lanzado. Pero dado el blindaje, los soles, y las distancias entre las naves, ella no pudo haber adivinado el momento en el que el acorazado iba a disparar. Era imposible, a pesar de que él mismo lo había visto.

"Eso no es totalmente cierto, señor," Streen dijo al mirar las lecturas que recibía. "Su motor del babor fue alcanzado y está perdiendo radiación. Ha dado la vuelta y trata de escapar, pero el acorazado la está persiguiendo mientras continua disparándole."

¿"Es ella más rápida que nosotros o que el acorazado"? Preguntó Stargrave.

"No," Malgaunt contestó antes de que el oficial comenzase a hablar. "Ella sólo va a seis punto cinco veces la velocidad de la luz, y ha tenido un montón del tiempo para llegar a su velocidad máxima. Ese disparo a sus motores ha hecho que vaya más lenta. Ella no puede escapar."

"Lo que no significa que no pueda intentarlo" Funuyaki señaló al observar cómo el barco de Mihoshi continuaba evadiendo las continuas ráfagas de energía que procedían de la nave Yagdagron. En cierta forma ella pudo impedir recibir más daño, a pesar de la corta distancia entre ella y la nave más poderosa.

En los controles del piloto, un par de pupilas verticales que rodeaban a unos iris verdes aumentaron al ver la elegante danza mortal que el barco de color rojo sangre de la Policía Galáctica realizaba. "Vamos a por ella" Fera aumentó la velocidad y se puso en el lado izquierdo, manipulando el Rack N ' Ruin para que se despejase de la sombra del acorazado y empezando a pasarlo gracias a su velocidad más rápida.

Hubo una contracción nerviosa en su frente. ¿" Les he comentado aquella vez en la que estaba en un grupo de contrabando y nosotros estuvimos atrapados entre un Destructor Estelar Clase Victoria y un Crucero Pesado de Guerra Mon Cal? Chico, deberían haber visto el intercambio de turbolasers que esos dos se lanzaban y la forma con la que continuaron derritiendo el casco así que tuvimos que…"

"No continúes. Ya lo he decidido" Stargrave dirigió su atención a su piloto. "Dejaremos a Yagdagron ocuparse de esto. Quédate atrás del acorazado. Lo quiero entre nosotros y Mihoshi, por si acaso algo ocurriese."

El pelaje encrespado de Fera ganó una apariencia descabellada en ella, de forma que parecía más bestial y menos inteligente. Sin dejar sus ojos de la pantalla, dijo casi gruñendo. " Si ella puede volar bajo ese tipo de fuego y evitar ser alcanzada. Yo también. Tendremos que ocuparnos de ella nosotros mismos." Hubo un sonido cuando el flujo de poder del Rack N 'Ruin aumentó y el barco cobró velocidad.

La Katasan no tuvo que darse la vuelta cuando oyó el sonido familiar de metal y cuero que provenía de detrás de ella; nadie en la tripulación no reconocería el sonido del brazo de la Primer Oficial Ariana girarse hacia ellos.

"Justamente que seas mi mejor piloto no significa seas mi único piloto. Sigue detrás del acorazado." El pánico que Stargrave había mostrado al descubrir la "sorpresa Mihoshi" se había esfumado. Él era un modelo de autocontrol cuando se cruzó de piernas en su silla, apoyando la mano en su barbilla, mientras su primer consorte - y brazo ejecutor - dejaba su pistola modificada apuntando a la espalda de Fera.

Sabiendo que Stargrave consideraba a todo el mundo prescindible, excepto a él mismo, y que tenía tendencia a disparar a las personas que ponían su vida en peligro, Fera relajó el mando de los controles y volvió a su posición, detrás del acorazado. Ella maldijo su suerte. ¿Cómo podían tener los demás tan poca fe en ella y en sus habilidades? Cualquier cosa que una detective de la Policía Galáctica podía hacer, ella lo podía hacer mucho mejor. Y atravesar esa tormenta de fuego láser sería tan genial que ella tuvo que refrenarse para evitar seguir el curso de Mihoshi, sólo por el hecho que Stargrave se ocuparía de que ella estuviese muerta mucho antes de poder alcanzarla. Esa detective mostraba habilidades dignas de una Katasan.

Ese hecho provocó un anhelo en Fera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus habilidades hubiesen estado verdaderamente a prueba, aparte de traer al Rack N 'Ruin fuera de la Anomalía y lo del puerto de atraque de Tartarus a gran velocidad. Si sólo los dioses de luz estaban dispuestos, y de alguna forma su presa escapaba a las armas del acorazado, luego quizás Fera podría tener el duelo que ella tan desesperadamente quería. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pantalla delantera mientras su barco y el acorazado se acercaban cada vez más a la nave de Mihoshi.

A bordo de Yukinojo, el caos reinaba de la misma forma que en el Rack N ' Ruin momentos atrás, aunque Mihoshi podía llorar más alto que cualquiera del otro barco.

"¡Todo lo que quería hacer era pedir nuestra posición!" ella gimió mientras apretaba más botones, evitando otra ráfaga de energía del tamaño de su nave. No había ningún patrón lógico en sus movimientos, lo cual era una de las razones porqué los artilleros Yagdagron, algunos de lo mejores de su flota, no podían acertarla. No había tendencia que poder seguir, ningún hábito en sus maniobras que les permitiese anticipar dónde iría después de esquivar el ataque anterior. Así es que pasaron su tiempo usando todas sus habilidades, mientras frotaban sus amuletos de buena suerte, mientras que el acorazado lentamente ganaba terreno al barco más pequeño.

Tenchi se agarró de la silla como si de eso le fuese la vida. Él se había olvidado de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad antes de que el tiroteo comenzase, y ahora sólo dependía de él mismo mientras el barco era lanzado de acá para allá. Los compensadores internos del inercia no podían mantener la situación entre todos esos virajes y lo que Mihoshi estaba haciendo. Pero dado el número de explosiones que se veían en la pantalla, Tenchi simplemente dio gracias de seguir todavía vivos. ¿No podemos contestar al fuego enemigo?

"Las armas primarias están colocadas en la parte delantera de la nave," Mihoshi continuó gimoteando. "Y las armas traseras que tenemos no son lo suficiente poderosas como para frenar a esa nave. Además, eso significaría desviar poder de los motores para los sistemas del armamento, y entonces iríamos más despacio." Una idea le vino a la cabeza."Tal vez podríamos pasar cerca de la corona de uno de los soles. El calor y gravedad dificultarían a sus artilleros, y tendrán que desviar potencia de sus motores a los escudos para evitar que se les derrita su estructura."

"Nosotros también tendremos que desviar potencia de nuestros motores a los escudos," señaló Yukinojo, mientras seguía buscando otra forma de eludir a sus perseguidores. El motor de babor estaba demasiado dañado por culpa de la ráfaga inicial, y no podía repararse sin que alguien saliese afuera y lo hiciese manualmente. Eso quería decir que no podrían superar en velocidad a esa nave. La maniobra de la corona sólo les daría unos pocos minutos de más, pero a alguien se le iba a tener que ocurrir otra idea para salvar la situación.

"Es todo lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo," Mihoshi dijo sollozando al dirigiese hacia el sol. ¡"OH, estas son las peores vacaciones que jamás he tenido"!

"La nave se dirige a la corona del sol," dijo el piloto del acorazado a su capitana.

Yolleth respondió con un bufido. "Él no podrá escapar de nosotros de ese modo. Desvíe potencia a los escudos y mantenga la persecución."

"Esa maniobra que hace sólo le dará un poco más de tiempo," Malgaunt informó a Stargrave, aunque el capitán no necesitaba que se lo dijese. Él había volado en muchas y diversas naves de diferentes dimensiones, a lo largo de su carrera de contrabandista. De pequeñas lanzaderas en las que sólo cabía un hombre a buques de carga enormes, preparados para transportar más de cien mil toneladas, él los podía pilotar a todos ellos casi tan bien como Fera y sabía de memoria cada estrategia de vuelo que existía.

"El acorazado acorta la distancia, pero de forma más lentamente, señor," Yent dijo de nuevo." deberían poder usar sus armas más pequeñas contra Mihoshi dentro de los siguientes cinco minutos." En lugar de las siete armas que la están atacando al mismo tiempo, tendrá veinticinco. Una vez que eso ocurra, Mihoshi estará acabada. Nadie podría evitar tal cantidad de potencia de fuego contra su nave, no importa como de buena sea pilotando.

"Todavía podemos aumentar velocidad y atraparla." Fera tuvo que cerrar ligeramente sus ojos por el brillo del sol entrante, hasta que la computadora compensó la situación oscureciendo la pantalla.

"Mantenga nuestro curso." Stargrave pensó que la insubordinación de Fera se estaba pasando de la raya. Algo más que palabras serían intercambiadas cuando regresasen a su nueva base de operaciones. Después de todo la disciplina tenía que ser mantenida.

¡"Señor"! Yent gritó otra vez, "ella ha lanzado cohetes contra el acorazado."

Stargrave se rió de eso. "Un buen intento, pero Yolleth es demasiado experimentada para caer en ese trampa."

¿"Que trampa."?

Stargrave se sorprendió al ver que Onita, quien usualmente permanecía callado había echo una pregunta. Sa'bre se dignó a contestar al hombre, por si acaso alguien de su tripulación estuviera también confundido. "Es una táctica dilatoria. La oficial Mihoshi espera obligar a Yagdagron a desviar parte la potencia de sus motores a su sistema antimisil. Pero ahora estamos demasiado cerca de la corona del sol para que los cohetes cumplan con su misión. El calor hará que exploten antes de que logren llegar a su objetivo. Es un acto de desesperación."

En su asiento al lado del sistema secundario de armas, Autolycus dijo, "lo harían si fuesen de rayo pesado escudado."

"No seas absurdo." Stargrave rió de forma profunda, casi tempestuosa. "Nadie ha fabricado cohetes de rayo pesado escudado en los últimos cien años, son lentos, presentan grandes problemas para dar a los blancos y sus sensores de búsqueda son un chiste."

"¡Señor, los cohetes casi han llegado al acorazado!"

"- y pueden resistir el viajar a través de la corona de un sol sin explotar" terminó Autolycus.

A bordo del barco Yagdagron, la capitana se dio cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo y accionó el sistema antimisil de su barco. El blindaje de rayo pesado en los cohetes VX-100 Cabeza de Martillo, cuyo sistema instrumental había permitido alcanzar al acorazado, empezó a mostrar sus limitaciones. A pesar del retraso con el que el sistema antimisil fue accionado, empezó a rastrear los antiguos cohetes fácilmente y comenzó a derribarlos. De los treinta que Mihoshi disparó, veinte fueron destruidos. Debido al hecho que los escudos soportaban una presión superior a la habitual por el calor de la corona, estaban suficientemente debilitados como para que en lugar de los veinticinco cohetes que se hubiesen necesitado para abrir una brecha en los escudos, sólo se necesitasen cinco para hacerlo. Eso fue suficiente para que los cohetes restantes llegasen a su objetivo e impactasen en el acorazado.

De lo cinco que consiguieron pasar: Uno chocó en la parte posterior de la nave, el enorme blindaje del buque hizo que la explosión sólo afectase a una tercera parte de los sistemas de cierre del motor de emergencia y al control primario de los dispensadores de queso. El segundo cohete llegó a la mitad exterior del buque, pero no hizo nada más aparte de destruir el blindaje y debilitar ligeramente la pared interior de uno de los corredores de mantenimiento. El tercero golpeó el lado contrario del barco, sin ni siquiera hacer brecha en la armadura exterior. El cuarto golpeó directamente una de las baterías primarias de armas de largo alcance, no antes de que hiciese un último disparo.

En lo que se refiere al quinto y último, por algún golpe de suerte notable (buena o mala, depende de quien lo mirase) golpeó en el mismo lugar que el segundo cohete, sin haber nada de blindaje que protegiese del daño. La explosión entró a través de la nave, ondulando mientras destruía corredores, dispensadores de comida, el dormitorio de los tripulantes, los tripulantes, cableado eléctrico, numerosos sistemas de respaldo, y un montón de equipo importante. Con cada objeto la explosión iba perdiendo fuerza hasta que alcanzó la armería principal. Las paredes de la cual eran gruesas, pero hubo suficiente cantidad de energía de la explosión del cohete para derribar uno de los muros, haciendo llegar la explosión justamente al interior de uno de los cuartos de almacenaje de la armería.

Según los diseñadores del barco, el cuarto que fue destruido se suponía que no guardaba nada más que la provisión estándar de rifles pesados de partículas, ametralladoras de impulso, y fusiles iónicos que la infantería de marina espacial usasaba en operaciones de a pie, así como también pistolas láser de repuesto que los tripulantes del acorazado podían necesitar en caso de que tuvieran que repeler un asalto enemigo. Nada de eso habría marcado una diferencia en todo aquel asunto. Sin embargo, debido al hecho que la misión iba tener lugar lejos de las colonias espaciales de Yagdagron o de cualquier de sus puestos avanzados, y que si Jurai descubría lo que iba a ser entregado a Yagdagron, habrían enviado todos sus barcos contra el acorazado, la Capitana Yolleth había pedido un permiso especial para llevar veinticinco cohetes extra de la clase "Destructor de Naves", el tipo más poderoso que Yagdagron había creado. Eso les daría potencia de fuego adicional como para derribar a media docena de cruceros pesados Juraianos y tener algo en la reserva, por si acaso. Pero ocurrió que como todas las lanzaderas de cohetes en la armería fueron ya estaban cargadas, los cohetes adicionales estaban siendo almacenados donde había espacio disponible, en ese caso en el cuarto exterior de la armería donde el cohete de Mihoshi penetró.

El cual tenía suficiente energía como para hacer estallar uno de los cohetes "Destructores de Naves"que fue el más cercano a la pared por donde se había abierto brecha.

Por supuesto, ese cohete tenía potencia de sobra para hacer estallar a los veinticuatro restantes que estaban almacenados al lado.

Y entonces…

Debajo de sus caros guantes blancos, de genuino Yothblem, sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Unas palmas que nunca sudaban. ¿"Cuántos han impactado."? Preguntó Stargrave.

"Sólo cinco lo hicieron directamente en la nave Yagdagron antes de que los escudos se recuperasen," Dijo Malgaunt Adelantándose a Streen otra vez. Streen hizo una nota mental de hacerle entender a Malgaunt de lo que él pensaba de las personas que interferían con su trabajo. Después de que todo eso terminase y asumiendo que a Stargrave no le importase, claro.

"Eso no será suficiente ni para retrasarlos, " dijo Stargrave mientras se relajaba, recostándose en su silla otra vez. Una vez que el acorazado recobrase su velocidad, destruiría el barco de la Policía Galáctica. Era inevitable.

¡"Mihoshi ha sido alcanzada.!

Eso captó la atención de Stargrave. Había algo en la voz de Fera… ¿preocupación? Era difícil de decir, tendría que analizarlo más tarde. Por el momento su atención estaba más ocupada en lo que su piloto había dicho. Él fijó su atención en la pantalla. Ahora que habían acortado la distancia con Mihoshi, su barco era algo más que la mancha que había aparecido en pantalla cuando apareció en el sistema. Sus escáneres visuales de largo le permitían ver más fácilmente a la nave rojiza, aunque era todavía pequeña a los ojos de Stargrave. Eso si parecía que el barco dejaba tras de sí una estela de humo.

Streen dijo "impacto confirmado," avanzándose a Malgaunt esta vez. "Ella ha recibido otro golpe del Yagdagron y comienza a disminuir la velocidad. Creo que ella ha perdido su motor de estribor completamente. Está abandonando la corona solar y estará fuera de su alcance en cualquier momento."

Eso no tenía importancia para Stargrave. Ahora que ella había perdido el control, y a pesar de que había un planeta habitable - pero privado de vida inteligente - cerca, Mihoshi nunca llegaría. Si su barco no se hacía pedazos primero, entonces el acorazado lo haría estallar en cualquier momento.

¡"Señor¡Emisión de energía proveniente del barco Yagdagron "! Streen gritó. Malgaunt empezó a mirar a Stargrave. El capitán del Rack N ' Ruin le miró con ceño fruncido, pues él no veía ningún problema en eso, pero los primeros vestigios de lo que podría haber sido miedo se formaron en los ojos del mariscal.

"Muéstreme el acorazado," ordenó Sa'bre. El cuadro de las pantallas cambió de mostrar a Yukinojo a la nave Yagdagron. El acorazado gigante verde, mostraba la misma imagen que antes del ataque de los cohetes, excepto por el humo que salía de las brechas del blindaje de la banda de estribor. El humo ya se disipaba en el frío espacio infinito, y parecía detenerse.

Luego, cerca de donde apareció el primer agujero, el metal se destrozó, formando lo que pareció ser un punto de ebullición debajo de la superficie de la nave. El conglomerado era una vista extraña de contemplar, aun proviniendo de esa extraña nave. Estuvo allí sólo un momento antes de que se alzase una extraña mezcla de fuego rojo y azul en el espacio, que se apagó completamente al no disponer de ninguna cosa más para quemar. Los escombros también habían sido disparados fuera del punto de ebullición, y comenzaron a dispersarse e irse a la deriva completamente, quedándose atrapados por la gravedad del sol cercano y siendo incinerados para siempre.

Pero ese no fue el único. Después que la primera bocanada de fuego se apagase gradualmente, tres más la siguieron, una inmediatamente después de la otra. Alzándose nuevos fuegos azules y rojizos. Entonces apareció uno del otro lado del barco, que fue más grande que los otros cuatro combinados. Por todo el barco se comenzaron a formar puntos de ebullición, pero en lugar de apagarse como los anteriores, estos últimos parecían haber venido a quedarse.

"¡Sus escudos han caído y comienzan a ir a la deriva, en dirección hacia el sol!" Declaró el oficial de sensores. Stargrave se quedó en estado de choque con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. Sólo habían sido alcanzados por unos pocos cohetes. No pudieron haber hecho ese tipo de daño. Era imposible. Justamente imposible.

Y luego la imagen del barco explotando lentamente cambió y las estrellas aparecieron en su lugar. Conmocionado, Stargrave no pudo reaccionar de inmediato. El acorazado desapareció completamente de la pantalla antes de que él le gritase a Fera. "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo!"

Fera se estaba dando la vuelta en su asiento para explicárselo cuando Streen lo hizo por ella. ¡" La emisión energética del acorazado¡Es diez veces superior a la de antes."!

De forma rápida Funuyaki continuó la explicación diciendo, "su reactor de fusión va a…"

El resto fue interrumpido cuando una incandescencia brillante de color naranjada apareció por el lado derecho de la pantalla, y el barco se encontró como si un gigante lo hubiese recogido y lo hubiese lanzado por los aires. Mucha de la gente que no estaba sujeta dentro de la nave fue arrojada a la fría cubierta metálica.

Stargrave se agarró fuertemente a su silla como si de su vida se tratase, incluso cuando vio caerse a Ariana a su lado y notó que se agarraba a su espalda. Evidentemente, la explosión no había producido ningún sonido, pero sus efectos se podían ver y oír cuando todo el barco se zarandeó por la onda de choque producida por la explosión final del acorazado. Stargrave oyó a un miembro de su tripulación gritar¡" Nuestros escudos han caído¡Repito, nuestros escudos han caído!" Continuando con sus obligaciones a pesar de todo lo que pasaba alrededor suyo. Sa'bre tomo una nota mental para darle a Joffry un bono por mantener la sangre fría en esa situación tan caótica.

Durante unos breves segundos, la nave paró las sacudidas y comenzó a estabilizarse, dando a Stargrave tiempo para abrocharse el cinturón. Como él hizo eso, vio que Malgaunt y Onita había caído cerca de un par de sillas vacías al lado de los sensores de control. Se subieron a ellas justo antes de que el barco les tirase por los aires otra vez. Tal y como terminaron de abrocharse sus cinturones, el barco fue lanzado de forma más cruel que la primera vez. En lugar del sonido del Rack N ' Ruin gimiendo cuando fue golpeado por la onda de choque, esta vez el sonido fue como si algo golpease el buque exterior de la nave. Dos impactos más, uno detrás del otro, de forma que sonaron casi como si fuesen uno, se hicieron eco a lo largo de todo el barco y aterrorizaron a aquellos que se dieron cuenta de que eran los escombros de la antes gigantesca, y ahora destruida, nave Yagdagron.

Hubo un sonido tremendo cuando los estratos de madera de árbol espacial y los múltiples componentes de metal se rompieron en pedazos en la parte posterior de la nave cuando el barco volvió a ser lanzado de nuevo. Stargrave sintió que Ariana perdía su agarre debido a los impactos múltiples que el barco recibía. Estiró su mano y cogió la camisa blanca de Ariana. La fuerza de las sacudidas era tan poderosa que al principio, necesitó de toda su fuerza simplemente para mantenerse agarrado a ella. Algo pasó como un relámpago por su lado izquierdo mientras él luchaba para acercarla hacia él, miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver lo que era. Shoney Sylkes, su primer oficial de armas, era lo que había pasado zumbando al lado de su asiento y pasando a través del puente. Su vuelo fue detenido en el momento en que su cabeza golpeó la esquina de metal de la estación del piloto, quedando justamente al lado de Fera. Stargrave pudo haber jurado oír el chasquido del cuello de Sylkes cuando su cuerpo se volvió flojo y paró de moverse al golpear la porción inferior de la pantalla. Un recuerdo fugaz de infancia de Stargrave apareció cuando él se dio cuenta que Sylkes le recordaba a una muñeca de trapo que acostumbraba a llevar una niña pequeña con la que había crecido. Sa'bre no podía recordar su nombre. Lo único de lo que podía acordarse de ella es que casi siempre iba sucia y le gustaba lanzar hacia arriba aquella muñeca. Sylkes era como aquel juguete. Sin vida y lanzado alrededor del puente. Incluso tenía el mismo color de pelo que la muñeca: El rojo.

Su atención volvió a quien tenía entre las manos. Ariana había recobrado suficiente estabilidad como para que ella pudiese tomar asiento y ayudar a Stargrave a moverla a donde ella estaría a salvo. O al menos razonablemente a salvo de ser arrojada por el puente.

Un chillido muy alto captó la atención de Stargrave. Entonces vio que fue la Teniente Funuyaki quien había gritado. Había sido tan alto que no pensó que Funuyaki fuese capaz de hacerlo; porque parecía más dura que eso. Su compañero, Onita, la había cogido. El hombre al ser más grande y fuerte que Stargrave, fácilmente llevó a Funuyaki, colocándola en una posición similar a la que Sa'bre estaba dejando a Ariana ahora mismo.

A la derecha de Stargrave, él oyó otro grito de alguien que no pudo reconocer, pero eso ya carecía de importancia. Él desvió su atención del caos en el puente y la enfocó en la que en ese momento era la persona importante de su vida: Su piloto. Fera era ahora quien le mantenía con vida, así como también a todos los demás miembros de su tripulación, estaban en sus manos. Aun desde atrás, Stargrave pudo ver su pelaje erizándose y los músculos estirarse mientras ella luchaba para controlar al Rack N ' Ruin en su ruta de escape.

¡" Hemos perdido parte de la estructura trasera del barco"! Fera gruñó cuando otro pedazo de escombros golpeó al Rack N ' Ruin, aunque el ruido que eso produjo fuese igual de fuerte como cualquiera de los otros impactos el barco había sufrido.

Otro gruñido surgió del fondo de su garganta mientras luchaba valientemente con los controles de dirección, intentando elevar el morro de la nave – para evitar al sol cercano, al que se dirigían. Pudo haber sido peor. Si ella no hubiese sospechado que el acorazado iba a explotar y no se hubiera alejado antes recibir instrucciones de hacerlo, entonces nunca hubiesen conseguido bastante distancia como para sobrevivir. Pero podía haber sido demasiado tarde, de cualquier manera. Los pedazos de escombros iban a terminar lo que la onda de choque había comenzado. Se estaban abriendo brechas en diversos lugares por todo el buque, únicamente tenía uno de los seis motores en línea, y algo MALO había ocurrido con los sistemas de control de la dirección. Ella tenía, como mucho el control, del diez por ciento de la dirección del barco. El barco que ella había pilotado en los últimos seis meses, el barco del cual ella había aprendido cada engranaje, chirrido, y la forma de cómo maniobraba y exactamente de lo que era capaz, estaba siendo destruido en pedazos diminutos y arrojado a través de las estrellas.

Todo eso era realmente muy excitante.

Afortunadamente para los demás, y para sí misma, Fera había aprendido de memoria las posiciones y distancias aproximadas de todos los cuerpos celestes sabidos en ese sistema. Durante su espera del Yagdagron, ella había mirado y se había familiarizado con las gráficas locales del sector y supo que el mundo más cercano a los soles gemelos era habitable, cercano, y había una posibilidad remota de que el barco se mantendría unido suficiente tiempo como para poder llegar allí. Todo lo que Fera tenía que hacer era poner el barco en la dirección correcta, conservar la dirección, esperar que el buque exterior estuviese lo suficientemente intacto como para sobrevivir al reingreso orbital, y encontrar un lugar bonito donde aterrizar, en el que todo el mundo no muriese debido al choque.

La combinación de tener los escudos apagados y de la proximidad a una estrella incandescente subió la temperatura en el barco significativamente y, si continuaba de esa forma, lo haría peligrosamente, Fera lo notó. Pero eso asumiendo que en primer lugar no se zambullesen en la estrella cercana. Mientras luchaba con los estúpidos controles, La Katasan hizo un par de ruegos silenciosos a Jajagua, el más grande de los dioses Katasan y la deidad de las muertes honorables. Su primera oración fue sobrevivir al aterrizaje y poder volver a volar de nuevo por el espacio con su ingenio y habilidades, integras. La segunda fue que si ella tenía que morir, que fuese una muerte espectacular, digna de otorgarle su puesto para la estación del más allá. Entrar en la otra vida por un choque orbital aterrizando con los controles en ese estado, seguramente sería una forma digna para ganar su entrada en el paraíso.

Milagrosamente, uno de los sistemas de dirección volvió de nuevo a estar en línea, y ella recuperó bastante control como para sacar la temblorosa nave del campo gravitacional del sol. Fue una dura lucha que causó que los músculos del brazo de Fera le doliesen en cuestión de segundos y que su pelaje comenzase a sudar mucho, haciéndole soltar injurias contra Stargrave y las otras especies que le hacían llevar puesta ropa innecesaria. Lo pagarían caro, más tarde, cuando ella comenzase a producir el apestoso olor que producían los Katasan al sudar demasiado. Asumiendo eso sí que sobrevivieran al aterrizando que iban a tener.

Cuando el barco se apartó del sol, Fera reconoció suficientes de las estrellas como para volver a orientarse. Rápidamente, su mente trazó un curso hasta el planeta cercano y esperó que llegasen antes de que la nave se desmoronase, y que quizás pudiesen volver a andar con sus pies. Ella esperó que los archivos estelares fuesen precisos acerca de cómo de habitable era ese planeta. Fera decidió iban a tener que comprobar personalmente la exactitud de esa información y se dirigió hacia el planeta que había sido simplemente denominado como GH3449.

¡"También perdemos control sobre motor.¡Si pasa lo mismo con la dirección, entonces estaremos acabamos "! Las manos de Mihoshi bailaron sobre la consola de mando de su barco mientras ella hacía un intento desesperado para recobrar algo de control sobre la nave dañada.

Casi lo habían conseguido. La salva de cohetes que Mihoshi había lanzado había conseguido resultados que habrían echo que cualquier corredor de apuestas se comiese sus botas, pero no lo habían conseguido sin un precio. La batería de armas de largo alcance que se había destruido con el cuarto cohete de Mihoshi había logrado disparar una última vez antes de que la explosión la destruyese. La lanza de energía, una de las centenares que habían lanzado contra Mihoshi, había conseguido lo que todos las otras no hicieron. No fue un golpe directo - eso habría destruido por completo la nave - más bien golpeó el motor de estribor y continuó por el lado izquierdo de la nave espacial de la Policía Galáctica. Ni los escudos ni la armadura que componían el buque exterior fueron lo suficientemente resistentes como para resistir el disparo que los destrozó, destripando el barco y enviando una corriente de vapor gris, en el vacío del espacio, como huella de su paso.

A diferencia de la Rack N ' Ruin, Mihoshi nunca había perdido el control total del barco, sino más bien fue perdiendo los sistemas uno por uno mientras el fuego se dispersaba y los extintores automáticos no pudieron ocuparse de la llama. Una pantalla en la pared de la izquierda de Mihoshi mostraba uno esquema del barco y mostraba el estado de los sistemas. El rojo identificaba los sistemas que estaban fuera de línea y donde se ubicaban. El rojo había ido de un diez por ciento, de antes de la pelea, hasta aproximadamente un cincuenta y cinco por ciento y continuaba subiendo.

¡Hay un planeta de clase A con una atmósfera respirable cerca"! Yukinojo dijo en voz alta, pero calmadamente. Las precauciones de emergencia en que se basaba la computadora hacían que algunas de las funciones emocionales más avanzadas de Yukinojo se apagasen cuando el barco recibía importantes cantidades de daño. A pesar de la elevada Inteligencia Artificial, algunas veces las redes de nervios se habían fundido al acercarse una destrucción inminente, y la Policía Galáctica había programado a sus computadoras de forma consecuente.

¡"No estoy segura si lo podremos hacer, pero voy a intentarlo."! Mihoshi probó de recordar qué hacer en una emergencia como esta, pero en ningún simulador de la academia nunca se realizó una situación con tal cantidad de daño. Así que simplemente improvisó mientras trataba de no perder el control, mantener los sistemas restantes en línea, dirigirse hacia el planeta que Yukinojo le indicó, y gritar. Al menos eso último no le fue difícil de hacer.

Tenchi se sintió frustrado mientras miraba a Mihoshi tratar de conservar el barco intacto y salvar sus vidas. Él quería ayudar, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el barco, de cómo reparar los sistemas, o ni siquiera de cómo consolar a Mihoshi. Sus vidas estaban en peligro, y, por primera vez desde que se podía acordar, él se encontraba completamente indefenso. Había la posibilidad de que si el barco se rompía en pedazos, él podría utilizar las alas del halcón ligero y salvarlos a ambos, como ya hizo durante el incidente con el Dr. Clay. Pero todavía no dominaba bien esa energía, y si dejaban de funcionar, como bien podía pasar, entonces él y Mihoshi estaban muertos. Resumiendo, sus vidas estaban en manos de Mihoshi.

Los dos barcos dañados se acercaron al planeta con trayectorias diferentes, así que ambas tripulaciones no tuvieron tiempo para vigilar lo que sucedía con la otra. Partes del Rack N ' Ruin se continuaban desprendiendo mientras el barco entraba finalmente en la atmósfera, dejando un rastro de metal y madera negra en su estela. Yukinojo estaba mejor, pero sus sistemas continuaban fallando, haciendo que mantener el control del barco se pusiese progresivamente más difícil.

Dentro del Rack N ' Ruin, Stargrave mantuvo agarrada a Ariana mientras él miraba en su panel de control, las lecturas del sistema de diagnóstico. Afortunadamente, ese programa todavía funcionaba y pudo ejecutar una diagnosis de las partes restantes del barco. Él vio que la integridad del buque en la parte de detrás del puente era mala. A menos que alguien hubiera tenido la previsión de llevar un traje espacial con ellos, estaban muertos. Sólo los sobrevivientes que estaban en el puente era lo que quedaba de su tripulación, entonces sintió una punzada momentánea de remordimiento al perder treinta y siete... no, treinta y ocho contando a Sylkes, ahora muerto, de sus hombres más útiles. Fue algo momentáneo porque la propia vida de Sa'bre estaba todavía en peligro y no le importaría perder al resto de su tripulación si con ello sobrevivía.

"¡La temperatura aumenta!" alguien gritó mientras el brillo rojo del reingreso orbital inundaba la pantalla delantera. A pesar de todas las aleaciones especiales y materiales que revestían la zona del puente de mandos, sin escudos que les protegiesen era fácil de imaginar que Stargrave y los demás se consumirían entre llamas antes de alcanzar el planeta. Entonces se calmó, uno no permanecía vivo en el negocio del contrabando, sin anticipar todo lo que podría salir mal.

Lo primero que hizo cuando Sa'bre puso sus manos en el Rack N ' Ruin, fue modificarlo tanto como pudo. Se cubrió el puente delantero con aleaciones adamantinas, no eran tan fuertes como la verdadera adamantina pero eran capaces de resistir un impacto directo de un cañón pesado y permanecer intactas. Como una precaución adicional, él también construyó un sistema de micro-fusión de reserva, en el caso que algo le ocurriese al sistema primario de poder, o que el resto del barco se cayese a pedazos. Con en el poder al mínimo, podía abastecer el soporte vital durante una semana. A máxima potencia, podía activar los escudos durante cinco minutos, o eso es lo que los técnicos que diseñaron el sistema le habían dicho.

Stargrave soltó su brazo izquierdo de la camisa de Ariana y abrió el pequeño teclado especial, construido en el respaldo izquierdo de su asiento. Él apretó varios botones, aumentando el poder en los escudos y esperando no haber malgastado los cinco millones de créditos que él había invertido en el sistema.

La incandescencia roja que rodeaba la pantalla desapareció cuando los escudos volvieron a activarse. Fera encontró más fácil pilotar el barco; Los escudos ayudaron a minimizar el golpe del reingreso orbital. Rezando porque la pantalla principal permaneciese operativa, ella golpeó el botón que activaba los cohetes de aterrizaje. El barco desacelerado muy poco porque sólo uno de los cohetes funcionaba correctamente.

Fera escogió lo que esperó que fuese una zona relativamente segura y usó cada gramo de habilidad que ella tenía para hacer aterrizar al Rack N ' Ruin mientras ella gritó," ¡PREPARAOS PARA EL IMPACTO!" y el barco emprendió su descenso final.

¡"Losesc... escu... los escudos están a... aa... al diez porci... ciento"!

¡"De... deac... acuerdo"! Tenchi gritó mientras probaba de mantener su tono de voz estable. El barco se sacudía tan violentamente que sus dientes y los de Mihoshi vibraban dentro de sus bocas. La pantalla delantera mostró lo que pareció ser una llanura de la que Tenchi esperó que les facilitase un aterrizaje seguro a ambos. El tren de aterrizaje estaba roto, y sólo la mitad de los cohetes de reingreso todavía funcionaban. Desafortunadamente, estaban todos en el mismo lado, lo cual hacía que controlar el aterrizaje fuese casi imposible. El mapa planetario le mostró bastante para que Mihoshi escogiese lo que ella pensó que sería una área con altas posibilidades para efectuar un aterrizaje seguro en lugar de un imposible. Usando cada gramo de su habilidad como piloto que ella poseía, ella logró dirigir el barco progresivamente a la trayectoria correcta de aterrizaje y gritó todo lo que pudo porque nunca antes había aterrizado bajo condiciones así de malas, pero al menos tenía experiencia real con diversos tipos de choque y permaneció bastante confiada, porque tenían una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento de sobrevivir.

Al estar una milla por encima del planeta, los controles de dirección fallaron completamente y el barco quedó sin control, manteniendo su descenso inmediato. En el momento en el que el barco estaba a punto chocar, la vida de Tenchi apareció intermitentemente delante de sus ojos. Todas las cosas que él había dicho, todas las cosas que él había hecho, durante su breve vida, sobre todo eso un pensamiento se distinguía por encima de los demás.

"Caramba. Creo que he sido bastante soso al no tratar de escoger a alguna de las chicas."

Y luego el mundo se volvió oscuro.

Continuará


End file.
